The Crimson Revenant Season 4: Legends Never Die
by Crimson Revenant
Summary: "A new adventure is always a new life" - Some things will always be eternal, their purity, no matter how tainted by humanity, will always remain there. I certainly can attest to that, after all, the Pokémon World is so amazing! Not to mention, to have a certain raven haired boy with a yellow mouse as a partner has its perks. [Rated M for future lemons and violence]
1. 1: The Aura Prophecy

**Season 4 of ATCR guys is about to begin, this time it is in one of the most famous games ever, and it's going to be spicy. Hope you liked the last season and those who are fans of Pokémon, have fun reading. Disclaimer: This story will begin 4 years before Ash started his journey and it will include content of The Return Of A Friend (I'll submit this story later). Also, this will include Smart/Ash, Aura/Ash, Aura/Alex, OP/Ash in a few cases, and for the last warning, shippings are going to be very varied (You'll kill me with some of them TT).**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Pokémon Speech"_

 _'Pokémon Thoughts'_

 ** _"Telepathy Speech"_**

That's all I wanted to say.

 ** _On with the show_**

 _Aura is the force of life and death, and those who control it, can choose the fates of the ones who don't – Crimson Revenant_

Thus, we've seen so far many amazing adventures. First, we've started with discovering a new reality, that breaks all of the laws that we know, soon following, we've seen what we once called fiction become real, but from today, for 8 years, we'll behold a new level. In a world very similar to our own, was a forest, lush green bushes surrounded it all, along with trees of various berries, allowing the possibility of it being habitable for people, but mostly for animals, but these are very uncommon indeed. In this forest, reside what look like pidgeons, but they're far from just pidgeons, these have brown feathers along with a scheme of beige and white, giving them a majestic look, specially for the larger ones, who are at least 7 feet tall, with wings that are so strong that their flapping will cause strong wings that are able to even take down a tree. These, are known as Pidgeots, majestic birds that fly in flocks with their pre-evolved versions, the Pidgeys and the Pidgeottos. This, is Viridian Forest, which lays in the middle of the rustic and simple village known as Pallet Town, a town that attracts many people that wish a simple life, and Viridian City, the capital of the region known as Kanto.

In a clearing, we see many purple mouses running beside bigger beige ones as well flocks of the Pidgey evolution line around, the creatures all enjoying the peaceful day in the naturalist region. The mouses were known as the Rattata and Raticate, both Normal Type creatures, but their peaceful day would soon turn into the most amazing event that ever happened in that world's history. As they were relaxing and eating with their families, the space-time continuum soon broke as what looked like a warping breach in the air appeared, and from that same breach, came a figure. That figure, was the only figure that would be able to open a breach like that one; that figure, was the tanned boy that was now 19 years old, wielding a sheath in his left hip with a sword in it, his black and red sledgehammer and his signature gauntlets; that figure...

Was Alex Sawyers Prower.

"Bane?"

 ** _"Yes Alex?"_**

"Data, I want to know our location"

 ** _"On it... Apparently, we're in a clearing in the middle of Viridian Forest"_**

"Viridian Forest? That only exists in the Kanto Region"

 ** _"And there's only one world that has the Kanto Region"_**

"Yes..."

 ** _The Pokémon World_**

(Play now The Resistance by Skillet)

 _Ladies and Gentlemen..._

 _Introducing the new saga..._

 _Written by DarkDestroyerAlex..._

 _With the collaboration of AshuraSkywalkers:_

 _ALEX THE CRIMSON REVENANT_

 _SEASON 4: GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL_

" _Disclaimer, we own nothing but OC's and plot"_

(End Song)

 ** _CHAPTER 1: THE AURA PROPHECY_**

"So, this is the Pokémon world huh? Very interesting" Alex muttered to himself, as Bane, his symbiote, nodded.

" ** _Indeed, though I'm impressed by the fact that you're calm on the_** **outside** ** _at least"_** Bane added, chuckling inside Alex's mind as the tanned 19 year old boy just shook his head.

"And what do you expect? To me to jump like a little kid on a candy shop?"

" ** _Well, you did that in Hot Wheels City"_**

That definitely hit the nail on Alex, as he blushed at the memory of him jumping up and down in glee.

"Yeah, well, that's a different case, Hot Wheels was my childhood and be in the place that every Hot Wheels fan wishes to be is astounding"

" ** _Still not an excuse, but I'll let it slide this time. So, anything you want to do in here first?"_**

Alex now put his fingers on his chin, now considering what to do, and the answer came fairly quickly to him.

"In fact, yes. Prepare the Venom Blast, I want everything in this dimension scanned, including parallel ones"

" ** _In case you find your doppelganger right?"_**

"Yes, they might be great allies to help me in my cause" Alex replied, now holding the sheathed sword on his hip as he remembered the encounter with his doppelganger, Scythex The Reaper.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _As the others left the Acceledrome –Gelorum included and the Blue Drones– Alex was now alone in the mountain he called home for a while, gazing at each track that he ran through, and the Wheel of Power, the thing that led him to so many adventures in this dimension. However, soon he felt that something –or rather someone– was watching him. He closed his eyes, focusing on his other senses, feeling a rush of wind blowing 57º degrees to his right, then 63º to his left, and finally, he noticed a sound, it almost sounded like there was something cutting the wind. He opened his eyes as he leaned the left half of his body to the right, narrowly dodging a scythe, which looked like it was made of the sharpest bone, as he then slowed time down, and grabbed the scythe and threw it back to where it came from. Whoever threw it, was shocked; because in less than a second, Alex grabbed his scythe and threw it back, but his speed wasn't his concern; what amazed him..._

 _Was that only he could wield the scythe._

 _He soon jumped as he dodged the incoming scythe and landed in the floor, standing now in front of the boy now known as the Crimson Revenant, who just glared at him and was ready to attack. The figure was only wearing a cloak, which only showed the glow of his eyes, that were a deep turquoise color, and the scythe now returned to his hand, giving him the look of a reaper, and if you were a demonologist, you would easily confuse him with a Glif._

" _Who the hell are you?!" Alex demanded, his voice and body language was yelling practically that he wouldn't hesitate to attack if he had to, this surprised the figure._

" _I challenge you to a duel, Crimson Revenant; as for who I am, I'll tell you if you defeat me. But if I win, you will give me that Universal Weapon that you carry" The figure challenged, pointing at the black and red sledgehammer that was on Alex's back. The crimson raven haired boy was now having a little conflict with his mind, but the decision came fairly quickly._

" _Challenge accepted"_

 _(Play Hated You From Hello by Downplay)_

 _Alex now dashed at lightning speed towards the reaper, gauntlets immediately on his hand, while the other one went at the same speed, now looking to slice the opponent in front of him, but Alex disappeared in a flash from ahead and appeared behind him, landing the punch Alex wanted to score. The figure flew forward but with a side flip he recovered and threw the scythe. Alex instead of dodging it, now just stood where he was, and right a few meters before it hit, Alex slowed time down and grabbed it again, this time, stopping it on its tracks and was now wielding it._

 _Time now went back to normal, as the figure now watched how his opponent was wielding his scythe, but even he had his tricks. He raised his hand forward, making the scythe along with Alex to fly towards him, but the raven haired boy was smarter than that. In a split second, he let the scythe go and grabbed the Universal Weapon while spinning in the air, now hitting the figure in the air as he now grabbed the scythe, but was too slow to defend himself. He now flew to the side, crashing with a track in the Acceledrome, as Alex now glared at the scythe._

" _'That scythe... it isn't normal, I can feel magic in it, and it's so familiar'" He whispered to himself and gave a mental command to Bane._

 _The figure chuckled now, startling Alex as he stood en garde now, ready to defend himself as the figure stood stood up._

" _No doubt that you're the Crimson Revenant, your thinking is faster than anybody's, and I'm impressed. Though, I still got more tricks under my sleeve" He told him, as he split the scythe in two, shocking Alex in the process as he remembered why that scythe was so familiar, and as on cue, Bane had told him the name of the scythe._

" _Death's Harvester"_

 _Alex teleported quickly now behind the figure, trying to land another hit, but the figure was quick enough and blocked it, now slicing Alex's stomach. The tanned boy couldn't help but grimace in pain as his stomach was sliced, but thanks to Bane, his cellular regeneration was faster than ever, as it immediately closed and landed a kick to the ribs; he even heard some cracking. The figure yelled in pain, as blood came from the injury, which was the greatest mistake you could do in a duel with Alex. The raven haired boy now brought his two feet to the hooded figure's face and landed a double kick, giving both more space as Alex landed with a back flip, and the figure fell on its back, blood flying towards Alex who absorbed it with gusto, with the hood falling as well; and what Alex saw, was nothing that he would expect._

 _The figure was in fact a black and turquoise fox, wearing the same wardrobe Alex was wearing, but instead of red it was turquoise, and now, his big, bushy tail was loose, shocking Alex the most. That figure, was so familiar, like he met it before, but then, he remembered his youth days, and the answer came quickly._

" _You're... me"_

 _Silence consumed the whole Acceledrome._

 _(End song)_

" _You're wrong, I'm Scythex The Reaper, and I'm not you, Crimson Revenant" The fox, now known as Scythex replied as he got up, but Alex knew better._

" _No, I know who you are, your name is Alex Craveler, you're a survivor from a dimension that was known as Off Saving The World, along with the human soldier Nova, the alien cat Talon, and your girlfriend Macy" Alex told him, surprising Scythex at the information and at just how much he knew about him._

" _How do you know all of it?!" He demanded, but Alex now brought his iPad, and opened an app as he showed it to Scythex, which was showing a book named Off Saving The Multiverse (Fourth Wall goodbye TT)._

" _Because you're the main character of this book, telling every single adventure of you" He told the anthro fox, who was now reading the book like crazy._

 ** _Scythex's POV_**

 _No way, this kid is right, every single of my adventures is here, from how I met the group, to how Macy and I started dating, but, why did he say that I was him? That's impossible, or is it?_

" _Hey, I can see that you were right about the book, but, why did you say that I was you?" I asked him, curiosity was very noticeable on my voice, but his answer was the one that made me shut up._

" _Because I wrote this book four years ago, your main role was to be a parallel version of me, and help me to protect the multiverse"_

 _No way, now I understand how he was able to use the scythe, because only I am able to use it; however, I was then remembered of our duel, and I lost. But there was something else that I wanted to give him, and I'm not going back on my decision._

 ** _End of Scythex's POV_**

" _I fully understand, and I'm impressed; however, I lost the duel, and there was something else that I wanted to give you" Scythex told him, as he went for his tail and grabbed what looked like a box, which was making Alex get curious._

" _What's in that box?"_

" _You'll learn soon enough"_

 _As soon as Scythex said that, he opened the box, which revealed its content. It was a purple single edged sword, almost looking like a katana; its hilt was sheathed, and the base above the hilt had a spherical ruby in it, which glowed as much as Alex's own eyes; he immediately recognized the sword._

" _Is that the Bladix? The sword that was created with a demon's energy in-"_

" _The To Love Ru dimension? Yes it is," Scythex finished for him, chuckling a little. "At least Rito won't have to dodge any slices and won't have to try to ignore some exposed breasts" He continued._

 ** _In another dimension_**

" _ACHOO!"_

 _As soon as he sneezed, he accidentally slipped on the floor, resulting on him crashing on to Momo, and when they landed on the floor, he was on top of her, accidentally holding her right breast. Both had deep blushes on their faces as Rin and Yami were throwing death glares to him._

" _Rito..."_

" _S-SS-SSS-S-SSSS-SORRY!"_

 ** _Back to the Acceledrome_**

" _Poor Rito, I can already feel him falling victim of his bad luck again" Alex chuckled, as the boy and the fox just started laughing out loud, echoing through the whole mountain. As it quieted down, Alex gazed at the sword._

" _So, why did you brought it here?" Alex asked, he was now being serious, while Scythex just gazed at him and smiled._

" _Because I was going to give it to you if you defeated me in a duel, which you did. It is rightfully yours now" Scythex replied, and he then started to walk away, but Alex grabbed his arm, stopping him on his tracks._

" _Wait, before you go, I would like to give you something too" Alex told him as he was looking through his pocket, and after a while, he took his hand out, which was holding what looked like a watch, and gave it to Scythex._

" _This way we can keep in touch, maybe someday the multiverse will be in danger and I will need help" He told the fox, who smiled and nodded as he put it in his left pulse._

" _And if_ I _need help, I'll call you, okay?" Alex nodded, as the two shook hands, and Scythex left._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

" ** _The Venom Blast is ready Alex"_** Bane told him, snapping Alex out of his thoughts, but smirked at the notification.

"Release it"

Soon, an electric wave was released from Alex's body, which went through the whole Kanto Region in 10 seconds, and the whole planet was hit by the electric wave in 30 seconds. After that, the electric wave was still going, now hitting the other planets and other dimensions, and then, everything in that universe was scanned.

" ** _The whole universe has been scanned Alex"_** Bane told him, as it was now time for the second part of the Venom Blast.

"Extract it"

That was the part, which now the electric wave returns to him, now leaving trails of it in the whole dimension, including parallel ones, and when it reached Alex, everything was quiet.

" ** _Venom Blast scan complete, all of the data was gathered"_** Bane notified his carrier, but then he noticed that Alex was slightly growling.

" ** _Ehh, Alex?"_**

No response, instead, Alex just growled louder, and louder, and louder, until...

"GrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He released a scream as a light engulfed him, and now, very amazing events were occurring in different parts of the Pokémon world.

In the very peaceful Pallet Town, stood a boy, he looked like he was 7 years old, he had messy black hair, he was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with jeans shorts and red shoes. He was currently crying now as he was running through the forest, why is he crying? Because his best friend, a mahogany haired boy, who was 7 years old just like him, had a fight, and his best friend said the words that would break any friendship.

"I hate you!"

The boy was Ash Ketchum, son of Delia Sakaki and Thrawn Ketchum. His best friend was Gary Oak, grandson of the Pokémon Professor Samuel Oak. As he kept running, he reached a cliff, with his head on his hands and crying non stop, but then, an electric wave hit him, which made something ignite on him, making him starting to growl, and a while later, he released a scream, which made his body now have a blue glow flaring on him, and a light engulfed him, which alerted the Pokémon around and witnessed him being engulfed by the light.

In an island that nobody knows, right between the Orange Archipiélagos and the Cinnabar Island, inside a building stood a group of men and women, wearing white lab coats, were wandering around non stop, now gazing with awe into two capsules, one containing a humanoid Pokémon, a tube being connected by the spine and the back of its head, it had greyish purple skin, the torso was a deep purple which formed a thick tail that ended with what looked like an orb, its arms were very thin, and its hands had only three fingers, a globe on each finger, and the other capsule contained what looked like a girl, that was only 7 years old, having long blonde hair, skin that was almost pale and eyes that glowed like emeralds, but not today. Both human and Pokémon had their eyes open, which were glowing a dangerous red, petrifying the scientists on the island.

Now, in a deserted island, between the Fire, Ice and Thunder Islands, was a secret room, a Slowbro resting in it, but then, the altar started to glow red, which woke the Slowbro as he gazed at a few words that were starting to form, and he knew, this is just the beginning.

In Bell Tower, currently located in the Johto Region, were four Pokémon, standing in front of the tower that glowed red, the first Pokémon resembled a saber tooth tiger with a vast brown mane, his face had what looked like a red mask, yellow fringes were on his sides; This, was the Fire Type of the Legendary Beasts trio Entei. On his right, stood another Pokémon, this time, the Pokémon had blue skin, while its belly was lighter in color, a vast purple mane was let loose and flippers came from the back of its head; this, was the Water Type of the Legendary Beasts trio known as Suicune. And on the left, stood another Pokémon that resembled a saber tooth, but this time, it was yellow, a light blue mane came from the back of its head, along with a purple one, blue lightning stripes ran through its body like tattoos; this, was the Electric Type and the last member of the Legendary Beasts trio known as Raikou. And finally, in front of the beasts, stood a Pokémon that resembled a bird, its body was red along with a white stripe, its wings were the most fascinating part, which glowed with each color of the rainbow; this one, was the one in charge of the Legendary Beasts trio and a member of the Tower Duo, this, was the Rainbow Pokémon Ho-oh.

The four gazed at the Bell Tower in awe, not knowing what was happening to the tower, but they knew that something big was coming.

We're now in the north of Kanto, in the kingdom of Rota, while inside a castle, stood a woman, wearing clothes that only a queen would wear, and her gaze was now towards a tree, with the top glowing the same color the Bell Tower and the temple in the Whirl Islands glowed, as words were appearing in front of the Tree Of Beginning, while in the storage of the castle, a staff was glowing red, as a soul that was trapped in it just said one word:

"Revan?"

Now in the Sinnoh Region, in Iron Island, stood two figures, the first one was a man, known as Riley, a man that's on the path to become an Aura Guardian, while on his side, stood his loyal Jackal Pokémon known as Lucario. Both were meditating, trying to sharpen their senses, but then they felt a powerful presence take part on the universe, which startled them by a million.

"Lucario, it's coming from Kanto, we must leave, now" His trustful companion nodded, as the two rushed to the docks to take a boat to the Kanto Region, but Lucario then stopped dead on his tracks, as his eyes now started to glow red, while Riley just gazed at his Pokémon in concern.

Somewhere else in Sinnoh, in a little town at the base of Mount Coronet called Celestic Town, a 13 year old blonde haired girl named Cynthia Shirona who was recently joined her grandma Carolina Shirona in one of her expeditions screamed out in terror as the ruins she visited to feel at peace soon started to shake while the runes printed on the walls started to glow red, now forming new words that she was now scared of.

In the Kalos Region, in the coast city known as Anistar City, right beside the Anistar Gym, the monolith that many crowned as the Sundial, started to glow a deep red, scaring for good the inhabitants of the city, while inside the gym, the Gym Leader Olympia was in a lesson with her students, but then she entered into a trance, as her eyes glowed and her trustful Meowstics showed a new vision, and in all places of the world, the same words were said.

In a different dimension, in a hall that was completely golden, Arceus, the Original Pokémon, stood in front of the scene, now witnessing the phenomenons occurring in the world she created, as a smile appeared on her face.

"It's time to reveal the warning" She commented, as the words that were about to be said, would indeed induce fear.

The words that were said around the whole universe, were these:

 ** _In a world consumed by the dark, you shall follow the crimson light_**

 ** _If not, the world will turn to ash, and the revenant justice will fall upon_**

 ** _The world will be restored with the force of the thunder, the mind and the flare of life_**

 ** _Once the world is restored by dawn, it will be guided by the power of One_**

Once the words were said, everything returned to normal all around the globe. The same glow that engulfed Alex now died down, making all of the Rattata, Raticate, Pidgey, Pidgeotto and Pidgeot gaze in complete awe at the scene.

"Bane? Report" Alex demanded, which apparently snapped the symbiote out of its trance, and quickly went to check on everything.

 ** _"Oh, y-yes, on it"_** Bane replied. Alex noticed the uneasiness in his friend, like he had seen God himself, but he decided to not ask anything... yet. After a while...

 ** _"Alex! The news in all of the regions have gone crazy, apparently that Venom Blast triggered many phenomenons all around the globe!"_** He shouted, which surprised the 19 year old boy at that.

"Show me the channels" Alex commanded, and with a mental nod from his friend, holographic screens appeared which showed the news channels from the regions, the results were shocking.

 _"Greetings Kanto, from Kanto News here we are having reports of very strange incidents occurring all around the world, the cause of this, nobody knows"_

 _"From Johto the famous Bell Tower has been glowing a color nobody knows and the Legendary Beasts known as Entei, Suicune and Raikou had been caught in sight along with the master of the tower known as the legendary Rainbow Pokémon Ho-oh, nobody knows the reason of why this phenomenon is happening"_

 _"In Hoenn we're now seeing amazing storms as well active volcanos going wild, is this the end of the world? What's causing this series of events?"_

 _"In Sinnoh the famous ruins of Celestic Town had started to take a dangerous turn as it is acting like it is coming to life! How can this happen?!"_

 _"In the Kalos Region the Sundial located in Anistar City has been recently showing a very concerning behaviour along with the Gym Leader of the town and the medium Olympia, however, the..."_

 _"Most..."_

 _"Shocking..."_

 _"Part..."_

 _"Is..."_

 _"This..."_

 _"The message that was left said:_

 ** _In a world consumed by the dark, you shall follow the crimson light_**

 ** _If not, the world will turn to ash, and the revenant justice will fall upon_**

 ** _The world will be restored with the force of the thunder, the mind and the flare of life_**

 ** _Once the world is restored by dawn, it will be guided by the power of One_**

 _Is this the end of the world?! Or the beginning of a new era?!"_

 _"This is Kanto News..."_

 _"This is Johto Reports..."_

 _"This is Hoenn Alert..."_

 _"This is Sinnoh in the Morning..."_

 _"This is Unova Now..."_

 _"This is Kalos on the Move..."_

 ** _"And stay tuned!"_**

Alex had to admit, this wasn't what he expected, he wouldn't have figured that so many dangerous events would occur if he deployed the Venom Blast, which certainly created a question in his mind.

 ** _"Wow, I would never expect so many incidents with just an electric wave"_** Bladix commented in Alex's mind, this was the first time this cursed blade actually spoke.

"Neither I. Bane? Had the same happened with the last 3 times that I used the Venom Blast?" Alex asked.

 ** _"No, this is something else entirely, and those words the news said, they looked like a prophecy"_** Bane stated, surprising Alex and Bladix.

 ** _"A prophecy? That's interesting, but, now that I think about it, there are a few words on that phrase that I can catch the meaning"_** Bladix commented, this caught both Alex's and Bane's attention.

"You do? Can you decipher it?" Alex asked.

Bladix merely nodded in his head. **_"I actually did it already, and you're part of that same prophecy._** ** _The first line as you know said_** _In a world consumed by the dark_ , **_which means that the world will be drowned by evil, though, there will be good people in that same world"_**

"Like in my own" Alex muttered, while Bladix merely nodded again.

 ** _"Exactly, the other part of the first line said_** _you shall follow the crimson light_ , **_and since you're also known as the Crimson Light, it must be meaning that people would have to follow you and will be able to rebuild the world back to its glory. The second line said this time_** _If not, the world will turn to ash, and the revenant justice will fall upon_ , **_the first half also refers to someone else, while the other half mentions you again, since every time you bring someone to justice people call it the Revenant Justice"_**

"It seems someone in this dimension has been keeping track on me" Alex chuckled, as Bane nodded.

 ** _"You don't know how right you are Alex, the Accelerons were a great example of it"_** He added.

 ** _"The third line we know that it said_** _The world will be restored with the force of_ _the_ _thunder_ _the mind and the_ _flare_ _of life_ , **_that line in this world makes the mention of three powers: Electric, Psychic and Aura, you Alex already fill the Electric part since your main secondary power is Electricity, while your primary is my own power source. The other two I must guess that they are a Psychic specialist and an Aura Guardian, one that is so powerful that nobody will say there was someone more powerful than him. And lastly, the fourth and last line said_** _Once the world is restored by dawn, it will be guided by the power of One._ ** _This last line also makes a mention of someone else, however, this one isn't of much importance, but it also mentions that few people will guide the new restored world, or as they're called: The Chosen Ones"_**

Bane was awestruck at Bladix's explanation, he might be a vampyric blade, but it had its thousand years of knowledge, and he's a demon, which means that he had seen a lot in life. Alex on the other hand smiled but then turned serious as he sensed a presence, or rather, presences.

"Can you feel it?" Alex commented, as his two 'Devil Arms' nodded.

"Then get ready"

Alex now had his right hand on Bladix's hilt, while the left hand was with the left gauntlet. The bushes that surrounded the whole clearing started to stir, and then to slightly moving, to then rustling wildly, as the trees and the ground started to shake. The grip on the hilt of the demonic blade got so tight that his hand turned to the pale white that was now in oblivion, and Alex felt power, raw power; it was so powerful that he thought he would actually have another Venom Burst at the energy that he was sensing and absorbing. His face got more threatening as he started to growl, now flashing the fangs that he had for teeth since the first Venom Burst and his eyes to have an unnatural glow while his body started to have a red flare enveloping him. If you ever see him giving you that death glare, you are warned to be in a funeral in just a few minutes.

"Get you whoever you are!" He yelled, the flare enveloping him now turned stronger and glowed brighter.

From the bushes, the first thing he saw, was a little yellow Pokémon with its ears being black on the tips and on the tip of its tail that resembled a lightning, its cheeks were a rosy red, which were releasing a few sparks of electricity, it was a Pichu Alex recognized. After it, was a slightly bigger Pokémon, this time it was full yellow with the exception of the black tips on its ears and lightning shaped tail, it had horizontal brown stripes on its back and its cheeks were redder than the Pichu's, it was a Pikachu, Pichu's evolved form. After that, it was an even bigger Pokémon, this time it was full orange with a white belly, its ears and hind paws were black, while the tail looked normal, but it ended with a yellow lightning in the tip, the Pokémon's cheeks were completely yellow, it was a Raichu, Pikachu's evolved form and the final evolution of the Pichu evolution line.

Alex was now confused of why was the Pichu evolution line in Viridian Forest since it wasn't normal, but then, it would be even more confused, as Pokémon from every region was arriving to Viridian Forest, apparently, those that came from other regions came with either Flying, Water, Psychic or Dragon Types. He was surprised to see every evolutionary line in here, from Charmanders, to Decidueyes, just how many are there? He looked around and recognized some Pokémon's hostile pose, as the grip tightened. Suddenly, a flash appeared behind him, and on instinct, he unsheathed the sword and aimed for its neck, and what he saw, could be said that it was shocking, but not for him.

In front of him, stood a woman, she looked like she was 22 years old, with being 5.11 feet tall, a few inches lower than him, she had white skin, with her red eyes being just as hypnotizing as his own, with so much life and power reflecting in them, he knew that she's not someone to mess with. She also had gorgeous white hair with a few golden bangs that fell to her ankles, a golden cross combined with a circle was floating behind the woman, she was only wearing a white kimono with golden features that ended on her knees, with it showing a partial amount of her cleavage and her perfectly rounded EE Cups, and to finally end it, she was only wearing simple sandals that completed her wardrobe. In one word: A Goddess.

After analyzing the woman, he observed the golden cross behind her, and realized who she was, she was Arceus herself, the Divine Pokémon. He would've been shocked to see the Original Pokémon here, but he saw many things in his life, not to mention that his own powers could match her own, he won't win, but he won't lose, it was simply a stalemate. He sheathed the sword back, his gaze not toning down just a bit. She only had a smile but he saw beyond her eyes and saw that she was actually surprised, not by the fact that a sword was a mere inch away from her throat, but indeed, because she noticed that he knew who she was and was unfazed. After clearing her throat, all of the Pokémon bowed to her as she just stared at him.

 _"Greetings human, I am Arceus, the Goddess Pokémon, and I would like to welcome you to my dimension"_ She greeted, offering her own hand at him, who took it and both shook hands.

"I'm impressed to see the Divine Pokémon visiting me, well, thanks for the welcoming comittee, I'm Alex Sawyers Prower, the Crimson Revenant" He replied, giving a short bow in reverence to her. She quietly giggled at how formal he was.

 _"I know pretty well who you are, Alex. I've been waiting for your arrival"_ She told him.

Sure thing he would've been surprised, but after seeing the prophecy and after meeting with the Accelerons, he can expect everything now, so it wasn't big news for him at all.

"I could tell. So, is there anything you need me for, Lady Arceus?" He asked, making her blush a very tiny bit, but that wasn't unnoticed by him. He sure was a gentleman.

 _"Indeed there is, but it won't be here, Revenant"_ She replied.

Right after she said that, a portal opened behind her, startling the Pokémon surrounding them, but the 19 year old boy was still unfazed, he was used to sudden appearances, after all, he made such very often.

 _"Follow me"_

And he did as told. He soon went behind her as the two entered the portal.

As they crossed the portal, Alex and Arceus now stood in a hall that was completely golden, its massive columns were adorned as spirals, while in the middle of two crimson curtains, stood a golden throne, the cushion was purely white and made of silk, and right a few meters in front of the throne, stood a pool, that mirrored every corner of the planet. Alex knew already where he was.

"The Hall of Origin, home of the Goddess Pokémon and a place where only the purest ones can enter" He muttered in surprise, as Arceus nodded.

"Indeed, welcome to my home Alex, here, I look out for the world and its inhabitants, and here I can speak normally like a human" She replied.

"Likewise"

As she reached the throne, her body started to glow, and it was so bright that it would force everyone to close their own eyes, but Alex seemed used to such brightness. Her body now started to grow in height, now standing 11 feet tall, with her body structure forcing her now to stand on all fours, her head now resembling a dinosaur, with her eyes being purely red, silver fur covered her upper body, and the golden cross now fused with her body. This was Arceus, now in her true form, it showed so much authority and omnipotence. Alex had to kneel before her for respect at a deity, while she just chuckled.

"No need to kneel Alex, if you didn't bowed to me in my human form then you should less do it in my true form" She told him, but he just smiled and shook his head.

"Even so, it's just respect, after all, you created this dimension, and is my duty as a knight to bow before my superiors" The tone wasn't jokingly, it was the most sincere answer that he gave.

Right after the pulse, he considered himself as a knight, now with the duty to bring justice and obey its masters, while Arceus wasn't his master, she was still a queen, a ruler. That sure surprised her, as a blush appeared on her face. It was then that she remembered why she brought him to the Hall, and then she forced her blush to fade away and gazed at the boy.

"Alex, I will need you to right now turn yourself invisible. I will summon the Legendaries to a meeting and I cannot do it if you're known, at least at the beginning. I will explain the situation, and when I tell you, you reveal yourself" She told him.

He merely nodded and then he just turned invisible, now leaning into the column that was to the right of the throne. She nodded back and focused her mind.

 _ **All Legendaries assemble immediately to the Hall of Origin for an urgent meeting"**_ She said through telepathy.

In an instant, flashes started to appear through the whole Hall, and forms started to form, which now revealed the Legendaries that are currently known (With the exception of one). Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Mew, Entei, Suicune, Raikou, Lugia, Ho-oh, Celebi, Latios, Latias, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Jirachi, Manaphy, Phione, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Shaymin, Regigigas, Cresselia, Darkrai, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Victini, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Thundurus, Tornadus, Landorus, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Meloetta, Genesect, Xerneas, Yvetal, the two Zygardes, Diancie, Volcanion, Hoopa, Magearna, Tapu Lele, Tapu Koko, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Fini, Solgaleo, Lunala and Necrozna. All of the Legendaries were standing right now in front of the throne while Arceus now took a seat in it.

"I am glad you have arrived my children, and in time" She started, as the Legendaries roared in agreement.

"Mother, why have you summoned us here today?" Palkia asked first, and the others roared once more.

"I have summoned you here because, I know most of you are wondering about the incidents that have been occurring in the world recently, and the prophecy shown" She replied, as every head in the Hall nodded.

"The Bell Tower didn't had such a reaction since the Chosen One's birth, and yet the tower had a stronger reaction this time" Ho-oh wondered.

"Same with the Whirl Islands, the temple never had glowed red and it was very strong" Lugia added.

"And the Distortion World itself has been affected too Mother, many electric waves flowed through, and I could feel power in them" Giratina finished.

Arceus could understand the Legendaries' distress since they never knew the identity of the Crimson Revenant and even less his abilities, which is a major threat to any, and seriously, _any_ deity. She was calm nonetheless, and the mentioned boy could feel that his reveal was approaching.

"Calm down my children, I am sure that this won't be an issue, however, the era that we know it's close to its end, the humans will pe purified" She stated.

Alex already knew what was about to come, and he was right, Arceus expected this too. All of the Legendaries roared in anger and hatred, with Darkrai being the first to pull the trigger.

"Those humans, they don't even deserve to be in this planet, they corrupt our comrades with those devices that they call 'Pokéballs' only for their own selfish purposes. I will never submit to that scum!" He spat.

Alex on his full sanity would be mad at the Nightmare Pokémon for generalizing, but he had to control himself, and besides, he's seen the deepest truth of life, and the worst of it on its maximum level, he couldn't help but think that if he was one himself we would've thought the same way, but he's a vigilante, he might have some... 'drastic' ways to imply justice, but he does, and nobody, not even a deity like Arceus, can fool him.

"I have to disagree on that Darkrai, remember that there are good people in the world as well. Haven't you seen the Chosen One? I can feel his heart, and it is the purest one that I've ever seen" Ho-oh defended, but then, it was turn for Volcanion to scoff.

"Oh yeah? So how can you explain about Magearna and that organization that tried to get her for their purposes?!" He spat, and then the blue Zygarde stepped in.

"I agree, humanity is too corrupted, there isn't a single soul besides the Chosen One that is so pure" He added, but then, Arceus stopped everything.

"While I know that your hatred towards humanity is justified, it does not give you the right to generalize. There are pure souls besides the Chosen One, and what I'm about to say will make some if not every single one of you to disagree, but in the mean time, once the Chosen Ones begin their journeys, you will join their teams" She stated.

Now that was the last straw Alex noticed, as the whole Hall of Origin was filled with deafening roars of defying from the Legendaries.

"I will never join a human! I would rather go back to my White Sphere form than to join that scum!" Reshiram shouted, Kyurem, the Swords of Justice and the Legendary Genes nodded, Zekrom however just stood there in thought, and came to a conclusion.

"If there is something that I've noticed in humanity, it is the fact that they can change their ways if they see the truth. If the Chosen Ones' ideals are pure and honest, then me, my mate and my spawn will join them" He commented. The Legendaries in the whole room just looked at him in disbelief. But then, surprisingly, Hoopa just realized that Arceus said Chosen Ones, wasn't there just one?

"Wait, Mom, did you actually said 'Chosen Ones'?" He asked, and the Divine Pokémon nodded.

"I did"

"Then who is the second Chosen One?" Xerneas asked, and the red Zygarde nodded in agreement.

Alex noticed that it was time, as Arceus nodded to him, and he nodded in return. The Legendaries then witnessed that the column was now having red electricity run through it, as the air now took the form of the 19 year old boy with black messy hair and crimson lightnings on the sides. They all roared in anger and disgust.

"A HUMAN IN THE HALL!"

"HOW IS A HUMAN SCUM IN THE MOST SACRED OF ALL PLACES?!"

He, funnily, just stood there waving his hand to them while some were charging their attacks. Arceus was going to stop them, but then she noticed Alex's gaze, which was directed towards her.

 ** _"Don't worry about me, after all, I'm as powerful as you are"_** A voice said in her head. She looked around and saw that Alex was smiling, she deducted that he used telepathy to communicate to her, which was impossible since nobody, not even the strongest Psychic Type that is about to be created (hint hint ;) ) could get into her mind.

The attacks were fully charged, and now, they fired.

 **A/N: That's it for the day guys, hope you liked it, and don't worry, this saga's books will be kinda updated in disorder, but each book represents a new ark, which will have absolutely nothing to do with the previous book so you won't get lost, and there will be flashbacks so you can keep up, and stay tuned.**

 **BTW, this is how Alex looks:** **art/Alex-617187674**

 **I'm not so good at sketching and this was made last year, so I hope you know now how he looks.**

 **Smell ya' later**


	2. 2: The Chosen Ones and Revan

**Hey guys, we're back here with ATCR, this time you'll know more about how Bladix became Alex's Devil's Arm and the end of the Prologue. And** **sorry for those who read Zekrom's usage of the word 'spawn' in the last chapter, that was not what I meant, and it was better 'offspring'. So, enjoy the reading. And now with the reviews that I've got so far:**

 **Maerk Andrew: Glad you liked it, but the thing is that each season involves something different, and I'll have to spoil it now: Season 1 involves the origins of his powers and then he travels to the first dimension which is the one of the Marvel Universe, the second season involves a villain from Marvel who befriended Alex and they went to a dimension from a comic known as Middle Ground, and I do not own it, but the animator on DeviantArt AnimatedJames does. Season 3, this was already mentioned in the beginning of the last chapter and it will be on Hot Wheels AcceleRacers.  
And about the psychic you'll learn soon enough, but Sabrina will have one of the major roles in this book.**

 **1995hzq: Thanks, now about Ash and Hunter J, I just got into it recently, but she'll be one of the women on the list of Ash's Harem, which I forgot to mention... This is an OCxHarem and AshxHarem, so she's included in it.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Pokémon Speech"_

 _'Pokémon Thoughts'_

 _ **"Telepathy Speech"**_

That's all I wanted to say.

 ** _On with the show_**

* * *

 _Knowledge is power, and the true heroes share knowledge – Crimson Revenant_

* * *

... And they fired.

The incoming attacks were getting towards him fairly quickly, but he just looked like this was a game. It got closer, closer...

A 'BOOM' was suddenly heard, and dust was spread through the whole room. Arceus just gazed at the dust cloud with worry, which was something very, very unusual for her to feel. Why was she worried for him? That's something not even the Legendaries know why, but they weren't pleased at all. Even those who did not hated humans were a little pissed off, not because there was a human in the Hall, but indeed because their Mother did not told them about it.

"What is the meaning of this Mother?! Why bring such a despicable creature to this sacred place?!" Darkrai demanded. Xerneas was just gazing at the dust cloud along with the younger Zygarde, and then their faces got the expression of shock.

"How in the?!" Zygarde shouted, and when the others gazed at the dust cloud, they got the same expression in a micro second. Alex was standing there, the Bladix was unsheathed and now being wielded, also engulfed in a flare of multiple colors that was soon passed to the boy. The fringes on his head covered his eyes, but he had a smirk that flashed all of his fangs, unnerving the mythical creatures that are rarely seen.

"Is that all you've got?" He asked, chuckling at their faces, and then his eyes flashed, revealing that they were glowing with the same colors.

"Because that didn't even tickled"

* * *

(Play now The Resistance by Skillet)

 _Ladies and Gentlemen..._

 _Introducing the new saga..._

 _Written by DarkDestroyerAlex..._

 _With the collaboration of AshuraSkywalkers:_

 _ALEX THE CRIMSON REVENANT_

 _SEASON 4: GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL_

" _Disclaimer, we own nothing but OC's and plot"_

(End Song)

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2: THE CHOSEN ONES AND THE JUDGEMENT TRIO**_

"How is this possible?! How did a human survive all of those hits?!" Reshiram shouted, while Ho-oh was simply shocked, but Arceus was a little surprised too. She knows the strength of her children, she can dispell each attack with ease, and if she had let all of those attacks hit her, she knew it would hurt her, badly, and yet, he took it head on and looked unfazed.

"Allow me to explain" He told them, snapping everyone out of their transe.

"The reason I survived those hits is because of an ability that I possess called Conversion. This ability allows the person who has it to absorb every special attack and it'll make the one who absorbs it stronger and will recover health points. So any kind of move that uses energy won't work, not even Judgement" He continued, as he gazed at the Divine Pokémon when he said the last part, meaning that no matter what, she cannot defeat him.

"Blasphemy! I challenge you to a battle! If you win, I'll be your Pokémon, but if you lose, you will have a first pass to hell!" The elder Zygarde shouted.

This of course caught everyone off guard, was Zygarde serious? Alex sure was a bit surprised, but a challenge is a challenge, and he never backs up from a challenge.

"Deal" He replied.

* * *

(Play Still Waiting by Drown Incus)

With that the Order Pokémon advanced towards Alex with an Extreme Speed and a Dragon Claw ready, but the boy just jumped and dived forward with his hand covered in turquoise energy, it was his own Dragon Claw, and when the attacks clashed, the impact created a shock wave that was so powerful that it sent a few of the Legendary Pokémon with Arceus staggering a bit. The boy then engulfed his left foot with golden flames and delivered the Blaze Kick towards the Legendary's chest. Hence the type, Zygarde received some damage that was perhaps like 28 Health Points. Alex didn't miss the chance and landed another hit with another Dragon Claw, dealing additional damage due to the typing. Still not letting up, he used his own Extreme Speed and combined Close Combat with Power Up Punch, Blaze Kick and Mach Punch. First, a right uppercut with the Mach Punch, then a side kick with Blaze Kick, a back flip to the back, and a left punch with Power Up Punch, all while using Extreme Speed, which made him look like a blur, and after a few hits, he jumped again and was face to face with Zygarde, and he engulfed his feet in golden flames again, but he then delivered them towards Zygarde's face, scoring a critical hit. The last member of the Aura Trio was sent flying to a wall, which shocked the others at the scene, but Arceus was about to get even more impressed in a few moments. Alex soon placed his hands together like he was about to use a ninjutsu, but he closed his eyes and said one word.

"Fairy"

Right after he said that, eighteen plates surrounded him, one was glowing just simply grey, other was glowing red, other was yellow, other was lavender, other was a light bage, almost cream, another was light green, other was violet, another was silver, another was blue, another was green, another was magenta, another was black, one was a baby blue, another was purple, another was pink, another was a tone darker than purple, another was light brown and the last one was orange. As the plates were spinning around him, the pink one soon stopped in front of him and was absorbed, with his hair now changing from red to pink, along with his clothes. The other plates soon faded away, as he jumped to the ceiling, and started to accumulate energy from the moon that was shining now, and Xerneas recognized that attack well.

"It's Moonblast!" She shouted.

Right after she said that, he launched the fairy attack towards the Dragon/Ground type, but right before it hit him, he dodged to the side, almost receiving the hit. To say that he was impressed would be an understatement.

"I must say kid, I'm impressed, no human should be able to actually use Pokémon moves, but you do, and are putting up with me" He complimented the boy, who just smirked.

"Really? Because I don't think I'm sweating a bit" He taunted.

The other Legendary Pokémon sure felt a bit offended that a human was taunting, but after taking a closer look, they realized he was true to his word. There wasn't a sign of exhaustion in him, he just actually looked like he wasn't doing any effort, is he really a human?

"I am, but not a normal one. Dark and Ice" He told them.

Soon the plates appeared again, this time, the baby blue and the black ones were absorbed into his body, with the pink parts being changed to light blue, the rest was already black. He soon grabbed Bladix and dashed forward, the sword now engulfed in a dark aura, it was Night Slash. When he was close to the Order Pokémon, he jumped forward, now climbing his body while delivering slashes to the body, causing damage of course, but Zygarde's ability was soon triggered, which reduced a bit the damage from the Dark Type attack, but it wasn't enough. When the raven haired boy reached Zygarde's face, his fist was covered with ice.

"Too bad your Aura Break only works with Fairy and Dark Types" He said with a mocking tone.

The punch landed, causing a critical hit again, with the super effective attack dealing a number there. Zygarde was sent flying to the wall, and now he was fully covered with bruises, cuts and burn marks. He wasn't going to give up though.

"I will not let myself be defeated by a human!" He shouted, now with his wings glowing a neon green and pointed towards the sky, and shot tiny beams which were now falling in his direction. Alex recognized the attack and dashed through the whole room, now it was time to get serious.

"I was holding back until now Zygarde, but now I'm forced to use more of my strength, Verdict" He said.

A golden seal appeared right in front of him, which sped towards the Order Pokémon and landed due that Zygarde didn't knew what that was, but then, Arceus was starting to connect the dots. Alex soon dashed forward with his body covered in blue dragonic energy and hit Zygarde's chest, but after it, he punched the ground, which then started to break and sent Zygarde flying, now it was his chance.

A neon green sphere was being created in front of him, and once charged, he shot a beam from it, which with three lines combined formed a Z, and when it exploded, Zygarde was still up, but heavily damaged, Alex still looked like he wasn't sweating, and started to accumulate energy from his body. The others were just shocked.

"Who is this human?!" Groudon shouted. It was Arceus' turn to speak now.

"He is the one who inflicts the Revenant Justice, he my children, is Alex Sawyers Prower" She told them.

"The Crimson Revenant"

Soon Alex was engulfed with energy, his clothes now turning white, along with his hair, the weapons, and a sphere was being formed in front of him. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing yellow.

"It's time to finish this" He said. The sphere now was familiar to Arceus, and she was shocked to see what it was, it was Revan's signature move.

"Sentence"

It was launched, the beam now going towards Zygarde, who was flying to dodge it, but the beam just followed him, and then, it hit. A huge explosion was heard, like a planet being destroyed, which caused a major shock wave to come to the room, now making everyone to get deaf, it was now shaking like an earthquake, and when the dust faded, it revealed that Zygarde was out cold.

Alex did it, he defeated Zygarde, a Legendary Pokémon.

He won.

(End song)

* * *

The Legendary Pokémon just gazed in awe at the scene, but the younger Zygarde just rushed towards him.

"Father! Father! Are you okay?" He asked when he arrived, the elder one now being healed by Xerneas who also came with the red Zygarde. After realizing that he lost, he sighed.

"I am, but I guess I lost then" He told them weakly. Arceus could tell her brother was sad, sad that he had to leave, sad that he would have to join a human, but when she looked at Alex, who was back to normal, she only felt empathy, and not even a single drop of excitement of getting a Legendary Pokémon. Quite the opposite, he knew that he was a Legendary, he only faced him to prove himself, not to gain a Pokémon. After the elder Zygarde was healed, he walked towards Alex, a serious look on his face.

"I have lost the battle, and from now on, I am your Pokémon, Master Alex" He told him, but the boy had made up his mind, and shook his head.

"No" Was his reply. They were confused as to why he said that.

"I didn't faced you Zygarde to get you as my Pokémon, I only did it so I could prove myself. However, I know you don't want to be my Pokémon, and I'm fine with it, I'm here because Arceus had invited me, and I know how all of you feel about humanity. If I'm honest, I feel the same, but there are good people in the world, even if they have flaws, we cannot use it as an excuse, we also have to see the good side of everyone, and this is coming from someone who turned a bloodthirsty demon into a friend" He continued. They were shocked to see him just declining the chance of getting a Legendary, it was only once in a lifetime, but Darkrai now felt confused.

"What do you mean with demon?" He asked, and it was then that he showed them the Bladix.

"This sword is called the Bladix, is a sword that is possessed by a demon that relies on blood as its power source. Once a person wields it, it controls the person so it can get the blood that he craves for" He told them. They were scared now by it, and the elder Zygarde was terrified, he was sliced by the attack and he could've bled, but why isn't he?

"However, I got it before I arrived to Viridian Forest, and we've got ourselves a deal..." He told them, now remembering that moment.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _After Scythex left the Acceledrome, Alex's eyes were dead set on the sword that was inside the box. He gazed at it for a moment before he snapped out and looked at it._

 _"Ready Bane? Remember, this sword has a demon that controls the mind, so I need you to protect me" He asked the symbiote, who nodded in his mind._

 **"Yep, don't forget, I now have magical support"** _He replied proudly, remembering that he had magic in his structure after an encounter with Dr. Strange._

 _Alex shook his head in amusement at his partner's reply, but then he got serious, and grabbed the hilt. Almost immediately, he got in a transe, now appearing in a complete dark void._

 _"Where am I?" He asked to himself, his voice echoed through the void, this wasn't like his subconscious. Right after a while, a black tentacle appeared out of the blue, aiming to catch him, but another black tentacle stopped it, now clashing against each other, and then the tentacle that defended Alex enveloped him, now getting him into a suit like Black Spider-Man. The other tentacle tried to envelop Alex's body, but with him having the suit, it was impossible._

 _"What is the meaning of this?!" A voice echoed, and soon, the sword appeared, but the hilt had an eye instead of the jewel._

 _"What is stopping me from controlling him?!" He shouted, but it was turn for Bane to talk._

 _"I am" He replied. Since this was Alex's subconscious his voice wasn't telepathic. Bladix soon noticed him, anger visible in its features._

 _"WHO ARE YOU?!" He demanded, but it was Alex's turn to speak._

 _"He is Bane, my symbiote, and the one who's stopping you from controlling me" He replied, and the sword now gazed through Bane, now looking at Alex's face._

 _"You, you tell your symbiote to leave your body right now! Or else I'll destroy your mind!" He shouted, but Alex just looked unfazed, almost bored._

 _"Then do it"_

 _That caught Bladix off guard, was the boy actually telling him to destroy his mind?_

 _"What?"_

 _"What you heard, destroy my mind then, and there won't be a single soul that you will control to get what you want. But, I can propose you something" Alex repeated. Bladix felt forced to sigh, the boy was clever, but a proposal? That is actually funny, but it could be interesting._

 _"I'm listening" He told Alex. It was now the time to do it._

 _"I can give you the blood you need, after all, I discovered that I can absorb blood and use it as energy, so I've got in my body the blood of thousands. And my job requires killing sometimes, so you'll have enough blood until I get to find someone to kill, but you won't control my mind. Short story, you don't control me, I give you blood, capiche?" He told the sword._

 _It was tempting, but he had an immeasurable lust for blood, so how was he going to feed himself for that long?_

 _"Then you tell me if you need some, and I'll go find someone to kill, of course, someone who deserves it" He told him._

 _Bladix was surprised to see that the boy knew what he was thinking, and the idea sure seemed fair enough._

 _"I accept" He replied._

 _Alex nodded and Bane soon released his body._

 ** _End of_ _Flashback_**

"And that's how he became my friend" Alex finished.

They were surprised at it, but then Arceus remembered something.

"Hey Alex" She called, everyone got their attention towards the Original One, and he nodded.

"Are you familiarized with the name Revan?" Everyone was curious as to why would she mention the leader of the Judgement Trio, and he nodded.

"I am, he was one of my ancestors"

That got everyone, including Arceus shocked. How in the world was a boy a descendant of the Judge Pokémon?!

"How did you discovered about him being one of your ancestors?" The elder Zygarde asked, and Alex just gazed at him and then at the sword.

"It was right after the deal with Bladix was made. I was giving a bit of blood that I had, but then I realized that it got mixed with my DNA, and then..." He started off, remembering that once more.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _He got apart a bit of the blood that he accumulated and gave it to Bladix, he was soon glowing a bit red, and then noticed something peculiar on the boy's blood. It was then that he realized some of the boy's abilities._

 _"Hey, hum- I mean, Alex, do you have any abilities?" He asked, and the boy nodded._

 _"Then what does Session in the Court, Conversion and Platters do?" He continued. This got his attention, and Bane's as well._

 _"I didn't heard of those abilities, have you Bane?" He replied to the sword and asked the symbiote, who shook his head._

 _"Neither I did, but I'll look for it" He replied. Screens appeared on Alex's mind and then the results appeared, the info that appeared was sure interesting._

 _"Apparently, those abilities are from a Pokémon called Revan, who's said to be one of the eldest Legendary Pokémon in that dimension. The ability Session in the Court allows the Pokémon to study the opponent's stats, including Health, Offense, Defense, abilities, move sets, and even its life, which will determine if the Pokémon had committed crimes willingly, forcefully or if he didn't commit a crime at all. The ability Platters allow the Pokémon to actually change his types at will, with a maximum of two types. Conversion is actually a hidden ability, and it allows the Pokémon to absorb any kind of Special attack, which will strengthen the Pokémon and will recover Health Points, perhaps the ultimate absorption ability" He told them. Bladix now realized that he could also feel the DNA, and surprisingly, he found the DNA of the Pokémon in Alex's._

 _"Revan is said to be a Normal/Steel Duel Type, with the possibility to learn every single move, including signature ones from other Legendary Pokémon. He, along with his subordinates Patros and Albatross, form the Judgement Trio. Albatross is the weakest one of the trio and known as the Attorney Pokémon, he's a Steel/Psychic Type, his abilities apparently are Session in the Court, Adaptability and his own ability known as Evidence. The ability Evidence allows the Pokémon to learn about the opponent's weaknesses and exploit them. His signature ability is called Accusation, is a status move, which paralyzes the opponent for 5 turns, which cannot be resisted nor evaded, and it is a priority move, which means it'll always hit first. The opponent while still under the effect of Accusation gets all of the bonus stats cancelled and cannot use passive moves like Protect, Safe Guard, Rain Dance, etcetera._

 _Patros is the second member of the trio and known as the Jury Pokémon, he's a Steel/Dark Type. His abilities are Session in the Court, the ability that all members of the Judgement Trio have, Trace and his own ability known as Debate. This ability actually scans the opponent's stats and will determine if the opponent is strong and will determine a strategy to win. His signature ability is known as Verdict, however, this move can also be learned by the other members of the Judgement Trio, this move is like an ultimate version of Lock On, but instead of granting a hit next time, if this status attack lands, then the victory is granted, it cannot be resisted nor destroyed, but it can be avoided._

 _And lastly, there's Revan, the leader of the Judgement Trio and known as the Judge Pokémon, and as I mentioned before, he's a Steel/Normal Duel Type, with the abilities Session in the Court, Platters and Conversion. His signature ability is the most interesting part, it is called Sentence, and it is a move that, determining the situation and the opponent's life, if the Pokémon was forced to commit crimes, it will be spared, but the trainer, in case he was the one who forced the Pokémon, won't, but if it is the contrary, the Pokémon is sentenced to a punishment agreeing with the crimes committed, the worst case would be death. To make it short, it is the ultimate version of Arceus' Judgement, and not even that Pokémon can learn it. Sentence is also a priority move, it cannot be avoided and will always hit first" He finished._

 _Both were impressed at it, but Bladix now realized something._

 _"Alex, I forgot to tell you, I have also found that Pokémon's DNA on yours" He told the boy, who was super surprised at that, but then, he had that feeling that it was true, and determination soon filled him._

 _"Then we'll train for a few weeks, and then we'll go to the Pokémon dimension, I need to learn more about my ancestors"_

 ** _End o_ _f_ _Flashback_**

"That's how I knew about Revan" He finished.

The others were shocked to see that he was the descendant of Revan, but then again, it made sense, after all, he used Verdict and Sentence, along with the ability of Platters. The elder Zygarde was impressed, and he could see that the boy had a pure aura, hence having his dark side, and he made up his mind. He stepped closer and was now on his knees, almost posing like a knight in front of their king.

"Alex, after knowing about you, I could feel your aura, it is pure, something I would only expect in the Chosen One, but now I see that I was wrong, and I wish to learn more about the good side of humanity, by your side" He told the boy.

Arceus was surprised, he could see honesty on her brother's words, and saw that he was actually doing it willingly, he now wanted to be trained. Alex saw this too, and smiled, both at her and him.

"Of course Zygarde, I'll be your trainer" He replied. With a mental command, Bane started to create a Master Ball and he then touched Zygarde's chest, engulfing him with the red light, and when the Master Ball closed, it immediately let out the signature 'ping', meaning it was a no resistance capture. The younger one was actually a bit surprised at the fact that his father was captured, but he was happy, after all, he had seen some humans, and Alex was right, there are good ones. The boy soon released the newly captured Zygarde, who looked at Arceus with an imaginary smile.

"Well, I guess I'm now owned, funny indeed" He chuckled. She nodded in response, a smile on her face.

"I know you're in good hands Zeith, after all, Revan was the wisest of our kind" She replied. Alex had made himself a mental note to remember which is which. Zygarde, now known as Zeith, walked towards his son, serious as ever.

"Remember Seth, take care of Xerneas and Yvetal while I'm out, I can feel that we'll meet again, and until then, I expect you to be stronger" Zeith told his son, who was known as Seth, Alex chuckled at the names, it's almost like they were twins instead of father and son. Seth gazed at the boy and nodded to him.

"Take care of my dad Alex"

"Naturally, but if Kalos needs him, tell him that and I'll send him" Alex replied.

All of the Legendary Pokémon nodded in approval, he got their respect for that. He soon opened a portal, which led to Viridian Forest, and gazed at the Hall once more, before his eyes landed on Arceus.

"I'll be with the Chosen One on his journey, hope you don't mind having some Pokémon here" He warned her, and soon stepped into the portal. She was surprised at the warning, but she agreed nonetheless.

"Don't worry, my dear, don't worry"

* * *

Once again, in Viridian Forest, the portal opened, but this time, Alex just came walking from it, the forest now empty, and then he felt a rush of aura through the Master Ball. Knowing what it was, he grabbed it and tossed it to the air, now showing that Zeith was in his Core Form, a blue hexagon on his back.

 ** _"So I see we're in the Kanto Region, it really passes its expectations"_** He commented through telepathy, Alex merely nodded.

"It does, Kanto is one of the most natural regions, with technology to actually have a great balance. Though, Pallet Town is the town that's more connected to the nature, it's like a paradise" He replied. Soon a question popped in his head.

"So, do you wish to remain out of your Pokéball or do you want to be inside?"

 ** _"Meh, I would rather remain outside, after all, nobody knows which Pokémon I am if I'm only in my Core Form"_**

Alex nodded and soon placed the Pokéball on his pocket, and then Zeith climbed on his body and got inside the pocket on his chest. He took his head out then, almost like a baby Kangaskhan inside its mother's poach, Alex had to chuckle at that, but then went on. While he was walking, he suddenly heard an explosion nearby and on instinct went to check on it at a speed only Pokémon using Extreme Speed would. When he reached the noise, he saw it was a few men wearing black clothes, a red R in the center, they were grunts from Team Rocket. They had a Golbat, Nidoking and Mightyena attacking a Lucario, but it was black, and the 'mask' was crimson red along with the fur in the torso, it also had a lightning printed on its tail. It was also female, because of the details that would be impossible for a Pokémon to have. She had a hourglass figure, with her breasts being a proud DD Cups, almost completely covering the chest spike, her butt was just simply rounded and firm, almost looking like a juicy apple, which at each jump she did her breasts would jiggle wildly, defying gravity along with her butt cheeks. He was stunned at her figure, but then she was hit by a Sonic Boom by Golbat which sent her flying away, receiving damage and now confused, that snapped Alex out of his transe. With his abilities triggered, he noticed the auras of the Rocket grunts, and realized they weren't saint at all, their Pokémon included. He now started to growl in anger, seeing now the things they did, the Pokémon that they almost killed for greedy purposes, and how they treated their Pokémon.

"Get that Lucario! I don't care if she's injured or not, as long as she's captured, that's all that matters!" The leader of the group shouted.

That was the last straw. They really pissed him off.

* * *

(Play Anthem of the Lonely by Nine Lashes)

"Hey!" He shouted.

The grunts looked at him and then smirked, they just stopped attacking the Lucario who was still too injured to stand up, and gazed at Alex in confusion.

 _"Revan?"_ She asked as she felt his aura.

"Hey kid, why don't you just get away? This shouldn't be of your concern" A grunt said while they were approaching him.

"It totally is, you're hurting her!" Alex replied while yelling.

"So what? What are you gonna do to stop us, kid?"

Bad choice of words from the grunt.

Alex in a split second unsheathed the Bladix and ripped his hand off. The others jumped in surprise as the grunt with a hand missing started to bleed out while screaming bloody murder. His Mightyena reacted quickly and went for a Crunch, but the boy just stepped aside in the last moment and stabbed it. He threw the body aside and the others just ordered their Pokémon to attack. Golbat went for an Air Cutter while Nidoking used Poison Sting, as Alex just jumped away from the attacks, his eyes weren't the same rubies that they usually were, this time, they were fully black, with red dots in the middle of them. He soon went for the Golbat and stabbed it in mid air before he started to slice it off like sushi. One of the grunts threw another Pokéball which revealed an Arcanine, who fired off a Flamethrower, but was absorbed by Alex's body, and retrieved it with a shock wave of fire from the Bladix. The shock wave had left some second grade burn marks in the grunt that was hit, and Alex took the chance to kill him. He soon dashed at light speed and used a Stinger on the grunt, piercing him completely, the blood was absorbed into his body and the Arcanine now used Flame Charge, but Alex dashed too and in a swift motion, he cut the Arcanine in half. The leader now had it.

"All units this is Delta 382! We're being literally slaughtered here! We need assistance!" He shouted through the com.

"Nidoking use Hyper Beam!" He ordered.

The Poison Pokémon charged the energy beam in little time, and fired it. Alex then planted the sword in the floor and took the hit dead on, it was dealing some damage, but not enough. Slowly, he was forcing his way through it, surprising the other grunts at the action. In a split second, he sliced the Hyper Beam away, and dashed towards the Nidoking with the glove ready. With a right uppercut, the Poison/Ground Type was sent flying, but with the chain connected to the wrist blade, it pierced through the Nidoking's chest, and was brought back to land. The Nidoking was officially dead after being pierced by black spikes that came from the ground, Alex had used Bane's abilities and killed the Nidoking. The leader gazed at the corpses of the group and was scared now of the boy, and on cue, the other grunts arrived, each commanding their Pokémon to attack. Alex just jumped away from them and triggered his guns, now shooting infinite amounts of bullets everywhere. Some Pokémon took them, suffering damage, but it got worse when he jumped onto a grunt's Charizard's back, and ripped its wings off with his own hands. The Fire Lizard Pokémon roared in agony and was decapitated afterwards. Its trainer shouted its name before it was hit by a Flamethrower by Alex, screaming bloody murder and being burned alive. Another one told her Blastoise to use Hydro Cannon, and the Water Type did so, but Alex then faded away, and looked around confused, but a hole appeared below him, and he fell into it. A few moments later, a geyser of blood appeared, which had the female grunts screaming in terror and the male ones shitting their pants. The grunt that owned the Blastoise was on her knees, but something touched her on the shoulder, revealing her Blastoise, that was completely mangled, with its eyes being the same as Alex's, which then jumped at her, devouring her flesh while she screamed in both terror, sadness and agony. Alex appeared after that, and had a sadistic smirk. His eyes now were fully black, his body fully covered in blood and guts, which made them throw up, and after that, he snapped his fingers. They were now scared and confused as to what was about to happen now, but then, the ground started to lightly shake, then got wilder, and wilder, and wilder, until cracks appeared, and from them, black goo came, which then grabbed them all with the exception of the leader, and with it, their lunges were torn apart, along with the Pokémon's, all screaming in agony as their leader gazed at it all with fear, he was fully broken now. Alex soon appeared in front of him, the smirk not fading at all, but his eyes were back to normal.

"This is what I'll do to stop you" He told him.

After Alex said that, he pierced his chest with his own hand, which held the Rocket Leader's heart, and then crushed it within his hand, and took it out.

(End song)

* * *

After calming down from that sudden outburst, he gazed around and saw that the symbiote still stood, the mangled bodies of the Rocket Grunts and their Pokémon were unrecognizable, guts along with brains and other parts of the body laid on the grass that was now fully painted with blood. Zeith saw this all and got a bit sick and scared.

 ** _"Remind me to never get on your bad side Alex, you can be too dangerous"_** He commented. Alex had to sweatdrop at how he overdid himself. Bladix on the other hand was sighing in satisfaction inside his mind.

 ** _"Ahh, it's been a long time since I've got such a feast, you were true to your word Alex"_** He cheered, but Bane actually was just sweatdropping inside Alex's head too.

 ** _"Once again you overdid yourself Alex, but at least Bladix now is sure about our deal"_ ** He told his carrier. Alex then remembered about it, and placed the sword in the floor.

The blood apparently reacted to the movement and soon started to come towards the sword, which absorbed it all, and the bodies were also turned into blood surprisingly, and were absorbed too. After a few seconds, the whole clearing was clean, without any blood nor corpses, but craters remained. It was then that he gazed at the Lucario, who had recovered enough to stand up, but wasn't fully healed. When she noticed him, she backed off a bit, but then she sensed his aura, and saw that it actually didn't intended ill nor danger, so she relaxed a bit, she even thought she had seen a little spark. He slowly approached her, who was just looking at him with a smile, he could feel she was grateful.

 _"Thank you for saving me young man, for a second I thought you were Lord Revan"_ She thanked him, but both Alex and Zeith were surprised, the boy was right about Revan being one of his ancestors if a Shiny Lucario confused him with the Legendary Pokémon. He just merely nodded in response, a smile on his face.

"No problem, after all, why wouldn't I save such a beauty as you?" He replied. She actually blushed a bit at the flirting, but Zeith was a bit surprised, he never thought he would be the flirting type.

 _"Th-thanks anyway, well, I have to go, here it isn't safe"_ She said. Alex just nodded, feeling nervous for the first time actually, and he didn't knew what to do. Remembering the grunts, he noticed that she was amost out of the clearing, he had little time to ask her the deal.

"Wait!"

The Lucario stopped dead on her tracks and looked at him, she saw that a blush was on his face.

 _'Is he blushing because of me?'_ She thought, and after sensing his aura, she confirmed it, he was actually a bit flustered.

"Y'know, since, there are... dangerous Pokémon here and, since those grunts might come back, I would like to ask you if... if... if you wanted to join me perhaps?" He asked, feeling nervous for the first time after 4 years.

She was shocked, and if she was honest, she admitted that he was handsome too, very well built, toned up, and his tanned skin just to add it all, he was a grown man in physics. She blushed a bit at the thought, but after considering it, she decided it, and nodded.

 _"Yes, I would like that"_ She replied.

He actually smiled so brightly that the last time he had such a smile was when he arrived to Hot Wheels City, but he composed himself and asked Bane to create a Luxury Ball, who did it immediately, after 5 seconds, it was done, and he tapped her forehead with it, now being sucked inside it, not showing resistance at all, as the Pokéball pinged. He smiled as he placed it in his pocket and went on his way.

After a while, they had reached a hill in which stood the lab of the world famous researcher and honorary Pokémon Master Professor Samuel Oak, and smiled, this was the place which he would visit in three years to get his official starter. Passing by it, he now saw it, the little town that is so popular in Kanto, Pallet Town.

He breathed in the air and sighed with contempt, it was so fresh and relaxing, after that, he decided to sprint out, he wanted to stay in one specific place in this town, at least enough so he could prepare him for what's coming. After sprinting for a while, he finally saw a house that was in the farthest hill, it was yellow while the roof was red. He had now the biggest smile in his face, and when he reached the door, he composed himself to look casual, and had a natural smile. He knocked on the door a few times and waited. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a woman that looked like she was on her early 40's, she was wearing a red shirt, and by the size of the chest he could tell she was from C to D cups, she also wore a white skirt and pink sandals. Her chocolate brown eyes were like amber, while her hair was tied in a ponytail. The woman was Delia Sakaki Ketchum, wife of Thrawn Ketchum. She has a smile on her face which would make any enraged man calm down.

"Hello? How can I help you?" She asked, her voice was soft, almost soothing.

"Yeah, I was wondering, do you actually know where could I stay? I just recently got in here and I don't have enough for a hotel" He replied. She looked a bit confused but then again, her nature to help always came first.

"Well young man, you can stay in the house, after all, it isn't like there are any hotels in Pallet. Come in" She told him as she opened the door a bit more.

He smiled, his plan worked. He stepped in, looking around, and it was just like he had seen in the cartoon, she noticed his gaze and motioned him to sit on the couch. He did so, and then, he thought on the next step of his plan: Train Ash Ketchum.

Speak of the devil, Alex heard then noise coming from the stairs, and when he looked behind, he saw the raven haired boy that he knew oh so well, but he had red eyes this time, just like his. This was Ash Ketchum, the Chosen One, the one he had to train.

Ash then came to him, a smile on his face and his hand stretched towards the 19 year old.

"Hey there, I'm Ash, and you?" Ash greeted.

Alex smiled, and shook his hand.

"Alex, Alex Sawyers Prower"

* * *

 **A/N: And cut! That was it for chapter 2. Hope you all liked the battles and I apologize for those who imagined the gory parts, it's just that it is something I have (Thank you Prototype). Well, don't forget guys, rate and review, and stay tuned.**

 ** _Smell ya later!_**


	3. 3: Kanto Here We Go!

**Well guys, welcome to chapter 3, and this is where everything begins in the Pokémon dimension, with the prologue ended and the mystery is about to be discovered. Last chapter I hope you liked, and now you'll have some ideas of what Alex had planned to train Ash. Oh, also, go check LucarioMaster333's profile, he's one of my friends here in FanFiction and his story The New Republic is rightfully mine BTW, since I've wrote it in Wattpad and he brought it here, so go check him and give him some kudos.**

"Speech"

"Phone Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Pokémon Speech & Flashbacks"_

 _'Pokémon Thoughts'_

 _ **"Telepathy Speech & inner Flashbacks"**_

That's all I wanted to say.

 ** _On with the show_**

* * *

 _The start line is where the journey to discovery is revealed – Crimson Revenant_

* * *

In a hill close to the river, stood a raven haired boy, his pale skin shining in the sunlight, his red eyes were closed so he could focus more, the Z's in his cheeks were barely noticeable, the red bangs that also were in his hair were glowing, the black shirt combined with the black sweatpants and the red shoes could look very menacing to some, but there is someone else that is far more dangerous than this boy. This was Ash Ketchum, the soon to be 10 years old, with only one day away from his birthday. Right now he was in his morning meditation, but suddenly a figure dashed to him with a sword in hand, aiming for his neck, but in a swift motion, he dodged the attack and hit the attacker's hand that was holding the sword, making the figure lose its grip on the hilt and letting it go. Ash in less than a second grabbed the sword and held it at the attacker's throat, but he didn't notice that the attacker was wearing a metal glove with a wrist blade that was on his throat. After taking a closer look, you can notice the tanned skin from the figure, the Z's on its cheeks and the red orbs that shone with the daylight, the messy black hair that had the two signature crimson lightnings running through the sides, the red bangs on each end and the long black and red battle coat along with the black and red combat boots; the figure was Alex Sawyers, the boy that is currently 22 years old, but his body is the same from 3 years ago. Ash had to smirk at the move, he didn't even noticed it, but it seems logical, since Alex had far more training and experience than him.

"I'll have to admit brother, you're getting better and better each day" Alex complimented, and the young Ketchum nodded.

"True, but remember big bro, we'll be traveling together so we'll keep training" He replied with a chuckle.

If you're wondering just what do they mean? Well, let's just say that, Alex's bloodline is more mixed than any kind. In truth...

 ** _He's Ash's elder brother_**

* * *

(Play now The Resistance by Skillet)

 _Ladies and Gentlemen..._

 _Introducing the new saga..._

 _Written by DarkDestroyerAlex..._

 _With the collaboration of LucarioMaster333:_

 _ **ALEX THE CRIMSON REVENANT**_

 _ **SEASON 4: GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL**_

" _Disclaimer, we own nothing but OC's and plot"_

(End Song)

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3: KANTO HERE WE GO!**_

Alex and Ash were currently now returning from their brief sparring, huge grins were plastered in their faces. As they got to the house, they knocked on the door and waited for it to open, and when it did, it revealed that Delia was there, along with a man that looked to be on his late 50's, grayish blonde hair that pointed upwards, he was also wearing a red office t shirt under a white lab coat, brown pants and black office shoes. This was the Regional Professor of Kanto, the one in charge to give the starters and the honorary Pokémon Master Samuel Oak, great friend of the Ketchums and a great friend of Marcel. Delia got a smile on her face while Oak was the same to a lesser degree.

"Ah about time, breakfast is ready, and I took the chance to call Samuel here to join us, hope you don't mind" She told them, but they only shook their heads.

"Not at all mom, in fact, as Ashy Boy always says, the more the merrier" Alex replied, earning a punch in the shoulder from a grumbling Ash.

Ash could take his mom calling him Ashy, but Alex not so much, but it's better your brother rather than your rival that's an ass. So well, as to how in the nine hells Alex is actually Ash's elder brother, that was actually explained two years ago, one year after Alex had met Ash.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _It has been one year after Alex had arrived to Pallet Town and met Ash, right now he was helping Delia with the dishes while Ash was with his Lucario whom after a while revealed that her name was Xanna and with Zeith who was in his Core Form and was sitting in Ash's lap. They were watching the finals of that year's Indigo Plateau league with great interest and excitement; interest from Zeith and excitement from both Ash and Xanna. Alex couldn't help but smile warmly at the scene, and today is the day he gets 20 years old, though ever since his 19th birthday his body stopped aging somehow, until now it something neither him nor his Devil Arms understand. Once he finished washing the dishes, he went to his new room (Since Delia offered him to live with them after a while), and opened his laptop. Once he opened his account in Skype, he dialed his parents' account, sticking up to his promise of calling them once he was 20 years old. After a few rings, the screen showed that a woman with reddish brown waist length hair, her green eyes just as beautiful as emeralds, her pale skin looking smooth like silk, and her pink cargo shirt showing a bit of her modest C Cups and the brown skirt that followed soon after; this was Caroline Prower, his mother, and beside her, stood a 52 year old man, his shoulder length black hair looking as smooth as a pop star's, he was wearing a tuxedo only and his eyes were the same color as his mother's hair, the tanned skin couldn't be forgotten; this was Marcel Saywers, his father and also previously known as the Auburn Revenant. Both had a gleam in their eyes after seeing that the 15 year old boy that they raised had now become a 20 year old grown man. They couldn't help but stare in awe and pride at how much their son had grown._

 _"Hey mom, hey dad, glad to see you once again" Alex greeted through the videocall. His parents soon snapped out and greeted him as well._

 _"Alex! Oh my baby you don't know just how much I missed you!" Caroline shouted, and to Marcel's amusement, Alex chuckled._

 _"Believe me, I do, remember, I can feel every living thing in the multiverse" He replied._

 _Marcel sure was a bit surprised, he sure had a strong connection, but Alex just seemed to surpass him in a great way, he had to smile in pride at his son._

 _"That's very amazing Alex, it seems your abilities are growing" He commented, Alex just nodded._

 _"Mhm, indeed, I suppose you've heard about uncle Brock right now, am I right?" He asked._

 _His father indeed had heard about it, he had told Alex that Brock had told him from how he had turned him, Ultron, Thanos, Maestro and the Grandmaster into Avengers, how he had frustrated Ronan's plans in the Middle Ground dimension and discovered his Kree bloodline, to how he had turned the Racing Drones into good guys and discovered about him being an Acceleron in the AcceleRacers dimension. But Alex was about to say something that would change the way he saw his bloodline forever._

 _"Yeah, I did those things, currently I'm in the Pokémon dimension, I just discovered that I'm a descendant of Revan, the Judge Pokémon and I'm staying in Pallet Town with Delia Ketchum and her son Ash" He finished._

 _His parents suddenly paled at the news, and Alex could tell that there was something off, and with his link, he had a suspicion of what it was._

 _"There's something about Delia that I don't know, am I right?" He asked._

 _Marcel had gazed at Caroline, who reluctantly nodded, and he took a deep breath, until he spoke._

 _"Alex, there's something I need to tell you" Marcel told him._

 _That sure perked his interest, the last time his dad spoke like that was when he told him the truth about his bloodline, but this was something else._

 _"Back when, I was in, my journeys through the dimensions when I was 17 years old, I had went to that same dimension as well, and the first region that I visited was Kanto, specifically Pallet Town. When I started, I was in with two more trainers, one was a boy that had a red striped jacket along with a red cap, he had a yellow back, black pants and blue shoes. His name was Red Satoshi, and the other was a girl, she had waist length brown hair, pale skin auburn eyes and also wore a white had, a black sleeveless shirt and jean blue skirt, with red trainers; in fact, her name was Delia Sakaki Stone._

 _He waited for a few seconds so Alex could take the information in, and continued._

 _She was 16 back in that time, pretty young, but her body was developing fast, she was pretty I thought the first few days, but after defeating the Celadon Gym, she had brought a few things from Erika's shop, with it, her hair now was glowing and flowed in a way that was so hypnotizing, she was gorgeous. Since then I started to have a crush on her, and it kept on. Like the Ash that you saw in the TV shows here, we had traveled through Kanto, the Orange Islands, with me defeating the current champion and becoming the new Champion of the Orange Islands, but decided to travel more. Then we went through Johto, and then Hoenn; I never did the Battle Frontier so... then it was Sinnoh, it turned out to be one of the most interesting regions in my opinion. It told a lot about a lost trio known as the Judgement Trio, but mainly about the leader of it, known as Revan._

 _But when we visited the Towers of Time and Space, it was when we found out about her bloodline, her being the descendant of Revan. It was then that, once we left the tower, she told me she had feelings for me. We just got into our early 20's, with me being 21 and her 20, though people called me 'Old Man' because I was too mature for my age._

 _Alex had chuckled at it, he too would expect to be called 'Old Man' one day._

 _After that, we started to date, and the Sinnoh League took place. Like the previous leagues, I had won, and as a prize, well, V-Cards just got exchanged._

 _Caroline and Marcel had blushes on their faces, Marcel mostly, now remembering that night vividly. Alex could feel that 'someone' wanted to escape from its prison, and immediately interjected._

 _"Dad, please tell Carlos to get down, from here I can feel him wanting to get out" He told his father with certain amusement._

 _Marcel's response was his blush darkening and immediately gave the order. 'Carlos' suddenly went limp, much to Marcel's relief, but the blush remained. He lightly coughed to recompose himself and kept going._

 _After that, we went to Unova, which was sure something interesting, but not as much as Sinnoh, sure it had its perks, but it had some more cons. The Vertress Conference was good enough, and as in the last league, I won. After that, we went to the Kalos Region, which somehow was far more interesting than Sinnoh, with it introducing the new level of evolution known as Mega-Evolution. Luckily for me, my newly evolved Electivire, who was my traveling companion, was able to, and after getting the Key Stone from Sycamore, and finding an Electivirite, we managed to use Mega-Evolution. It was a blast._

 _The Kalos League was by far the greatest one that I've participated in, the stadium was fairly advanced and the participants had a_ lot _of potential and strength. The finals were the toughest, my opponent had a Tyrantrum, Hawlucha, Goodra, Dedenne, Absol and a Mega-Gardevoir, if I remember correctly her name was Diantha Carnet" Marcel spoke._

 _Alex nodded, and could already tell where this was going._

 _"And let me guess, 9 years after the Lumiose Conference you gave up on your journey, stood with Delia in Vaniville Town and then you found out that she was pregnant" Alex finished._

 _Caroline was surprised at how fast Alex had caught up, but Marcel had expected this a bit and nodded._

 _"Yes, after you were born, Thrawn came. I could feel just how compatible he actually was with her and how she was with him. My aura suddenly had changed, and I couldn't find any compatibility, that saddened me. After a few weeks, I had found both kissing each other, and their auras had finally merged. I stood there watching it all, but when Thrawn saw me, he had a desperate face, Delia was the same when she noticed me. And do you know what I did Alex?_

 _Alex just shook his head._

 _I smiled. I just, simply smiled, I could feel happiness in her when she was with him, and let them be happy together. She however, felt sad, because she knew she had cheated on me, and I was okay with it, scarring guilt was within her, and when she looked at you in the crib, she picked you, and gave you to me. Her words will never be forgotten._

 _Flashback_

 **"Take him Marcel, as much as I would like to raise him, I don't feel worthy of such a task. I had betrayed you, and you only told me to go on, to be happy, but how to be happy, if the first love of your life just tells you to go with the one she cheated with? Marcel, I love you, and I really do, but I'm not worthy of you anymore. Don't bother with me anymore, because you might suffer even more"**

 **I just stood there amazed, but I only cupped her cheek and lifted her face, which showed her red puffed eyes, she was crying.**

 **"Delia... I wouldn't ever dare to think to stop thinking about you"**

 **Her eyes just showed confusion and amazement.**

 **"But why? Why are you not willing to stop thinking about me?"**

 **"Because it's my duty to bring happiness and safety, not as a boyfriend, but as a Revenant"**

 **To say that she was confused before would now become an understatement. She was completely off.**

 **"I felt your aura ever since we met Thrawn Delia, your auras are compatible, more than ours are, and, honestly, I was sad in the beginning, but then I started to understand, we just weren't the right ones for each other. We might not be made for each other, but that spark that we felt; it will never fade, remember that"**

 **I could feel her aura shift a little, she slowly nodded, and Thrawn came in. I smiled to him and went towards him. I had my son in my arms and already had everything set to leave. Right before I went through the portal, I gazed at him and gave him a manly hug.**

 **"Take care of her Thrawn, she will need your support from now on, and come visit her as much as you can"**

 **Thrawn nodded and smiled.**

 **"Don't worry, I'll take care of her"**

 **I smiled one last time at him and told him something that would shock him for life.**

 **"And go easy on the rebels, Palpatine is the real villain, I'll call you once you're back to the Quimera"**

 **He just suddenly paled, and for some reason, his skin now turned blue, revealing his fully red eyes, the irises being redder than the rest. Delia was shocked too, she knew about Thrawn being a Chiss, but how did I knew it? That doesn't matter... yet. I had glanced at her for the last time and smiled again.**

 **"I love you, Delia Sakaki Stone"**

 **And with that, I stepped into the portal. I was back home.**

 _End of Flashback_

 _And that's what happened" Marcel finished._

 _Alex was shocked at it, so his step father was Grand Admiral Thrawn? This would maybe increase the ally list. But now understood it, he wasn't mad or anything, but understood why she did that._

 _"I can understand why she did that, I'm not mad. Though, it is good to know a bit more about my family" He responded._

 _Caroline was glad he didn't held a grudge nor anything, in fact, he looked calm. Marcel sighed in relief, now that a burden was lifted out of his back, he felt lighter._

 _"I'm glad you're not mad Alex, you're acting like I did when I was your age" He chuckled._

 _Alex just smiled, and noticed it was time for his training._

 _"As much as I would've liked to talk to you more, it's time for my training schedule with Ash. It was great to see you two though" Alex commented._

 _Caroline had whined a bit of how much she wished to talk to him more, but Marcel nodded._

 _"I can understand. See you soon my son"_

 _"See ya soon too dad"_

 _"Bye my baby, and don't forget to change your-"_

 _"I'm not Ash, goodbye" He quickly cut off his mom and hung off the call, ignoring the whines and complaints from her._

 _He sighed in relief for escaping of his embarrassment, and went down._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

And so that's how he knew that he was Ash's elder brother.

Right now they were all in their seats in the kitchen table, drool slightly falling from Ash, Xanna, Alex and Prof. Oak's jaws at the smell, while Delia was cooking and Zeith was merely in the window taking his sunbath. After a few minutes, five plates of eggs, bacon, sausages, bread and four glasses of orange juice were served, Alex on the other hand just took coffee, he said he actually enjoyed drinking it and that he got it from his father. Delia remembered just how much Marcel enjoyed coffee and smiled. As they were eating, Ash and Alex were devouring their food at a fast pace, but at least they've got manners, well, they might be hungry, but they know how to behave in a table, just like Thrawn. Those two had such things in common.

"So, are you both ready to start your journey tomorrow?" Oak asked. The red eyed tanned boys merely nodded as they gulped down the food in their mouths.

"Mhm, yes we are Prof. Oak, can't wait to get myself a great starter!" Ash cheered.

"I agree, Xanna and Zeith had been dying to get someone who wasn't each other to fight against, after all, they wished to be trained" Alex added in a more composed way.

Back when Alex met Oak, the Kanto Regional Professor got a shock when he learned that Zeith was the Legendary Order Pokémon Zygarde from the Aura Trio of Kalos, and studied the poor Dragon/Ground Type nonstop, of course, Zeith knew Oak meant no harm and allowed Oak to study him in each form and the power levels; they were close enough to Arceus herself, which shocked him a lot, but Alex knew better that Zeith's full power could go beyond that.

With Xanna it was only because she was a Shiny one, but her colors were extremely different from a known Shiny. Although she could speak with telepathy, Alex, Ash and Delia could quite understand her if she merely spoke in Pokéspeech, something that originated from their bloodline which allowed them the Senses of Pokémon, which also meant that not only they could understand Pokémon, but they would see them in a Pokémon's perspective, have superior senses and also could (weirdly) eat Pokéfood. The last one took a bit longer to get used to, but they would manage it. When she was revealed to Delia, she got a major surprise at her body and teased Alex on what a nice catch he got (and both could tell in which way she actually meant that), which brought a few blushes to their faces. After that, they found out that Xanna actually likes human food and started to get used to Delia's cooking since she wasn't that much of a fan to Pokéfood.

And now back to the kitchen, Oak nodded, remembering the craters they would occasionally leave when they sparred and sweatdropped.

"But don't you think it would actually be overkill? Remember that Xanna actually fights Zeith in his Perfect Form and both get toe to toe against each other" He deadpanned.

Alex suddenly remembered the craters too, along with Ash, Xanna, Delia and Zeith who was listening to the conversation and they all sweatdropped as well.

"*sigh* So much to get them pumped up for tougher enemies" Alex sighed. Xanna and Zeith nervously chuckled, but Bladix, who was in Alex's room was laughing his hilt off while Bane was laughing more composedly inside Alex's head.

 ** _"On the bright side, we at least are now ready for any rampaging overpowered Pokémon and Legendary catastrophes"_** Zeith commented, and it actually brightened the mood. Ash was now fired up, but kept calm and collected, now thinking on a few ways to train his starter, Alex had a certainty that his own starter would have a _very_ tough time with training.

 _"True, however, tougher Gym Battles might require us, it'll surely be an instant victory"_ Xanna warned with a serious tone, but something told her Alex did not see it that way.

"That is, but not always I'll use you, mostly I'll use the other Pokémon, because each will have the same level of strength, I can be sure of that" Alex replied. She reluctantly nodded and went back to her meal, and Alex noticed her sadness.

"Don't be sad, I will use you a few times as the first ones, after all, sometimes Typing can help you win it" He cheered. Ash nodded, but then his face turned dead serious.

"One thing I'm glad is that I remember the Types of the Gyms. First one is Brock Slate, Gym Leader of Pewter City, since he's a Rock Type specialist, Steel, Fighting, Grass, Ground and Water Type moves will be a requirement" He commented.

"Xanna will be the trump card for my battle, I am certain of it" Alex added. Ash nodded and soon kept going.

"Now the second Gym Leader is actually one of the Sensational Sisters, with perhaps the strongest one being Misty Waterflower judging by her aura, they seem to be Water Type specialists" He continued.

"Grass and Electric Types might work" Alex commented. Oak nodded, and it was now his turn to speak.

"Vermillion City Gym might be something to be careful with, Lt. Surge is an Electric Type specialist so perhaps his most certain choices will be Voltorb, Magnezone and maybe a Raichu" He spoke.

"Zeith's participation in my battle is granted, though he'll only be on 10%, I don't want any Pokémon going to the hospital" Alex chose. Ash had nodded at the choice and now Alex spoke.

"The fourth Gym Leader is Sabrina from Saffron City, she's a Psychic Type specialist so Poison Types are off the topic. Dark, Bug and Ghost Types might be required, while Viridian Forest has Bug Types, Lavender Town has Ghost Types. Dark Types sure are more effective but they're not available in Kanto" He lectured. They all nodded without a doubt.

"That I remember, Erika is not only the owner of a perfume shop but also she's Celadon City's Gym Leader, a Grass Type Specialist, so I guess Bug, Poison, Flying, Ice and Fire Types are recommended" Delia commented. Alex hummed in agreement, and surprisingly, Xanna spoke now.

 _"Fuchsia City's Gym Leader is the ninja Koga, he and his pupil are Poison Type specialists, so Ground, Steel and Psychic Types are the most effective ones"_ She commented, they all had agreed in this.

 _ **"Cinnabar Island's Gym Leader is actually Blaine, his Gym is on top of the volcano which leads to think that he's a Fire Type specialist, so Water, Rock and Ground Types might work"**_ Zeith commented, Alex had now gazed at him for this.

"Which means you'll be used against Blaine Zeith, and lastly, there's Viridian City, the leader... well... is Giovanni" Alex finished, a low growl was being emitted from his throat. Ash knew exactly why he was growling, he had been told that he's the leader of the criminal organization known as Team Rocket.

"He's a Ground Type specialist, so Fire and Electric Types are out, but Water, Grass and Ice are actually welcomed" Delia finished, with every head nodding and now set for the training.

Once the strategic talk had ended, along with their breakfast, Delia was washing the dishes along with Xanna, who offered herself to help, while Ash was preparing his stuff with Zeith who was in his 10% Form, and Alex was helping both women to dry off the dishes while listening to an extra lesson from Prof. Oak. Once everything was done, she went to her room while Ash and Alex went to the former's room with Prof. Oak for an additional lecture and Xanna just went to relax a bit and Zeith went along with the Shiny Aura Pokémon. Once she got inside her room, she triple checked to see if the door was locked, and after seeing that it was, she grabbed a holo-communicator and activated it.

"Soon Thrawn, soon" She muttered to herself with a smile.

* * *

In another dimension, in an Imperial Star Destroyer known as the Quimera, in a separate room, full of sculptures of many creatures and species, artifacts long used by the Ship Commander's enemies, and a map of the full galaxy, in front of said map, stood a male being of the Chiss race, his blue skin and his full red eyes were gazing at the map with certain interest, already thinking on a way to 'attack' the Rebel Fleet, his white uniform clearly spoke about his rank which revealed to be the Grand Admiral of the Imperial Fleet; he is the Grand Admiral Thrawn Ketchum, husband of Delia Sakaki Stone and father of Ashton Cress Ketchum. As he was still gazing at the map, the doors to his room opened, revealing a woman in her late 40's, pale skin along with brown eyes and shoulder length hair in a helmet style, she was Arihnda Price, the Imperial Governor of the Lothal Sector. The Chiss could sense her entrance and turned around.

"Governor Price, what exactly brings you here?" The Chiss Admiral asked, his subtle voice could deceive many people, but those who really know him, can tell he's curious.

"Grand Admiral, there's someone in the comm, it's a woman that calls herself Delia Sakaki, she wishes to speak to you" She replied.

If Thrawn was taken aback at the news then he certainly was a master at masking reactions, though his answer was fairly simple.

"Put her in the comm, I would like to attend to this call alone if you wouldn't mind" He asked.

She nodded and then lightly bowed as she left, the doors of the room closing behind her and immediately locking. As he turned around, the holo-map faded away, now revealing Delia in its place, a smile in her face, which soon made Thrawn have one of his own.

"Hey love, good to see you again" She told him, he just smiled even more.

"I could say the same babe, I really wished I could be there to kiss you" He replied, but when he finished the last part, she turned serious.

"Actually, that is precisely why I'm calling you Thrawn" She told him.

Seeing her turning serious all of a sudden always meant something happened, but through his link with her, he could tell it was very serious.

"What happened Delia, something happened to Ash again?" He asked, concern was noticeable in his features, she just smiled.

"Not yet, but it will. You remember that his birthday is tomorrow right?" She asked, and soon realization hit him, he smiled.

"Tomorrow is the day his Pokémon Journey begins" He guessed, she nodded, but there was another glee in her eyes.

"Yes, but not just his" She told him.

That caught him off guard, what did she meant?

"Marcel's son, Alex Sawyers, he's here Thrawn, and he knows about me" She told him, tears were falling from her eyes.

Thrawn, for the first time in ages, paled in fright. If Alex knew about him, then things would get bad. But apparently, Delia sensed her husband's fright and smiled.

"No need to be afraid Thrawn, he's just like his father. He in fact forgave me once Marcel told him the truth, he forgave me, he said he could understand why I did it and said he was fine with it" She kept crying, the smile not fading.

Thrawn was surprised once more, but then he realized that she had said before that Ash's journey wasn't the only one starting, and it was then that he connected the dots.

"He's traveling with Ash, right?"

The only answer he got was a nod, and then she looked up, calming down from crying earlier and just gazed at him with glee.

"Yes, and he's grown into a very handsome man, it's like he's a mixture of you and Marcel. He and Ash eat like crazy, just like Marcel back in a day, but with the manners of a decent man like you, heck, they even have your intelligence" She told him.

He was actually glad that both his sons were like him, but like Marcel as well, and seeing that the rebels weren't going to be able to make any move for a while, he spoke.

"Hey, Delia, the rebels here won't make a move and I won't have any missions for the moment, so what do you think if I go and visit you for a few weeks?" He asked.

She was surprised at the question, but then again, that's why she called him. She nodded with vigor and glee.

"That's the reason I called you Thrawn, of course I would love to be with you for a few weeks" She replied.

He smiled, and blew off a kiss through the call.

"I'll leave in a few moments Delia, then we'll have a family moment, believe it" He assured her, and she nodded in response.

"Okay hun, I'll wait for you. Love you" She commented, blowing off a kiss as well.

"Love you" And with it, he finished the call.

His face then turned from happy to the same emotionless one that he always uses to deceive the other Imperial Superiors. Soon the lights of his room were turned off, and the doors closed, and awaiting at the door, stood Governor Price with a serious expression. He gazed at her, his expression not shifting at all.

"Please prepare my ship, I'll have to leave for a few days Governor Price, on the time being, the Quimera will be under your command" He told her, and she nodded.

"Yes Admiral, and, sorry for asking, but where are you going?" She told him, and he just smiled.

"To visit my family"

And with that, he walked away, the Governor soon saluted and went to the bridge, while he went to the hangar, a squadron of Death Troopers were awaiting him in a row in front of his ship. Once he got in, they parted from the Quimera, a portal soon opening a few miles away from their position.

Thrawn had faced a lot of controversy in his time with the Empire, and with his brilliance he managed to get his current position and the trust of the Emperor, but of course, the fact that he serves the Empire doesn't mean that he's loyal to it, he's only serving the Empire because he saw it as a way to protect his world, and the Republic in its old days was getting unstable, dying from the inside, and the one who injected the poison? Sheev Palpatine. Thrawn however had swore to himself that, once a New Republic that is stable enough rises, then he would leave the Empire and would join the Republic, that is a vow. But another thing that made him different from the other Imperial Commanders...

Was that he socializes with the other officers.

"So, visiting the family sir?" A trooper asked, and Thrawn smiled.

"Indeed Tripster, Delia had told me that Alex had arrived, and both he and Ash will start their journeys tomorrow" He replied.

His personal squadron knew in fact about Delia and his family, including the fact that he knows a few things about the multiverse. The whole squadron smiled at their leader's answer.

"Man, many things had happened, and to think that Ash now is old enough to become a Pokémon Trainer, I wish good luck for both him and Alex" Another trooper commented, earning a chuckle from Tripster.

"Drolker, we're talking about Grand Admiral's sons, if I'm correct, then they would make even the most experienced trainer look like a newbie" He replied.

The troopers then started to laugh at the remark, with Thrawn being included. This team feels like family, and they all respect Thrawn, he's not your regular Imperial leader that rules through fear and manipulation, but indeed, Thrawn has the real meaning of a leadership instinct. He's the only leader in the Empire that allows ideas from the lower ranked members and promotes them if they succeeded thanks to their ingenuity.

"Thanks for the compliment Tripster, they'll indeed achieve many milestones in their lives, they'll do a lot of good to the multiverse" Thrawn responded. It was then that they all got silent, and a question was then created.

"With all respect sir, if they build a new Republic, one that is stable enough to rule, will you leave the Empire?" Tripster asked. All of the Death Troopers then gazed at the Chiss Admiral, their faces now serious under their masks. Thrawn only smiled.

"Not _if_ , they _will_ Tripster, and when that day comes, I'll join now the right side" He replied, earning smiles and salutes from the soldiers.

"Then we'll go with you sir, our loyalty is only for you" They replied in a same voice. Thrawn smiled again at his personal squadron.

"Thank you, all of you" They all nodded in respect, and soon a few beeps were heard.

"Sir, we're arriving to the portal" The pilot warned, and Thrawn nodded.

"Procede to advance, the sooner we pass through it, the sooner we'll arrive to our destiny" He answered.

The pilot nodded and increased the speed, enough to cross the portal, and when they reached it, they passed. After passing through the portal, they were right above a clearing, a few miles behind Delia's house.

They had arrived.

Thrawn would finally meet Alex.

* * *

Alex was still getting a few tips from Prof. Oak, when suddenly Bane started to catch something on his radar, and Alex could sense it.

'Bane? What is it?'

 ** _"A portal suddenly opened in here, it apparently is a dimensional breach, it's coming from a few miles behind the house"_** Bane replied, surprising his carrier a bit, but when he gazed at Ash and Oak, he noticed that they actually felt it too.

"Did you feel it Alex?" Oak asked.

"Bane just told me about it, it's a few miles behind the house. Let's go" He replied, and they all soon dashed towards Delia's house.

While on the Ketchum Residence a few minutes before the portal opened, Xanna and Zeith were laying down in the grass and gazing at the clear sky, smiles were plastered on their faces (That is if Zeith actually had a mouth).

 _"One more day and we'll be able to explore the world Zeith, can you believe it?"_ Xanna asked, and the green Core Pokémon nodded.

 ** _"Indeed, I still remember when I decided to join him, I would have never thought he actually was Revan's descendant"_** He replied, and the jackal Pokémon nodded.

 _"True, and the Aura Training he's been through at least might calm him down, I don't want to watch another onslaught like that one the day I met you"_ She added, the two suddenly shuddered at the thought of the corpses all around.

 ** _"So, I've noticed that your behavior has been a bit different from usual Xan, and it was more noticeable when you were with Alex"_** Zeith told her, startling her at the last part as she jumped up to the grass, a light blush was visible on her cheeks.

 _"Wh-ww-what?! Wh-what d-do you me-e-ean Z-Zeith?!"_ She stuttered.

Zeith had to chuckle at that, making her pout cutely as she crossed her arms and her tail wagged in anger.

 _"You're mean"_ She whined.

 ** _"So I guess I was right, there's something about Alex that's making you behave like this"_** He told her.

The blush soon turned darker and realized she couldn't escape fate, and sighed, dropping down to the floor, her face turning a bit sad.

 _"It's just... Before I met you, the other Pokémon in Celestic Town usually called me a monster, a freak because I was far different from a regular Shiny, said that my colors represented death and destruction, that I was cursed, that I should've died. The only ones who were nice to me were my mom and my siblings, three males, two females. They had always told me ever since I was a Riolu that my Aura was far stronger than any other Lucario in history, that my colors meant that I was special, and that maybe one day, a great trainer would see that in me. To be honest, I've never thought that it would ever happen, until the Call was sent"_ She spoke.

 ** _"The 'Call'?"_** Zeith asked, she nodded in response.

 _"The Call is a legend, said that once the Great One arrives, the Call will be sent, and each living being will be under its protection, that they will never feel grief ever again, only happiness, joy, and love, for eternity"_ She explained. Zeith nodded, now understanding what she meant.

 _"So then, after the Call, some poachers went after me, and that's how I met you. At first, I thought he was Revan, but after noticing that he was a human, I didn't thought it anymore, his Aura could only scream death, and it had an immense blood lust, one that not even the most insane person in this planet can emit. Once he killed those crooks, I thought first that he was about to go after me, but then, his Aura softened, this time, only emitting empathy, care, love._

 _It was when I decided to join you, and with time, I saw him being nice to me, always checking me to see if I'm okay, always petting me where I like, and his body, his handsome, grown body; such firm muscles, such a perfect skin; his smooth black hair, it feels like it was silk; his scent, his sweet cinnamon scent; his smile, so warm and beautiful; but his eyes, his eyes are the best part; those ruby eyes that show power, wisdom and safety. Then, I started to feel a spark in my Aura grow, and that spark then turned into an ember, then into a flare, and then into a fire, it was so powerful that nothing would be able to extinguish it, and that fire, is Alex._

 _It was a few weeks ago when I realized, that what I felt, was love. I was deeply in love with my trainer, and I just wish I could be with him, but relationships like these are wrong, forbidden, taboo. He would probably hate me if he knew I'm in love with him"_ She then started to sob, and Zeith did not like it at all.

 _ **"No Xanna, he would never hate you because you love him, actually, he wouldn't hate you at all, nothing will extinguish his feelings for you"**_ Zeith told her.

She definitely stopped crying the moment he said that and looked at him confusion, tears were still falling from her eyes.

 _"What do you mean?"_

Zeith just sighed and stared at her seriously.

 _ **"Xanna, I have a keen eye, I always keep watching everything so we can be safe, and the first time he saw you, he practically had his jaw on the floor, I could tell you literally hypnotized him. Xanna, you're perhaps the hottest Lucario in this world, and this is coming from someone who has eyes everywhere, he even confessed me that he thought you were gorgeous"**_ He revealed.

She was fully shocked at the revelation. Her cheeks grew warmer and she looked to the ground, hugging her arm in a bit of embarrassment. Zeith 'smiled', knowing that he finally made his point.

 _ **"He told me once that he actually liked you, not as a friend, but as a woman"**_ He continued.

Now her eyes were almost coming out of their sockets, a funny sight indeed. He actually had to suppress the urge to laugh at her reaction.

 _ **"And you know, he's 50% a Pokémon since he's a descendant of Revan, which means that the laws wouldn't affect him at all, so you might have a chance"**_ He finished.

A smile in her face then turned into a full grin and she yipped up and down, jumping in glee which caused her breasts to wiggle and jiggle around, definitely defying gravity. Zeith, being a gentleman, closed his eyes, waiting for her jumping to end, and once it did, she noticed he had his eyes closed and soon opened them.

 ** _"I'm just glad I had my eyes closed, or else if I had a nose it would be bleeding"_** He muttered loudly enough for her to hear, which brought a blush to her face.

 _"Sorry, I couldn't hold my excitement"_ She told him, but he just 'smiled'.

Suddenly, both could feel a shift in the Aura and focused on their special sights; Xanna on her Aura Sight and Zeith on his Cell Sight. A few minutes later, they noticed a weird ship descending a few miles ahead of them, and in a single nod, they rushed to it as Zeith was getting into his 10% form, wanting to know if it was a threat. A coincidence was that Delia was sprinting there too, but she had a smile in her face, she knew what that shift was. A few moments later, Xanna and Zeith had arrived to the place where the ship landed, and at the same time, Alex, Ash, Oak and Delia arrived. While Delia was the only one that wasn't concerned, the same couldn't be said to the others.

"Did you guys all feel it?" Ash asked.

Their response was simply a nod, and Alex, along with Xanna and Zeith, were ready to engage, but then, the ramp door opened, soldiers in a black armor with black helmets came from inside, each holding what looked like a rifle ready to be used. Alex was taken aback from the sudden appearances.

"Death Troopers? What are they doing in here?" He asked.

Ash was eyeing them weirdly, and some bells started to ring inside his head, shock coming to him.

"I know these guys, they're from the Gamma Squadron, the one in charge to protect my dad!" He yelled. Alex now connected the dots.

"If they're here, so that means..." He trailed off, and then, from the ramp, came a blue skinned man with red eyes, the irises were even redder, wearing a white uniform and black boots. Ash was astounded, Oak was shocked, Xanna and Zeith had their jaws on the floor, Delia had the brightest smile they've ever seen and Alex was surprised.

"Dad!"

That shout came directly from Ash, who ran at him with the same smile Delia had, said woman following suit, and Thrawn embraced them in a tight hug.

"Delia, I missed you" He told her, as she couldn't contain the tears of joy, and then he gazed down at Ash, who was snuggling him, tears of joy falling from his eyes too.

"And I missed you too my boy. Look at you now! You're a little grown man!" He exclaimed with both pride and joy, now lifting Ash up and he smiled.

Thrawn was definitely right. Ash indeed looked like a little grown man. His body had gained a few more muscles, a full Six-Pack, his legs and arms might look thin, but they can hurt like hell if you're hit with one of those parts.

"Thanks, though, Alex helped me get to this level" He admitted.

It was the first time Thrawn actually noticed the rest. Alex was the only one who was calm, while Oak fainted on the floor, same could be said to the Shiny Lucario and the 10% Zygarde. Once Alex approached, Thrawn placed Ash down and gazed at the son of Marcel Sawyers, he indeed reflected his father.

"It's great to see the son of Marcel again, the last time I saw you was when your father left" He spoke, Alex could tell tears were threatening to fall out.

"And I'm honored to meet the Grand Admiral of the Empire, dad" He replied.

In less than a second, both had embraced each other in a hug, both the Chiss and the Revenant were letting the tears flow, as the nostalgia kicked in, those years that they remained away and those years of grief from Thrawn. After a few minutes, they both undid the hug, Thrawn had his hands on Alex's shoulders, and gazed up and down, which made him smile.

"Look at you now. You're definitely a man my son, just like your father" He commented.

Alex had to smile in return, and nodded.

"It's been 7 years since I've left home in order to go in my journey to discover about myself, and it's good to know that I actually know more about my parents" He told Thrawn.

As the two nodded, they both gazed back at the squadron who was playing a bit with Ash and Alex now gazed at the blasters. They sure caught his attention, and if Bane could scan it, then he might be able to recreate it exactly like the original, which will increase his arsenal. He stepped in closer to one of the troopers, a childish smile on his face.

"Excuse me soldier, can I see your blaster?" He asked, and the trooper chuckled.

"Of course you can, just be careful with it, by the way, the name's Falcrow" The trooper, now identified as Falcrow replied and handed him the blaster.

Alex then took the gun, his bionic eyes soon brought to life as they scanned the blaster in just a few seconds. Once the scan was done, it was time now for the recreation. He set then the original blaster down, and with a mental command, Bane started the process of recreation. It first started with the basic, the weapon. Once all materials to build it are scanned, Alex helps Bane to manipulate the molecules that can form the symbiote, and then turn the liquid symbiote into solid metal. Each piece might require a different metal, which is why the weapon is always built in pieces. The others were gazing at this in awe, including Thrawn, since he's not that easy to actually impress him, and only someone like him could do so. Once the gun was ready, it was now time for the power source. This is perhaps the hardest step, since you need to be very careful with the materials that compose the energy since they might be volatile sometimes, and they can have catastrophic effects if not properly mannered, but Alex is also known because of his speed and accuracy, which can turn the creation of a gun that takes 12 hours into one that merely takes 5 minutes.

Now, in just merely 30 seconds, the blaster that Death Troopers use was complete, and ready to test. Soon targets with very thin marks in the center, indicating to the the place to hit, appeared from the ground, and Alex smirked.

"Time for the Test Drive" He commented.

He actually spun some circle in the blaster, and with a deep breath, he fired. From the barrel, laser shots that were as thin as needles were fired into the very center of the targets, and once they hit the marks, each target exploded, all with just a swift movement and a single clip. He now had a full grin on his face, the prototype was a success. When he turned around, he saw everybody with their jaws dropped, while Thrawn only had his mouth slightly open.

"If you're wondering how is that possible, well, let's just say that energy sometimes can be compressed, which might also increase the potency of the shot. I installed in this prototype a laser compressor, which can modify the size of the blast. Needle like shots are deadlier and indeed faster, while also more silent when shot, which will work perfectly with snipers, or if you want a crowd control, you can increase the size of it, but it'll take longer to charge. I rather prefer a combination of both" He explained.

Oak was surprised to the level that he might explode. Soon, the poor 19 year old was bombarded with more questions of how did he do that, of what is Thrawn and how did he got here, as the others just sweatdropped at the scene. Surprisingly, Alex took his time to explain everything to Oak, Xanna and Zeith, who now had full comprehension of what is Thrawn. On dinner time, Thrawn was actually shocked to see that Delia was totally right about Alex and Ash; those two literally ate like Rhyhorns, but in a mannered way like him. This time, they spoke about the other regions, gyms, Elite Four and Champion's specialties, they were definitely ready for their journey, though, the house now had gotten quite full with the squadron being there too, Thrawn couldn't be more happy, he was with his family now, where he truly belonged.

* * *

The next day, at 4:50 AM, both Alex and Ash did their morning routine: jogging, exercising, meditation, and then a quick sparring. They were more than ready to go on their journeys. Close to 7:00 AM, they went back to their home, took a shower, had breakfast, and while Ash went ahead, Alex picked Xanna and Zeith's Pokéballs and left. Right when Ash had reached Prof. Oak's lab, Alex appeared beside him as if he had teleported. With a few knocks on the door, Oak then opened the door, seeing that the clock already said that it was 7:30 AM, the others would need to be there at 8:00 AM.

"Ash, Alex my boys, good to see you're here early. Come in, come in" The professor told them.

Once they got inside, Ash and Alex took a seat in the couch that Oak motioned them to, and they were received with a few choco chip cookies and milk for Ash, while Alex preferably took a doughnut with a cappuccino. Alex had his usual attire, but Ash's was quite the same, if not for a few things. Ash was wearing a black short sleeved undershirt, with a white jacket that had blue stripes in the borders along with the middle, a black and red Pokémon League cap, black pants and black and blue boots that were similar to Alex's. 15 minutes later, the door to the lab opened to reveal a 14 year old mahogany haired boy wearing a purple long sleeved shirt, black pants and brown trainers, along with a brown belt; this was Gary Oak, Ash and Alex's cousin and Prof. Oak's grandson, also, as the cherry of the cake, he was a major arrogant. He had a cocky smirk plastered on his face as he noticed Ash, but not Alex.

"Hey Ashy-Boy, aren't ya' too young to get your starter? I bet you forgot" He taunted. Ash merely gazed at him before he returned to eat. This had surprised Gary a bit, Ash? Ignoring him?! Gary was a bit pissed now, intending to taunt the raven haired trainer even more.

"So, Ashy, I bet that the Pokémon you'll pick will be just as weak and pathetic as you are, since I'll get the coolest Pokémon!" He exclaimed.

Ash just sighed, then placed his cookie down, and gazed at Gary, who only noticed his eyes now, that they were a crimson red right now, which unnerved him a bit.

"Listen, Gar-Bear, I do not give a single fuck about your opinion, but if I did, then certainly you would've been in the hospital right now, so, to make it short, you pick your starter, and we'll pick ours" He told him.

Gary was now getting a bit scared, Ash never cursed before, and his voice wasn't that serious, but then, he got confused. Did Ash say 'and we'll pick ours'? What does he mean?

"And here I'm forgotten by the greatest douche in the planet" Alex commented.

Gary now was pissed off big time, but when he turned around, he met with redder eyes, that were more unnerving than Ash's. Who was he?!

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Alex Sawyers Prower, or Ketchum. I'm Ash's big brother" Alex told him.

Enough is enough, Gary had it. He suddenly fainted at the information, which made both siblings laugh at the scene. A few moments later, two more kids arrived to the scene. The first one was a 14 year old girl with waist length brown hair, with a white and red Pokémon League hat, a purse of the same style and color, a black sleeveless shirt, a pink skirt and black and red trainers; she was Leaf Trauss, one of the great friends of the Ketchums. And the last one, was a boy, who looked to be at least 14 years old that had blue hair, pale skin that seemed to glow with the light, his eyes were light green and he wore an orange long sleeved shirt with a Pokéball symbol near the hem of the shirt with stars trailing behind it. His pants were red with blue stripes near the ankles and also wore brown shoes; he was Robert Arma, another great friend of the Ketchums.

"Ash! What are you doing here? Came to visit the professor?" Both Leaf and Robert asked, but Ash just shook his head.

"Nope, I'm here to get my starter, just like you guys" He replied.

That was a shocker. Ash? Getting his starter at the age of 10?! This shouldn't be possible!

"Ash, are you sure about this, remember that they increased the age requirement to 14 ever since..." Robert started to trail off, before he stopped himself, which caught his attention.

And after checking his memories through his Venom Link, he finally knew why. 4 years ago, a 10 year old Robert was protecting the town from a rampaging Nidorino with his mother's Jolteon, but got hit with the Nidorino's Poison Sting, which had put him in a critical state of health. When the Pokémon League had found this out, they realized that mere kids were not prepared for the world and to face such dangers, which then made them increase the age required to start a journey to 14. However, Ash wouldn't need to wait for 4 years since Prof. Oak had explained the president of the Pokémon League Charles Goodshow that he was being trained by Alex, and surprisingly, the two are more than capable of surviving. To make it more convincing, Oak had sent a video of Alex and Ash sparring against each other and the saying 'Looks can be deceiving' was shown in there. In the end, Goodshow gave Ash a license that allowed him to become a Pokémon Trainer at a younger age.

"No need to worry, Prof. Oak actually managed to get me a license to start my journey sooner" Ash simply answered.

Gary, who had woke up a few moments ago, had his jaw on the floor along with Leaf and Robert. Alex was just chuckling at their reactions, and it was then that they noticed him.

"Oh, hey, sorry for not noticing you earlier, I'm Robert Arma, this is my best friend Leaf" Robert introduced himself and Leaf at the same time.

"Hi!" She greeted.

Alex nodded and shook hands with the two soon-to-be trainers.

"I'm Alex, Ash's big brother" He replied.

They were shocked at the news of it, and Gary, now used a bit to the idea, just ignored it and went to complain to Prof. Oak about how Ash got himself a license to start earlier.

"You're Ash's big brother?!" Leaf exclaimed. Alex merely nodded as Robert examined each inch of his body, and hummed.

"Hmmm, he's telling the truth, after all, his features are pretty similar to Ash's, but his skin is rather a bit more tanned, but the rest is the same" He concluded.

Ash soon joined the group and nodded, and on cue, Oak arrived to the room with Gary yelling at his ear.

"WHY DID HE GET A LICENSE AND I DIDN'T GRAMPS?! I'M THE BEST OF THE BEST AND HAD TO WAIT FOR 4 YEARS TO GET MY STARTER BECAUSE OF A FUCKING NIDORINO ATTACKING A STUPID CHILD!" He yelled.

The room suddenly got engulfed in eerie silence, but then, sobs could be heard around the room, which showed that Robert was silently crying about it. Ash was deeply disappointed with Gary, he knew that Oak Tree was an ass, but to insult a grave incident like that one?, that's over the edge. Sadly for Gary, he would now be on Robert's shoes, since his face suddenly got smashed against the wall, a bit of blood actually splattered in it, and a fingerless gloved hand had an iron grip on his head. Alex had his Aura flaring like crazy and was snarling like a violent Pokémon. Leaf and Robert were scared to death at the scene, but both Ash and Prof. Oak sighed in exasperation.

"You need to learn when to shut up Gary, or you might as well end killed by him one day" Oak muttered.

Releasing his grip from Gary's head, the mahogany haired boy's face slid through the wall, leaving a trail of blood in it, as Alex sighed in annoyance.

"Be glad it's only your face in the wall, it will be way better than being completely crippled" He muttered.

Leaf and Robert were a bit scared of Alex right now, but Ash had explained the two that he's overprotective towards those who had a hard time, which means that Alex would protect Robert and treat him like he treats Ash. Gladly for the Ketchums, Robert and Leaf got used to the idea and sighed in relief. Prof. Oak suddenly cleared his throat in an attempt to catch their attention, and it indeed worked.

"So, Robert, Leaf, I apologize about the scene that you had to witness, but, how about if we pick our starters now?" Oak suggested.

Ignoring the groaning Oak in the floor, they went to the back of the lab and when they entered it, they only saw three Pokéballs, much to Ash's confusion, but Alex already had an idea as to why.

"Wait, professor, there are only three Pokéballs here, where are the other Pokéballs?" Ash asked.

Oak just looked at him sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, Alex on the other hand could see it was a trick.

"Well hehe, you see, with the tremendous day that we've got yesterday I actually forgot about the other two starters, so one of you will have to wait for another month" He responded a bit ashamed.

Ash, Robert and Leaf actually looked at each other in fright, Alex on the other hand was just simply calmed, and went to get Gary healed. When he left, Ash had thought that he would give up on getting his starter, but something told him otherwise. A few minutes later, Alex returned to the room with a Gary in a tip top shape, but looking as smug as ever.

"Now two will have to give up their starters professor" Alex told him.

Ash now understood. Alex always has a reason for everything that he does. If he healed Gary, then it meant that something might be planned for them. Robert sighed in sadness.

"Ash, Leaf, go get your starters, I can wait a bit more so, don't worry about me" He told them.

Ash then remembered about the incident with the Nidorino, it was because of what happened to Robert and his health that the age requirement was increased, he's been so eager to start his journey, it just didn't seemed fair for him to wait a little longer.

"Y'know what Robert? You can take the starter with Leaf, after all, you've been waiting for this for so long, it wouldn't be fair for me to get it instead of you" Ash replied.

He was startled at the answer, and completely insecure.

"Really Ash? I mean, you're getting your starter at the previous age requirement, this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance"

"Not really Robert, overall, I can still wait, but you have waited long enough Robert. Take it, I can wait" Ash insisted.

Robert could now have stars in his eyes at the news, but right when he was about to pick, Prof. Oak stopped him.

"Robert, can you wait for a bit please? I would like for Leaf and Gary to choose their own first" He told him.

Ash was confused, but a glance to his brother was enough to realize that there was something for Robert. Gary, being the one with an over inflated ego went first, after him there was Leaf, and then Robert asked her to wait for him in the living room, which she nodded and left. Gary left with an insult directed towards Ash, who just simply ignored it and then, Ash, Alex and Robert were alone.

"Alex, can you close the door please?" Oak asked.

The 19 year old raven haired boy nodded and immediately closed it, locking it as well in the process. Robert was utterly confused as to what is going on.

"Robert, I know you're a nice boy and everything, but, what you're about to see you cannot tell anybody else about this" He told the boy.

He was confused again, but then Alex placed his hand on his shoulder, and electricity ran through it. Robert cringed a bit at the feeling, but instead of hurting, it felt, relieving, it was then that he could feel himself getting healthier, to the point he now had the energy of the 10 year old that was going to start his journey 4 years ago. He was shocked at this, excitement was clearly visible at his lunges. When he was about to ask how did Alex did it, he raised a hand, immediately stopping him.

"Robert, before you leave, there's something I want to give you" Oak told him.

He was curious as to what did Oak wanted to give him. The Kantonian professor left the room as if he was going for something; a few moments later, Prof. Oak returned to the room, a Pokéball in his hand, and when he opened it, it released a little brown Pokémon that was curled up into a ball, it was obviously sleeping. A while later, it groggily opened its eyes and then yawned cutely as it stretched its legs and looked at its surroundings; Robert was dumbfounded at what he was seeing.

"A-an Eevee?" He managed to ask in his shock, and the professor nodded.

"Your mother had specifically asked me to reserve you an Eevee since you've been commenting a lot on how you wanted to have a Jolteon like her's, so this one is going to be your own starter. Happy birthday Robert Arma" Oak explained.

The azure haired boy couldn't contain the joy that he felt right now, this was like a dream. He got himself an Eevee as a starter and also got fully healed as if it was magic; how could this day get better? He was brought back to reality when he realized that something tackled him to the ground and was nuzzling and licking him nonstop; Eevee apparently had liked Robert the moment he saw him and was being very affectionate. The other three that were in the room were laughing at Eevee's antics and Robert was being tickled by the Evolution Pokémon's tongue.

"E-Eevee stop! I-it tickles!" He managed to say through laughter.

The Eevee then stopped licking its new trainer and yipped with glee. Robert laughed and then picked the little fox Pokémon up and it actually wrapped itself around his neck, now looking like a scarf, it sure was another funny sight, as it drew more chuckles in the room. After it died down, they all sighed to calm themselves down and Robert smiled.

"Eevee sure looks like he likes me"

"It's actually 'she', that Eevee is female" Oak corrected.

This had caught the Ketchums' attention, as they started to snicker a bit.

"'He can be glad he does not have Vision of Pokémon'" Ash whispered, and Alex nodded.

"'Agreed, but if he had it, he would be on the floor with his nose bleeding if he saw female Pokémon'" He replied back in a whisper.

They actually had the right to say it because of own experience. Xanna's body sometimes might've brought some 'issues' to the house since there might've been a few times in which she was in a place or position that might've been compromising. Ash had already a few nosebleeds thanks to her, but Alex had asked Bane if he could make some Human Vision glasses the times any female Pokémon gets in a compromising position or place inside Alex's range of sight; but, sadly for those two, Robert did had Vision of Pokémon, since his blodline only had that ability, unlike Ash, Alex and Delia, who had Pokémon Senses. After a while, Robert returned his Eevee, and Oak decided to get their attention.

"Okay guys, now it's time for the other starters" Oak chirped.

Ash was now as excited as Robert was, but Alex had noticed something weird in the professor's behavior; either it was something good or bad, but it was important. When the professor returned, he was carrying with him a briefcase, which when it opened, it revealed that it carried 8 Pokéballs, much to Ash's confusion; but Alex now could feel a weird aura coming from those Pokéballs, he had to be wary.

 ** _"Those Pokéballs contain some Pokémon I've never seen before, but I'm sure that some are on their first evolution, others might be in their second stage and others are fully evolved"_** Xanna told him inside her Pokéball through telepathy. Alex was a bit taken back.

'Are you sure about it Xanna?'

 ** _"She's right Alex, some of those Pokéballs are actually emitting a hostile aura, be careful"_** Zeith confirmed through the link.

Alex nodded and soon the link had been closed. He then gazed at the professor who gazed at him in return, a serious look in his features.

"Alex, Ash, I would like to ask you a favor if you don't mind" Oak told them.

They were a bit confused, but nodded in the end; Prof. Oak returned the nod and smiled.

"But of course, before that, I would like you to have your own starters. Pick one of these two" Oak instructed.

He then grabbed two of the eight Pokéballs that were in the briefcase and showed them to the boys. As they glanced at each other, Ash nudged Alex.

"Go ahead big bro, you're the one who prepared me, so it seems fair that you go first" Ash told him.

The 19 year old boy was a bit surprised, but smiled and nodded at the request; he soon stepped forward to the briefcase to pick his own, but then he noticed that the two Pokéballs in display had stickers; the right one had dark blue fog stickers and the left one had lightning stickers. Alex knew pretty well which Pokémon laid inside the one with lightning stickers, so then he picked the right one. Oak nodded at the pick.

"Good choice my boy, open it, check which one it is" He exhorted.

Alex was a bit unsure, the Pokéball was emitting a weird aura, not hostile, but neither known. When he opened it, it revealed a small Pokémon with a gaseous body similar to a nebula; it had two wisp-like extensions that served as arms and an ellipse running down its body. Its front and back were black in color, it had yellow eyes and to finish it, it had blue cheeks.

 _"Where am I?"_ It spoke, it apparently was a male infant, since his voice was softer than the normal.

Alex was a bit troubled, as if he knew this Pokémon from somewhere else, but then Prof. Oak spoke.

"This is Cosmog, recently a shipment from the Aether Corporation in Alola had arrived and asked me to investigate how it behaves, they also said that this Pokémon has strange evolved forms" Oak explained.

Now some very loud bells rang, Oak had the first Legendary Pokémon to evolve and he does not know it?! Alex suddenly grabbed the professor with his two hands by the collar of the shirt, desperation in his eyes.

"Professor, do you know which Pokémon are you giving me?!" He shouted.

Now everyone else was very confused at this statement.

"Ehh, no?"

"Professor, you're giving me Cosmog! It then evolves into Cosmoem and then into either Solgaleo or Lunala! You're giving me a Legendary Pokémon!"

Silence consumed the room, until...

"EEEHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

"So that explains it. Well, more reason to give it to you Alex, after all, I'm completely sure you'll be able to take care of him" Oak told him.

Alex was shocked, but nodded, a determined smile on his face.

"I will professor, you will not be disappointed" He replied.

'After seeing you take care of Zeith, you will surely not' Oak thought.

Now it was Ash's turn to pick his own starter, at first he thought about a Charmander or a Froakie, but before he opened it, Oak spoke.

"This Pokémon I actually caught it yesterday, it was eating some cables at the lab and I couldn't allow a blackout, it might be a bit troublesome, so be wary" He warned.

Ash nodded, and when he opened the Pokéball, the results were shocking.

Three of the four jaws that existed in the room fell to the floor at what they saw; it was a Pikachu, judging by the yellow fur, the red cheeks and the lightning shaped tail, but it was female, due that the tip of the tail was shaped like a heart, but the worst part? She had precisely the same anthro body Xanna has; a hourglass figure, wide hips, full and firm butt cheeks, and DD Cups to finish it. Oak could tell the little Mouse Pokémon was extremely hot to them because: A) Their jaws were on the floor. B) Their pupils shrank too much and C) Alex was the only one that didn't have a nosebleed, and said boy noticed that Robert had the same reaction Ash had.

"E-excuse me for a moment" Alex managed to speak, and then he staggered to the door. Pikachu was confused at this, but after a few seconds...

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?!"

* * *

After the shock faded, Alex got in, looking as cryptic as ever, but he realized that everyone, including Pikachu, were on the floor, their ears were literally bleeding. He actually sweatdropped and nervously chuckled.

"I guess I was too loud"

 _ **"YOU THINK?!"**_ Xanna, Zeith, Bane and even Bladix shouted in complaint through telepathy.

He cringed a bit at the shouts, but then proceded to use the Venom Pulse to heal the fallen boys and Pokémon; which was done in a matter of seconds. The blood that remained was absorbed by Alex and they all woke up from their 'slumber' groaning.

 _"What happened?"_ She asked while rubbing her head in confusion and pain.

After a few moments, she checked her surroundings again and remembered that she was at Oak's lab, she grunted in response.

 _'Man, why did I had to eat those cables?'_ She thought to herself, or so she thought.

Alex just chuckled at that, which caught her attention and she spun at him, cheeks cracking with electricity.

 _"Who are you human, and what are you planning to do with me?!"_ She snarled, but then, Oak got up, and pretty much caught up to what she asked, and slowly approached her.

"His name is Alex Sawyers, he's your trainer's brother" He told the Electric Type.

She was startled for a second, and Oak could tell why.

"And no, I can't understand you, it's just that my gut always tells me what's happening" He quickly explained before she spoke.

After a bit, she looked around and noticed that Ash was getting up while rubbing his head; she then walked up to him and knelt down to his level while hugging her arms, accidentally pressing her breasts together which made them look bigger. Alex facepalmed at this and Oak already had a feeling.

"She knelt down and hugged her own body making her breasts look bigger right?" He asked, and a nod answered all of his questions.

When Ash opened his eyes, he was met with two big yellow mounds being squished together by two arms and when he looked up he met with Pikachu's amber colored eyes, a great blush on his face while his nose was twitching a bit, threatening to bleed.

 _"Hey human, are you okay?"_ She asked, concern visible on her face.

He quickly calmed down and nodded to her, making her sigh in relief; he then got up and looked at Pikachu with a smile.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, your new trainer, hope we can be friends" He introduced himself, offering his hand to her, and she was a bit confused, but grasped his hand with her own (with Pokémon Vision), while Prof. Oak merely saw Ash shaking his hand with Pikachu's paw as if they were standing, and he remembered that the three trainers have a different sight.

 _"You seem rather interesting Ash once taking a closer look, for a second I thought you were a complete moron"_ She admitted.

Ash hung his head in depression while Alex just chuckled at that, which got her confused.

"Great, my own starter thought I was a moron" Ash grunted, and that surprised her a bit.

 _"You... can understand me?!"_ She yelled, and just at that time, Robert woke up, his nose had stopped bleeding, but a blush quickly came over as he glanced at her.

"Wow Ash, I've never thought a Pokémon could look so feminine, and her br-" He ranted before he quickly cut himself off, not wanting to actually be electrocuted nor considered a pervert.

Big shocker.

They all had their jaws at the floor with the exception of Pikachu, who just giggled and blushed a bit, but with her cheeks, it wasn't noticeable.

 _"My my, thanks for thinking I'm hot"_ She spoke, and snapping out of their trance, Alex gazed at Oak.

"So, Prof. Oak, what about that favor that you wanted to ask us?" That surely snapped Oak out of it and remembered what he said.

"Oh right, Ash, Alex" He called.

The two suddenly turned around and looked at him, wondering what the professor wanted to ask; Oak then went to the briefcase and gave them three Pokéballs each.

"I want you to take care of these 6 Pokémon. They've been abandoned by their trainers, and seeing how the two of you took care of Xanna and Zeith, I wanted to give them to you" He explained.

Ash and Alex were a bit surprised at it, how could their trainers abandon them? It's like a sin for them; they were starting to get angry, until Oak placed his hands on their shoulders.

"Whoever their trainers were should not matter now, I would want you to open them" He spoke.

The two glanced at each other, and then Alex nodded, giving an invisible message to Ash saying 'Go ahead, you can begin this time'. Ash returned the nod, and then he opened the Pokéball. From inside it, came a brown rabbit Pokémon, with its two ears' tips being covered by yellow fur, the same with its hands and its eyes were red with tiny black pupils; it was a Lopunny, but it was female (Obviously) and not because Buneary's and Lopunny's are mostly female, but because she had slender hips, like the rest of the Pokémon, and her breasts were actually bigger than the rest, approximately an E-Cup, her butt cheeks being a bit less full than the rest.

 _"Where's my opponent?"_ She asked, turning around as he breasts went from one side to another.

"This Lopunny was given to me by its trainer who actually caught her as a Buneary because she said she was cute, but when she evolved into Lopunny it's been craving ceaselessly for a battle" He explained.

Ash was actually surprised, he remembered about Lopunny's from Alex and Prof. Oak's lectures, be now he was seeing one in person, and it was actually more impressive. The Rabbit Pokémon soon noticed him and, unluckily, tackled him to the ground, which made his head be pressed between her breasts, and he was resisting the urge to take her off from him, since he didn't want one of those clichés about Fan Service happening to him any longer. She then got off from him, much to his relief, and she had a huge smile on her face.

 _"Hey there! Are ya' my real trainer?"_ She asked, her voice sounded southern, which was kinda funny.

He chuckled a bit at how affectionate she was, and how her voice sounded, in the least, she was happy and excited.

"I am, my name's Ash Ketchum, nice to meet ya'" He replied.

She was a bit surprised, but then she smiled and kept nuzzling him, and judging by the time, they would have to leave.

"Okay then... Ash, Alex, the other Pokémon you can see them on the way, after all, they're yours. Call me once you've got to Viridian City okay?" Oak asked.

The two suddenly looked at him and then nodded. Ash proceded to return her new Lopunny, but when he was about to return Pikachu, she just simply shook her head.

 _"No thank you, I would rather remain outside if you wouldn't mind"_ She spoke.

Ash actually nodded and placed the other Pokéballs in his belt. Alex had returned Cosmog then and after that, he picked his own Pokéballs and placed it on his belt too. Robert was now watching it all with interest, and was glad to finally start it; they got their own Pokédexes, with Ash's being white and blue, while Alex's was black and red. As they took it, they bid farewell, but before they left, Oak spoke once more.

"Be careful you three, remember that the world can be a dangerous place, and you will have to be on your own" He warned, remembering the Nidorino incident.

The three nodded and then they left the room. Leaf was currently reading a magazine, but then she noticed the three new trainers, and smiled.

"Hey Robert! What did you got?" She asked.

"I've actually got an Eevee, Ash got himself a Pikachu, and Alex, well, it's a surprise" He replied, a smirk on his face.

She then pouted because Robert wouldn't tell her, but then smiled again; and just as they were going to leave, Alex spoke.

"Y'know, how about if we travel together? Maybe that way we'll be able to become stronger together, and trust me, _really_ stronger" He proposed.

Leaf looked like she was taking into this proposal seriously, same with the azure haired boy, but he looked way more serious, and, after a while they nodded in response.

"Yeah, the more the merrier, so, let's go!" They replied in unison, grins on their faces. Now, it was turn for the Ketchums to grin.

"Then get ready Kanto..."

 ** _"Because here we go!"_**

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, this is how the chapter ends. Now, I will explain a few things for you guys: A) Both Ash and Alex's Pokémon will not be immediately overpowered. Ash's Pikachu is actually Level 5, same with Cosmog, but Lopunny will only be used if she is required, same with some of the other Pokémon. Yes they're all fully evolved, but they evolved prematurely since they were affected by their respective evolution stones, and some have their respective levels once they're fully evolved, but those will actually give them a bit of trouble at the beginning, but something else, which will be Ash and Alex's strongest Pokémon from those abandoned, they were from the same trainer, and they will be at a level Zeith will have to use all of his power when he's on 10% form, and that's a lot. Also, Robert Arma does not belong to me, but it belongs to the writer Robin exe, the creator of A Different Tale of Ash Ketchum. Go read it, it's super hilarious. Oh, and next chapter will include the other Pokémon and their Pokédex entries, stats, abilities and levels. Also, spoiler, Xanna's level, along with Zeith's is currently 125. Rate and Review please, any feedback always helps**

 _ **Smell ya' later**_


	4. 4: A Shadowed Start 1

***CLAP* Top of the morning guys! My name's Crimson Revenant and welcome to chapter 4 of Alex The Crimson Revenant Season 4: Gotta Catch Them All! Yeah, *composing myself* so here you go, another chapter, and I can assure you, this chapter will have more info about Alex and Ash's new Pokémon. No reviews since Chapter 1, but Faves and Follows, until now: 4. Thanks guys, I only hope this will keep increasing the more I write, and even if it does not get much love, I'd still write it for fun, so those who liked it won't miss it.**

"Speech"

"Phone Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _"Pokémon Speech & Flashbacks"_

 _'Pokémon Thoughts'_

 _ **"Telepathy Speech & inner Flashbacks"**_

That's all I wanted to say.

 ** _On with the show_**

* * *

 _The beginning is always nice, but sometimes, the real beginning is somewhat harsh – Crimson Revenant_

* * *

At the entrance of Route 1, in the exit of Pallet Town, our heroes are currently starting this new chapter in their lives that will possibly change everything that they know. Leaf was walking and gazing around with awe and excitement, while Robert was listening to Alex's rant about his life, and Ash was gazing at the other Pokéballs he had with uncertainty.

 _"Are you okay Ash? You seem troubled"_ Pikachu, who was sitting on his shoulder, asked.

It was only now that he remembered that Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder, and when he looked up, he noticed her face showed concern. He only smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's just that, there's something off with the other two, I mean, Lopunny was cheerful and it was okay I guess, but the other two, they seem to be dark, almost too much" He replied.

She nodded in response, she too felt a bit unnerved at it, it emitted an aura that not even Darkrai himself would be able to.

 _"I agree, but whatever it is, I know you'll be able to handle it"_ She cheered.

Ash felt the need to smile at her cheerfulness, she at least trusted him, but then he remembered where exactly she was.

"Thanks Pikachu, and you know, to have a human body, you're quite light" He told her, amused at that fact. She just shrugged.

 _"Pokémon have another way to see things, while for humans I just look like a normal Pikachu sitting on your shoulder, for Pokémon I look like this"_ She explained.

He just nodded at it, remembering what Alex and Delia had taught him about that topic. Meanwhile, Alex and Robert were still chatting.

"Okay, let me get this straight; you, are mostly from another dimension" Robert pointed at Alex, and a nod answered it as yes.

"But your father is actually from another dimension in which Pokémon do not exist, but instead there are heroes and villains across their dimension" Another nod.

"So then your father is a descendant of an alien race known as Kree, and your grandmother is from another alien race known as Acceleron" A nod again.

"Your father then came to this dimension and met Ash's mom" Nod again.

"Then they went to travel, he won the leagues, and then they got you. After that, Ash's biological father appeared, who turns out to be another alien, and then you went to the dimension you were raised" Robert concluded.

"Yeah that's basically it. Though, our mom turned out to be the descendant of a Legendary Pokémon that has been awaited for many generations, which gives us Pokémon Attributes like their sight, their language, which allows us to understand them, also, weirdly, we can eat Pokéfood as well, but that will only be as a last resort. As for me, since I am the descendant of not only Revan, but of many ancient deities, the bloodline of the Sawyers is known as the Revenants, beings with an extremely sensitive connection to the multiverse and their duty is to protect it from major threats. We can be considered neutral, neither good guys, but neither villains, it depends on the current Revenant" Alex replied.

Robert nodded in understanding, but then he gazed at Ash, who was looking at the Pokéballs with uncertainty, and that concerned both him and Alex; but then he got an idea.

"Hey guys, how about we stop for a while? That way we can know which are the other Pokémon that you have" He suggested.

Ash, who was not paying attention before, suddenly heard Robert's idea and thought, it might be good, that way they could perhaps know their stats.

"Good idea Robert, I have an idea to where we can go" He replied.

Unknowingly for them, one of the Pokéballs that Ash had suddenly turned black, and the Pokémon that was inside it groaned.

 ** _"What, is this? What is this please?"_**

* * *

(Play now The Resistance by Skillet)

 _Ladies and Gentlemen..._

 _Introducing the new saga..._

 _Written by DarkDestroyerAlex..._

 _With the colaboration of LucarioMaster333:_

 _ **ALEX THE CRIMSON REVENANT**_

 _ **SEASON 4: GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL**_

" _Disclaimer, we own nothing but OC's and plot"_

(End Song)

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 4: A SHADOWED START PART 1**_

Leaf then noticed them going to a clearing behind a few trees and immediately dashed after them. After a few minutes, the four have reached a clearing, and Pikachu didn't wasted time; she immediately hopped off Ash's shoulder and ran to the clearing, breasts jumping up and down, and dove into the water. The Ketchums, with Robert and Leaf just laughed at her antics, as Alex told Bane to prepare the table. Black tendrils emerged from the floor, which startled the azure haired boy and the brunette, and a table was then ready, with dishes and seats. They were astounded by that.

"Wow, so Bane can do that too Alex?" Robert asked, and the raven haired trainer with red lightnings nodded.

"Yep, of course with a bit of my help, since Symbiotes can't manipulate the atoms and molecules, so I help him with my reality manipulation powers and change the structure of the particles, allowing me to create anything I think of" He replied.

Leaf was still getting used to the idea of dimension travelers, but that didn't meant she wouldn't get more impressed. Then, a cooker along with a few pans was formed, and Alex took some ingredients from his backpack and went to cook. Alex, like Ash, always enjoyed food, and that might've sparked his interest on cooking, so with a few lessons from with his mom (Caroline), he was ready to deal it on his own. While Alex was cooking, Leaf, Ash and Robert were setting the tents up, and Pikachu was actually gazing at Alex's cooking with interest.

 _"What are you cooking Alex?"_ She asked, trying to get a peek at the pans, and the boy chuckled.

"The first dish that I've learned to cook back when I was 15: pasta a la bolognesa" He replied.

She was now interested in it, it sounded as delicious as it looked. Alex couldn't help but laugh at how she was drooling.

"You're starting to act like Xanna. Don't worry Pikachu, there will be enough for everyone" He told her.

That actually snapped her out and blushed a bit, but then she got curious, she had been hearing that name a few times, so who was she?

 _"Hey, Alex, who's Xanna?"_ She asked.

It was then that Alex remembered that he had to release his Pokémon, and sweatdropped.

"You'll see right now Pikachu, keep watch on the food please, I'll give you a few details to know exactly when to serve it" He told her.

He then placed his hand on her shoulder, which then started to crack with a bit of electricity that was passed to her body. She cringed a bit at the feeling, but then, all of the information that Alex had stored in his mind was passed to her, which made her shake her head at the amount.

 _"Wow, you sure have a lot of knowledge Alex, it's impressive"_ She complimented, and gazed at the food with attention.

He smiled, it worked actually, now his mind can be linked to hers, and then took Xanna, Zeith and Cosmog's Pokéballs first. Leaf noticed that he took three Pokéballs, wondering when did he got more.

"Come out guys!" He shouted as he tossed them.

In a flash, Xanna's body materialized as she stretched her arms and legs, surprising Pikachu at her hourglass figure and at her colors. Zeith came out in his Core Form and sighed in relief, while Cosmog looked around, a bit confused. However, Xanna was the first to speak.

 _"Ahh, it feels good to stretch the limbs a bit, it was getting a bit uncomfortable inside there"_ She spoke, and the Core Pokémon nodded.

 ** _"Agreed, I couldn't wait to get out of there and get bathed a bit under the sun"_** He added.

 _"Hmmm, where am I right now?"_ Cosmog asked, getting the attention of everyone.

Robert then realized that Alex had released some of his Pokémon, and was stunned at the Lucario's body, Ash however was used to it already.

"Wow, so those were the other Pokémon that were inside those Pokéballs Alex? Impressive" He commented, but Alex just chuckled.

"Oh, Robert, the green Pokémon is Zeith, I met him in another place and he decided to join me once I've showed him that not all humans are bad; and the Lucario is actually Xanna, I met her three years ago when I had saved her from some poachers" He commented, Zeith nodded but Xanna just glared at him.

 ** _"If saving means slaughtering them, then yes, he did so"_ ** She added through telepathy, shocking them all.

He sweatdropped a bit, remembering the mangled bodies hanging in the air, which had made him subconsciously chuckle, but then he realized what happened and it made him get a bit cold.

 ** _"So you enjoyed it"_** A voice said in his head.

He growled a bit at the voice, he recognized it pretty well.

'Shut up Andros'

 ** _"You know you can't hold it for much longer. Sooner or later, one will die, and the black light will take over"_** The voice, now identified as Andros, spoke, and faded away from his mind.

He sighed a bit, and Cosmog was looking at him with curiosity.

 _"What are we going to do now?"_ He asked, its voice cracking with a hint of shyness.

Alex smiled warmly at the Pokémon and patted it in the ellipse, earning a coo from the Nebula Pokémon.

"We will now meet your new friends, so, what's your name?" Alex replied, and Cosmog thought for a minute, before frowning.

 _"I don't have a name"_ He replied.

Alex frowned at that, but thankfully for him, Leaf was nearby and chirped.

"How about Nebby?" She suggested.

Robert and Ash then looked at her with uncertainty, while Alex was considering it, but then, Cosmog tackled her into a hug with a smile.

 _"I like that name!"_ He chirped with glee.

Alex nodded and chuckled a bit, it seems that he was right, Cosmogs sure have a tendency to trust those who will do an action of care and affection towards him, no matter what are the person's intentions.

"Then Nebby it is then" He concluded.

Zeith was watching at it with interest, 'smiling' at the scene, but then Xanna got close to him, a smile of her own was in her features, paws on her hips.

 _"Seems to be that we've got a little brother now"_ She chuckled. Zeith nodded in response.

 ** _"It seems like it. What do you think about the rest of Alex's team, their auras seem more friendly, but they sure shout a bit the word trouble"_** He replied.

Ash had heard it all, and was certainly nervous. His Pokéballs showed a dark aura, which was not good at all, and he had to be wary. Robert then spoke.

"Hey Alex, how about you release the rest of your team?" He asked.

Alex looked at him, and nodded. He picked a Pokéball first, and when he released it, it only showed the Pokémon resembled a cat, cream skin, circled ears, and a red gem on its forehead; it was a Persian, who looked around with a hint of laziness, but when he set his eyes on Alex, he felt an aura telling him that the boy was his trainer.

 _"So you're my new trainer"_ It spoke with a strong voice, it was male he could tell.

Alex nodded at the Classy Cat Pokémon and patted it on the head, earning a purr in response.

"I am, my name's Alex, the foggy Pokémon is your partner Nebby, the Shiny Lucario is Xanna and the one beside her is Zeith" He introduced.

Nebby was the first to approach him, and then tackled him into a hug.

 _"Big bro!"_ He yelled with happiness, as the others chuckled.

He chuckled nervously, but got used to the feeling and nuzzled the Nebula Pokémon in return. As they separated from the hug, Xanna approached him and got on one knee to be on eye level with him; the Persian smiled and extended a paw towards her, who took it and they did a handshake motion.

 _"Xanna, nice to meet you"_ She greeted, and the Persian nodded.

 _"Call me Carter, nice to meet you too"_ He responded. Zeith approached him then, and his body started to glow, as a few cells reached him and now he stood at his 10% Form. Carter now realized which Pokémon it was and bowed down in reverence.

 _"Lord Zygarde, it's an honor to meet you"_ He spoke, a bit of fear in his voice, but the Order Pokémon just shook his head.

 ** _"No need to bow Carter, we have the same trainer, so you can consider me a brother if you want"_** Zeith spoke.

The Normal Duel Type was shocked at that, but nodded in response as he got up. Alex smiled, they've been getting along so far, now it was turn for the second Pokéball. He then grabbed it, and tossed it into the air, and when it opened, it revealed a Pokémon that looked like a fox, its fur being dark gray, with pitch black fur covering part of its chest, red whiskers on its face, blue cerulean eyes and to finish it, it also had a vast red mane that was tied at the end; it was a Zoroark, and it was also female, due that her perfectly rounded E Cups were at display, a flat stomach with a small six-pack, slender legs and a perfectly rounded bubble butt. When she noticed that Alex looked a bit surprised, she formed a sly smirk on her face, now fondling her arms under her bust, making her breasts look slightly bigger. He just rolled his eyes.

"Welp, I just got a teaser on my party now. Anyways, it's hot in here, hope you guys don't mind me being shirtless" He commented.

With a mental command, his jacket, along with his shirt were now gone, revealing now his built up tanned chest, his stomach that showcased an eight-pack, and his arms that showed his muscles, which were very firm and looked strong. He returned the smirk to the Illusion Pokémon, who now had a nosebleed and a deep blush, along with Leaf, Pikachu and Xanna. Robert, Carter, Zeith and Ash now rolled into the floor, clutching their stomachs in an attempt to hold their breath because of the laughter, and to make it better, Alex placed his hands behind his head, flexing his biceps a bit and then flexed his pectorals as the finishing blow, and all of the girls fell to the floor, the blood now falling from their noses like a waterfall. They all laughed more vigorously while Alex laughed with his hand in his temple as the plan his new Zoroark developed totally backfired, with the other girls being caught in the process. After a while, the boys stopped laughing and the girls started to recover from their sudden nap, and Alex was fully clothed again. Zoroark pouted, seeing that her plan to tease him had completely backfired on her, but giggled a bit, remembering his built up body, another blush appearing on her face. He just chuckled a bit, this Zoroark was a bit perverted he could tell. He then placed his hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her fantasy -noting, a bit wet close to the groin- as she squealed in surprise, accidentally falling into the river; causing everyone else to laugh at the sudden scene. She then got out of the water, shaking her body in order to take the water off her fur, and then gazed at Alex with an irritated growl, while he just had an amused grin.

 _"Hey! Not funny!"_ She shouted, but he just chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, but if you keep fantasizing like that the other Pokémon will think you're in heat" He joked.

She then realized what he meant when she placed a hand close to her crotch, and could tell it was a bit damp, and not because of the water; this boy sure had a keen eye. She blushed, now realizing that she was getting wet when she was fantasizing, but then shook her head and those thoughts off, and gazed at the boy.

"My name's Alex, I'm your new trainer, hope we can be friends to become the best, or, if you want, we can be something else" He said, the last being spoken with a seductive tone.

She blushed a bit more, again, at his flirting, but she then considered, the boy looked strong -in more than one way- and experienced; and when he looked at the Lucario, she could tell the jackal Pokémon was trained by him to the level to become as strong as a Legendary Pokémon. She nodded vigorously at his proposal.

 _"I will help you in this quest, you seem very promising boy, I'm Trixie by the way"_ She replied, and he smiled.

"Thanks, I promise you Trixie, you'll become the strongest Zoroark ever!" He shouted.

She was a bit surprised at the fact that he understood her, but she would discuss it later. Now, Alex was down to his last Pokémon, the third one that Prof. Oak trusted him to take care of. He then tossed the Pokéball, which then opened, revealing a female bipedal vixen-like Pokémon, she looked to be at least 6.7 feet tall, her head's fur was yellow, with the jaw being partly white, along with the chest, pretty much ending in the area of the cleavage, her dark red fur robe being a bit opened, which was partially revealing her rounded EE-Cup sized breasts, her slender waist being marked in the fur robe, her bubble butt also being shaped through the robe, her tail was mostly cream yellow with the tip being white. Her paws were black, and she also had ruby red eyes; it was a Delphox, and so far, the second bustiest Pokémon Alex had seen, with Arceus being the first.

 _"What? Where am I?"_ She asked as she was looking around in confusion, but then she gazed at Alex, and he could swear he saw her licking her muzzle with a hint of lust; but he just shrugged it off and approached her, a smile present on his face.

"I'm Alex, your new trainer, hope we can be friends, that way, I can assure you we'll be the best ones that no one has ever seen" He told her, hand stretched towards her.

She gazed at the hand in front of her, and smirked; because when she took it, she pulled him towards her -or more precisely, her cleavage- and kept him pressed against her breasts. Ash and Robert were almost having a nosebleed while Zeith just went somewhere else with Carter. Pikachu sighed, that Delphox looked even more perverted than Zoroark; Leaf, just saw him waving his hands around as his head was in her chest, but after seeing Ash and Robert's faces, she got confused; Zoroark was watching it, a blush on her face -she might or might not be bi- as a nosebleed was slowly approaching her. The Delphox just released a low, seductive growl and smirked.

 _"I'm pretty sure I like you already, master"_ She spoke with a seductive tone, and the last part almost came out as a moan.

He then placed his palm on her stomach and pushed her off him, causing her to skid a few feet back, and frowned because her tease ended. He just scowled and facepalmed, and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Great, turns out to be my new Delphox is just more perverted than Zoroark and speaks like Rouge. At least my team is complete, so I'm safe for a while" He complained.

The rest was confused at the name Rouge, but, as if he read their minds, he grabbed his tablet from the inner pocket of his jacket and showed them the picture of a white female bat with blue eyes, cream muzzle, wearing a black catsuit with a pink heart shaped chest plate, her breasts looked as big as Xanna's, the bat also looked to wear white gloves and white boots.

"Rouge the Bat, a female anthropomorphic bat that works as a jewel thief that is from a TV Show from the dimension I was raised. She pretty much has the seductive tone, and her smirk only shouts 'LUST'. So, now I should guess Delphox's name will be Rouge" He explained.

Delphox groaned at the reason behind her name, but liked it nonetheless. Ash, Robert and Leaf nodded in understanding, and the raven haired 10 year old then went and picked his own Pokéballs.

"Now, let's check on my own, I'll release Lopunny first" He stated.

The other nodded at this decision, and then Ash tossed Lopunny's Pokéball, releasing the Normal Type, which then tackled him to the ground, nuzzling him and rubbing her breasts on his chest and arms, but Alex could swear again he saw her rubbing her pelvis against his, but shrugged it off.

 _"Thanks for lettin' me stay out o' that ball, I really like the outside"_ She thanked in her southern accent, and he just smiled at her.

"Lopunny, meet my friends, they'll be with us in our journey to become the best, hope you can be friends with them" He told her.

It was then that she noticed her surroundings, and got off him while waving a paw towards them. They returned the gesture and Ash then got up; it was then that he grabbed the second Pokémon that Prof. Oak had trusted him to take care of, but something off came from it, as if was sheer cold. He gulped, and then tossed the Pokéball, revealing a female bipedal Pokémon, that this time resembled a frog, her webbed hands had three digits and they were clasped together forming like a ninjutsu symbol, her body was mostly black, but her jaw was purely purple, her tongue wrapped around her mouth, she also looked to have a breast plate that covered her EE-Cups, her legs had gray marks with the shapes of stars, and her knees had gray spikes like protectors, but the most impressive part, was that when she opened her eyes, they were fully black, almost like a void, and they knew she pretty much could see through their souls.

Alex was shocked to the core, it almost felt like a nightmare.

"A Shadow Greninja" He muttered.

Ash was scared at how she looked, and as he approached her, she just gazed at him, her void-like eyes staring deeply at him, devoid of any emotion, it was terrifying.

"H-hey there, I-I-I'm A-Ash Ketchum, your ne-n-new trainer, hope we can be f-friends" He stuttered as he gave her a shaking hand.

She just gazed at the hand coldly, and shook it with no emotion. No words came from her, which made the experience much more scary; he then grabbed the last Pokéball he had with him, and this one was far, _far_ more unnerving than Greninja, he then realized it had a note in it, and he read it.

 _Dear Ash and Alex_

 _If you're reading this, then I suppose you saw Greninja already, the reason she's like that, is because in the Orre Region, an Organization known as Cipher created some macabre known as Shadow Pokémon; these kind of Pokémon are Pokémon that have their emotions shut in order to increase their stats, sometimes, the Pokémon itself turns itself into a Shadow Pokémon, turning it devoid of any emotion. That's why I'm trusting the two of you these Pokémon, but be warned, the Pokémon inside this Pokéball has its heart completely shut; people consider it incurable, but I'm sure you will be able to cure them. Good luck_

 _Sincerely_

 _Prof. Samuel Oak_

Ash then gulped a huge lump that he had in the throat and launched it hesitantly, and oh, the Pokémon that was released would give nightmares to everyone.

It perhaps stood at 11 or 15 feet tall, its body was mostly black, its stomach was purely purple, and its eyes were completely black, but its wings were pitch black when they should've been silver in color, Ash and the others stood in utter fear at the Pokémon in front of them.

"A Shadow Lugia" Ash muttered.

The Diving Pokémon just gazed at them without a single tiny trace of emotion, as if he just saw them as living beings.

 _ **"Where am I?"**_ It asked, its voice sounded as if it was male through telepathy.

Ash was too scared and shocked to speak, but thankfully, Alex spoke.

"This boy is Ash, your new trainer, hope you can be friends" He answered the question. Lugia just gazed at Ash with no emotion at all.

 _ **"I see, then I will serve you Master Ashton"**_ Lugia replied in his monotone voice.

Ash had fearfully nodded, and then, Pikachu called.

 _"The food's ready!"_ She shouted.

Ash and Alex practically teleported there as they disappeared in a flash and were in the table already. Alex, with a bit of help from Leaf and Rouge, served all of the dishes to the gang, Pokémon included, and in a few minutes, they were all full and satisfied with the meal.

"Pikachu, you sure exactly knew the point for the pasta" Leaf complimented. Pikachu just blushed in response.

 _"Aww, it wasn't me actually, Alex just taught me how to know when it was ready"_ She admitted.

Leaf didn't understood what Pikachu said, so Ash translated it since he can naturally understand her, while Alex was eating away from the rest *cough* Rouge *cough cough* and the Vixen Pokémon was simply chatting with Xanna and Trixie. Speaking of which...

 _"So you were saved by Alex when you were being attacked by poachers?"_ Trixie asked, and Xanna nodded.

 _"In a certain way yes"_ She replied, the Unovan Dark Type nodded in response.

 _"I see, so, how did he defeated them?"_ She asked, which made Xanna shudder.

 _"He didn't defeat them..."_ That had confused Trixie a bit, until...

 _"He_ killed _them"_

It caught Trixie off guard, along with Rouge, who was gazing at Xanna as if examining her.

 _"Killed them?! What do you mean Xanna?!"_ Trixie asked, and her voice was louder than before, she was obviously scared.

Xanna sighed before she told them what he had done to the Rocket Grunts, part by part, no detail was missed; the others who were near them by sheer curiosity were terribly scared at the story. Nebby was with Leaf while the story was being told, so he shouldn't worry about it for now; Pikachu was almost fainting right there, while Zeith just sweatdropped, even Lugia was a bit unnerved at it.

 _"Y-yoyo-you- he-hhehe-he did THAT?!"_ Trixie stuttered, and Xanna nodded; Zeith just sighed.

 _ **"Funny thing that I'm the only one that witnessed it all and I just sweatdropped at it"** _ He muttered.

The Pokémon had then glared at him with faces of incredulity.

Ash had then gazed at his other Pokémon with concern, that Greninja and Lugia looked too bad for his liking, they acted as if they were robots, it was too unnerving. It was then that he decided to scan his Pokémon, with Pikachu being the first. Once he grabbed his Pokédex, he extended it towards Pikachu and it turned on.

 **[Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by a lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings.** **This Pikachu is female and has the abilities Static and the hidden ability Lightning Rod. It is currently of Level 5 and knows the moves Tail Whip, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Tackle, Thunderbolt and has the Egg Move Volt Tackle, but it's not currently available]**

Ash whistled at her move sets, he could pretty much teach her a thing or two, and with Alex's training, it'll be a way faster progress. He then proceded to Lopunny.

 **[Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokémon, and the evolved form of Buneary. An extremely cautious Pokémon. It cloaks its body with its fluffy ear when it senses danger. This Lopunny is female and has the abilities Cute Charm and the hidden ability Limber. This Lopunny is Level 30 and knows the moves Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Return, Charm, Healing Wish, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Ice Beam and has the Egg Move Fire Punch which is currently available]**

Now that's impressive, even though he can teach her a few things too. Now, he pointed it towards Greninja, who just gazed at him with her void eyes.

 **[Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Froakie. Greninja can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars. With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows. This Greninja is female and has the abilities Torrent, Battle Bond and the hidden ability Protean. This Greninja is level 50 and knows the moves Water Shuriken, Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Double Team, Close Combat, Rain Dance, Dream Eater, Shadow Blast, Shadow Blitz and has the Egg Move Water Sport, which is currently available]**

He was confused at the moves Shadow Blast and Shadow Blitz, but judging by her looks, it seems that it's a move only Shadow Pokémon can learn. He then proceded to the last one.

 **[Lugia, The Diving Pokémon. Lugia's wings pack devastating power - a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart regular houses. As a result, this Pokémon chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea. This Pokémon is male and has the abilities Pressure and the hidden ability Multiscale. This Pokémon is level 100 and knows the moves Shadow Aeroblast, Extrasensory, Punishment, Ancient Power, Future Sight, Calm Mind, Rain Dance, Hydro Pump, Safeguard, Recover, Thunder and Steel Wing]**

Ash could pretty much expect such a high level from a Legendary, but when he checked Lugia's aura, it revealed that his heart was completely shut; he had a lot of work to do. Now it was Alex's turn to scan his own Pokémon. He grabbed his Pokédex and pointed it towards Zeith, and the device stirred before it spoke.

 **[Zygarde, the Order Pokémon. When the Kalos Region's ecosystem falls into disarray, it shows up and reveals its power that goes beyond imagination. This Pokémon is male and has the abilities Aura Break and Power Construct. This Pokémon is level 150 and knows the moves Glare, Bulldoze, Bite, Safeguard, Dig, Bind, Land's Wrath, Sandstorm, Haze, Crunch, Earthquake, Camouflage, Dragon Pulse, Coil, Outrage, Thousand Arrows, Thousand Waves, Core Enforcer, Dragon Dance, Extreme Speed, Draco Meteor, Toxic, Hidden Power, Sunny Day, Hyper Beam, Protect, Frustration, Return, Brick Break, Double Team, Sludge Wave, Facade, Rest, Round, Focus Blast, Giga Impact, Stone Edge, Rock Slide, Dragon Tail, Grass Knot, Swagger, Sleep Talk, Substitute and Confide]**

Their jaws were practically on the floor, but Alex just seemed surprised. Zeith was far stronger than he thought, and to learn all of those moves, then he sure was a great trainer to make a Legendary have a full arsenal, but perhaps he might teach him more moves. He then pointed it at Xanna, and the Pokédex stirred again.

 **[Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, and the evolved form of Riolu. By sensing the aura of its opponents, Lucario can read their thoughts and movements. This Pokémon is female and has the abilities Inner Focus and the hidden ability Justified. This Pokémon is level 150 and knows the moves Aura Sphere, Laser Focus, Foresight, Quick Attack, Detect, Metal Claw, Counter, Feint, Power-Up Punch, Swords Dance, Metal Sound, Bone Rush, Quick Guard, Me First, Work Up, Calm Mind, Heal Pulse, Close Combat, Dragon Pulse, Extreme Speed, Endure, Force Palm, Copycat, Screech, Reversal, Nasty Plot, Final Gambit, Focus Energy, Roar, Toxic, Bulk Up, Sleep Talk, Attract, Hyper Beam, Rest, Flash Cannon and has the Egg Move Sky Uppercut, which is currently available. NOTE: The unusual coloration of this Pokémon suggests it is a Shiny Pokémon]**

Both Xanna and Alex smirked, he had made her train a lot to have that arsenal, and it proved it was worth it; sadly, using her too much would be overpower, since her level is the same that Zeith's. He then pointed it at Carter, and the device came back to life.

 **[Persian, the Classy Cat Pokémon, and the evolved form of Meowth. Persian can walk silently thanks to its nimble muscles. It pounces on its prey at lightning speed. This Pokémon is male and has the abilities Limber and the hidden ability Unnerve. This Pokémon is level 5 and knows the moves Swift, Scratch, Fake Out and has the Egg Move Flail, which is currently available]**

Alex slowly nodded at the data. Seems to be that Carter was more used as a pet rather than a battler. He then pointed it towards his official starter Nebby and it stirred to life again.

 **[Cosmog, the Nebula Pokémon. In ages past, it was called the child of the stars. It's said to be a Pokémon from another world, but no specific details are available. This Pokémon is male and has the ability Unaware. It is currently level 5 and knows the moves Splash and Teleport]**

He nodded slowly again. Maybe he will have to make Nebby learn more moves, even though in this stage it does not have much moves to learn, it has potential. He then pointed it at Zoroark and the screen projected her image.

 **[Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Zorua. Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery. This Pokémon is female and has the ability Illusion. It is currently level 30 and knows the moves Night Slash, Night Daze, U-Turn, Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, Hone Claws, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt, Foul Play and has the Egg Move Dark Pulse, which is currently available]**

Potential, that's a word he can yell. He's got a very special plan for these Pokémon. Now it was down to the last one: Rouge.

 **[Delphox, the Fox Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Fennekin. When Delphox stares into the flame on the tip of its branch to achieve a focus state, it creates a bright hot spiral of fire with its psychic power. This Pokémon is female and has the abilities Blaze and the hidden ability Magician. This Pokémon is level 40 and knows the moves Mystical Fire, Future Sight, Role Play, Switcheroo, Shadow Ball, Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Howl, Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant, Light Screen, Psyshock and has the Egg Move Heat Wave, which is currently available]**

Alex sighed a bit, his Pokémon were far stronger than he thought. Ash sure had a bit of luck with his other Pokémon, but luckily enough they would catch more to train, and seeing that most of them had 1 spot for an ability available, he might as well teach them Conversion. And based on the moves, he could switch his Pokémon at any time, so typing might work perfectly, and the moves will go well against type disadvantage. Robert and Leaf scanned then their starters, with Leaf's own being a Charmander, and they went on their way again. Pikachu just hopped on Ash's shoulder while Zeith went back to his Core Form and stood on Alex's pocket, with his head hanging out and Nebby was beside Alex. Robert's Eevee had curled up on her trainer's neck and hung from it, making them chuckle at how cute it looked. Leaf's Charmander was male and it was currently her traveling companion for now. With all of their Pokémon returned, they were off again. As they were walking, a Spearow was flying by, seeking for a worthy opponent to face, and when its eyes fell upon Ash, he dived down, looking to deliver a Drill Peck to the boy, but Pikachu was fast enough and jumped off into the air, as she crossed her arms in front of her face, which made her breasts get a bit squished and so making them look bigger, and unleashed a Thundershock at the Flying Type, who took it with no chance of avoiding. The Spearow cawed in pain as the effective move hit him, but he took harder hits; he smirked at them and released a high pitched caw, which had caught the attention of the flock he's with. They all noticed the trainers and glared with anger, thinking that they had attacked their partner with no reason, but the one that was attacked just cawed at them.

 _"No! They did not attacked me, I was challenging them to a fight, they seem strong enough, who else wants to face them?!"_ The Spearow told them.

As they looked at each other, and they nodded. Some flew away but some stayed, with it being the total of at least 5 Spearows that remained. Ash knew now what they wanted, as they all took their Pokéballs from their belts. When Zeith wanted to step in, Alex stopped him.

"No Zeith, you'd defeat them with simply a weak Dragon Pulse, I'm planning for Nebby and Carter to get some experience" He explained, and the Core Pokémon nodded.

"Pikachu! Let's not waste any time, use Tail whip on the one that called them while using Quick Attack!"

"Eevee use Swift in the left one and then use Shadow Ball!"

"Charmander use Ember and then Bite!"

"Carter use Swift followed up by Scratch! Nebby use Teleport and then use Splash! Repeat this every time Nebby!" They all shouted

The first one to attack was Pikachu, who jumped up in the sky, a silver trail following her, as she hit the main Spearow in the chest and then spun around as her tail hit the Spearow's face. Eevee spun around as stars went in the direction of the Spearow at the left, who countered with an Air Cutter, canceling the incoming stars, but it didn't see the Ghost Type move approaching it and it made contact. The little Lizard Pokémon shot a small torrent of fire from his mouth to one of the Spearows, and said Flying Type tried to counter it with a Steel Wing, but the heat just didn't help a bit, dealing considerable damage, and he jumped up in the air, closing his maw in the Spearow's wing. Carter did the same moves Eevee did, with the stars going at the fourth Spearow at a fast pace, but it dodged and went for an Aerial Ace; that moment Carter jumped high into the air as his claws grew a bit and slashed at the Spearow, while Nebby merely teleported away and shot a tiny torrent of water at the fifth Spearow, and he was doing it so fast that it almost seemed that he was everywhere. Eventually, Pikachu was slowly accumulating electricity as every physical hit paralyzed the main Spearow for a few moments thanks to her ability, and then it started to rain. Her cheeks started to crack with even more electricity, and Ash then had an idea.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt into the sky!" He shouted, and she looked at him with an incredulous face.

 _"Are you kidding me?! The Spearows aren't there you know!"_

"Trust me!"

She sighed and then started to accumulate more electricity, as the Spearows were getting ready for a Drill Peck, an Air Cutter, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing and a Hurricane, but then, she was fully charged, and she shot a bolt of electricity to the sky. Alex now had understood what Ash wanted, and this was just the beginning.

"Get to cover!" He shouted, but it was too late.

A thunderous boom echoed in the air, as a blue lightning fell from the sky, directly towards the Spearows with such speed, that they weren't able to dodge it. Alex had thought quickly and emitted a Force Shield with his hands, protecting the whole gang and the Pokémon from the devastating bolt. Once the lightning ended, dust flew everywhere, making them cover their eyes, and they now had seen that all of the Spearows were on the ground, swirls for eyes. They had won their first battle as trainers. Alex quickly brought up two Pokéballs, and threw them towards two of the fainted, while Ash, Robert and Leaf grabbed their own and threw them at the rest, as a red light engulfed them all and were sucked inside. When they closed, they wiggled around once, twice, thrice, and then they had heard a 'Ding', meaning that the catch was a success. Ash, Robert and Leaf cheered in glee while Alex patted his two Pokémon in approval. Nebby had released a coo of delight while Carter purred into his hand; Pikachu and Eevee were nuzzling their trainers' cheeks while Charmander was being hugged by Leaf.

"Great job guys! You were awesome!" They all congratulated their partners, as roars and squeals were their responses.

After their celebration, they grabbed they own Pokédexes and scanned their newly captured Pokémon.

 **[Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans]**

Alex's 1st:

 **[This Spearow is male and has the abilities Keen Eye and Sniper. It is level 6 and knows the moves Fury Attack, Peck, Quick Attack, Steel Wing and has the Egg Move Tri Attack, which is currently available]**

Alex was a bit surprised that his first Spearow knows such moves, and then he went to his second Spearow.

 **[This Spearow is female and has the abilities Keen Eye and Sniper. It is level 7 and knows the moves Drill Peck, Aerial Ace, Assurance, Hurricane and has the Egg Move Sky Attack, which is currently available]**

Now his second Spearow was stronger than the first one, he was pleased at the results.

Ash's Spearow:

 **[T** **his Spearow is male and has the abilities Keen Eye and Sniper. It is level 10 and knows the moves Drill Peck, Mirror Move, Leer, Pursuit and has the Egg Move Uproar, which is currently available]**

Ash was surprised, those were very strong moves and takes a lot of practice to master those, probably it had some tutor before.

Robert's Spearow:

 **[T** **his Spearow is male and has the abilities Keen Eye and Sniper. It is level 8 and knows the moves Feint, Air Cutter, Roost, Focus Energy and has the Egg Move Scary Face, but it's not currently available]**

He smirked at the roster, it had potential.

Leaf's Spearow:

 **[T** **his Spearow is female and has the abilities Keen Eye and Sniper. It is level 7 and knows the moves Steel Wing, Peck, Assurance, Agility and has the Egg Move Whirlwind, but it's not currently available]**

While she was impressed, the others gulped a lump down their throats, let's hope that Spearow once she evolves into Fearow will be nice and simple.

After a few minutes, Robert then got an idea and spoke.

"Hey guys, how about if we train our new Pokémon? That way we can get ready for the first gym" He suggested.

The others thought about it for a moment, and Leaf nodded promptly, currently she needed her new Pokémon to learn more moves that go well against Rock Types; Ash and Alex however, just smirked and released a low evil chuckle, which unnerved the other two trainers.

"Uhh, Ash, Alex, are you two okay?" She asked while she was stepping back a bit.

Once the two siblings had heard her question, they just smirked at her.

"Yeah. Let's go to train... for real"

* * *

 **Poor Leaf and Robert, they don't even know what's awaiting for them in their training. So, this is part 1 of the Route 1 Arc, hope you liked it, and sorry for updating a bit late. As always, R &R.**

 _ **Smell ya later**_


	5. 5: A Shadowed Start 2

**Well, hey guys, here's another chapter for ATCR Season 4. I pretty much can tell last episode was kinda boring, but it was intended to at least teach you the Pokémon's abilities, and now you know. Oh, also, the thing concerning Lugia is that this Pokémon is certainly broken, so it does talk, but no emotions, it's like having a robot, it'll follow your orders without questioning and will take things like friendship with math; it's sad when such things happen, but as for if Ash will turn him back to normal or not, well, that you will have to wait to see ;)**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" _Pokémon Speech and Flashback"_

 _'Pokémon Thoughts'_

 ** _"Telepathy Speech and Inner Flashback"_**

That's all I wanted to say

 ** _On with the show_**

* * *

 _The world is a dangerous place, where the weak are toughened, and the strong survive - Crimson Revenant_

* * *

"Okay, so everyone ready for training?" Alex asked, and every head nodded in response.

"Okay, first part of the training will be speed; everyone will have to run through this obstacle course-" He pointed towards the shore with a few rocks and walls, "-which will make you use your speed and reflexes to dodge it. Afterwards, we will train Pokémon Moves, if there's a move you want a Pokémon to learn and you have one that knows it, then that Pokémon will teach the other one; third part is weaknesses, which means each Pokémon will have to be hit and damaged by an attack it is weak against so it can increase the endurance; and lastly there will be strategy, and this one will have to do the most with us" Alex trailed off as he signaled towards Ash, Robert, Leaf and himself.

"Each gym has a specific type and specific Pokémon, so we must think of a way we can defeat them; we will work a gym at a time, and once we defeat said gym we will move onto a strategy to defeat the next one. And to finish it, we will work on combos which might work to cancel moves they're weak against and that might as well increase their advantage. Understood?" He finished.

Roars and barks of agreement were heard from the little crowd and the raven haired boy with red bangs nodded with a smirk.

"Then let's begin!" He shouted.

Afar from them, a little mammalian Pokémon with a light-brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular-shaped markings on its face, with is a tough, green shell covering its back, which extends from its head to halfway down its tail. There is a small, off-center hole in the shell on the back of its head. The shell can protect it from powerful attacks. Around the face, the shell has four leaf-like spikes, and one split into three parts on the back of its head. These quills are typically soft, but it can stiffen them and use them for attack as well. Its oval eyes are brown, and it has a triangular red nose and rodent-like incisors. Its arms have three fingers, while its feet have two long claws. The visible part of its tapered tail is orange. This Pokémon was gazing at the group with interest, as it watched the Delphox and the weird colored Greninja running around the shoreline that was filled with rocks, and then at the Pikachu that was hopping around on all fours along with some Pokémon it never saw, and was more surprised when it noticed a black and green canine Pokémon running through the shoreline as well.

 _'Lord Zygarde? What is he doing in here, wasn't he supposed to be in Kalos?'_ The little Mon thought, and after gulping a large lump down its throat, it stepped forward, perking the interest of a blue haired boy that gazed at it with curiosity and approached it, kneeling down to eye level with the Pokémon, who was a bit scared at the presence of the boy and covered its eyes in fright.

"Hey, don't worry, I won't hurt you" He said.

The little Mon uncovered one eye as it was shaking, and after gazing at the hand, it slowly relaxed and gazed at it curiously. Robert seemed glad with this, and slowly, he picked up the Pokémon in his arms, which it relaxed and nuzzled him. The azure haired boy chuckled a bit and went to the table they had prepared.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" He shouted, and the attention was towards him immediately.

Leaf stepped forward, startling it for a second, but then she stood on eye level with it and smiled.

"Don't worry little one, I'm not going to hurt you" She said, and then grabbed a chip of Pokéfood in her hand and placed it forward. "Here"

The little mammalian gazed at the hand for a second, and on cue, its stomach grumbled, which made it blush a bit; but then slowly ate the chip with delight.

"Chespin! Ches!" It shouted with glee, earning smiles from everyone, specially Leaf.

"Awww, he's so cute!" She squealed.

A while later, Chespin had trusted her enough and was now being held by her, who was purely showing happiness as she was nuzzling it; but both Ash and Alex seemed puzzled and this wasn't unnoticed by Robert.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is it about the Pokémon?" He asked, and both brothers nodded.

"Yeah, we're just wondering, what's a Chespin doing here?" Alex asked, and Ash nodded.

"They're only found in the Kalos Region, like Delphox and Greninja" He added. Robert just shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe it got lost?"

"Possibly, or, something _else_ happened to it" Alex replied.

The way he said that word is always concerning, but for now, they would have to relax, the questions would come later.

* * *

(Play now The Resistance by Skillet)

 _Ladies and Gentlemen..._

 _Introducing the new saga..._

 _Written by DarkDestroyerAlex..._

 _With the collaboration of LucarioMaster333:_

 _ **ALEX THE CRIMSON REVENANT**_

 _ **SEASON 4: GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL**_

" _Disclaimer, we own nothing but OC's and plot"_

(End Song)

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 4: A SHADOWED START PART 2**_

While they were training, Lugia was just flying through the obstacle course as he was calculating everything.

 _'Turn 39° to the left... now'_ He thought, and did a turn.

 _'68° upwards... now'_ Obstacle dodged.

And after a few turns and maneuvers, he had completed the obstacle course, as Zeith was gazing at him with a hint of concern.

 ** _"Hey, that was a good timing there"_** He complimented, but Lugia just gazed with no emotion.

 ** _"Thank you"_** He replied, and went to train a few moves.

Zeith had frowned at that, this Lugia... Now in his 50% Form -which scared Chespin a bit- he went towards Lugia and saw him training to learn the move Close Combat.

 ** _"Lugia, can we talk?"_** He asked.

Lugia just noticed him and stopped his training as he gazed at the Order Pokémon with a bored expression.

 ** _"Yes?"_**

 ** _"Listen, I just, would like to know what happened to you. I mean, I'm worried"_** Zeith asked, but the Diving Legendary just shrugged it off.

 ** _"I'm fine, no need to be concerned about me"_** He replied, and flew off.

Zeith sighed again, but then he felt a hand touch his side, and saw that it was Alex with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Zeith, we'll cure him" He told him, and Zeith just sighed.

 ** _"I know, it's just- I've never seen Lugia like that, usually he's mature, but also a great friend to rely on; this isn't the Lugia I know"_**

"He isn't at all in fact" Alex added. Zeith looked confused, and the boy noticed it.

"I've checked his aura already, he's another Lugia, so he's not the one from Shamouti" Alex reassured him.

Zeith felt the urge to sigh in a brief relief, but Lugia was still a Legendary, a comrade, so he fought against it and nodded.

"Come on, let's train" Alex told his friend.

With another nod, they went off. Meanwhile, Leaf was with the little Chespin in her arms, while Ash stood confused.

"Hey, Chespin"Ash called, and the Kalosian starter gazed at him with curiosity.

"Tell me, how did you ended up in here? In Kanto I mean" Ash asked.

The little mammalian suddenly stiffened, and hung its head low, which concerned them all, and they all started to hear sobs coming from the little one.

 _"This is what happened..."_ It spoke in a little male voice, as he remembered that moment.

 ** _Flashback, a few weeks ago_**

 _A young woman that looked to be at least 24 years old, with long raven hair, tanned skin, brownish eyes, at least 5'9" ft. tall, wearing a red T-shirt with black leggings and brown boots was fuming with anger; she was Tamara, a trainer that started in Kalos. She just lost another battle against another trainer and was grasping a Pokéball tightly on her hand. Close to a clearing in Viridian Forest, she tossed the Pokéball and it opened, revealing its occupant, who turned out to be a little Chespin, who looked to be less than a few months old. The Spiny Nut Pokémon looked to be wounded and full of bruises, but the face of rage from his trainer just scared him off._

 _"Listen here, I want you to stay here to train okay? I will come back for you later to see how much you improved" She said in a forced calm tone, and earned a nod from the Kalosian Grass Type._

 _Afterwards, she left, which made the little Mon sigh in relief._

 ** _Chespin's POV_**

 _Phew, that was a close one, for a second I thought she would punish me again for losing. And so, I started to train there, starting with my speed. Currently I only knew Tackle, Pin Missile, Bite Vine, Whip and Scratch, but maybe training will finally make me strong enough to win a few battles for her. I first started with making an obstacle course to increase my speed and reaction timing, which would help me with evading bigger opponents. Back at the Prof. Sycamore's lab I used to watch Pokémon Battles in the TV, seeing those people give such strategies and such speed from some Pokémon, I wish to be a strong and fast Chesnaught one day, and I'll do anything to do such. A few days passed by, and my speed along with my reflexes increased dearly; after that, I started to train the moves I know, which will lead me to learn more moves that I might not learn in my evolved forms; so then, I traveled through the forest, challenging the wild Pokémon that were around, and with it I started to gain at least more experience and their friendship as well. Day after day they started to visit me, challenge me and they also bring me berries to help me get healthy, my trainer wasn't like that, but hopefully she will change! And now, 2 weeks have passed since my trainer left me to train, I could feel I was close to evolving; I now learned Leech Seed, Rollout, Agility, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Sludge Bomb, Growl, Sunny Day and Solar Beam thanks to my friends; my wounds have also healed up, which feels much better and I have the friendship of every Pokémon in this forest, the Beedrill included. Currently, I was eating dinner with some of the Pokémon in the forest, until I started to get worried about my trainer; I know I was about to disobey her, but I want to show her just how much I improved. As I finished eating, I stood up and gazed at all of the Pokémon in there._

"My friends, I wish to thank you for your hospitality and your kindness with me these past few days, but I have to see my trainer, I want her to know just how much I improved" _I told them all, my voice showing my gratitude towards them, and they all nodded in agreement._

"It was nothing my friend, you did gave us a great time with the battles" _One of the Beedrill said, and if Beedrill had a mouth, he would clearly be smiling._

"Same here, you did helped us train as well" _A Spearow added, which made me smile._

 _All of the other Pokémon in there roared in agreement, as I smiled greatly, tears threatening to fall from my eyes; they feel like the family that I couldn't have. Wiping the tears off my eyes, we all joined in a group hug, as I smiled._

"Thanks guys, I will never forget you" _I said, and after we split up, I went to dash off from the forest, but not before glancing at them one last time with a grin._ "See ya!" _I shouted, and left._

 _Training sure has its perks; currently, I was running right now at 20 KMPH, which is something great due to my size, and my stamina had increased greatly. A few couple of minutes later, I started to see a few lights coming from the exit of the forest, and started to run a bit faster so to reach it sooner; once I did, I was met with a town full of buildings and a few houses, from what I heard from the Pokémon in the forest this town was called Viridian City I think, they even told me they saw a woman that matches my trainer's features staying in a huge building with a giant red P that they say it was called Pokémon Centre, so there's where I'll head to._

 _As I was running through the town, I was noticing how the people and Pokémon were gazing at me in awe, I suppose they never saw one of my species here; anyways, soon I saw a huge white building with a giant red P on the front, so this must be the Pokémon Centre. Gleeful, I went to check if my trainer was there through the window, and noticed that inside the building it was rather cozy and well furnished. I then looked through the immense hall of the building, and then noticed a woman with long black hair and tanned skin, it was her! I beamed with glee and excitement, but I noticed her with a Pokéball in her hand, a smug look on her face as other few trainers were gazing at it with awe. Curious, I stepped inside the building and hid somewhere safe, and it was then that I could hear voices._

 _"Wow! That's such a cool Pokémon you got there Tamara!" One of the trainers squealed in awe as she smirked with smugness._

 _"Ya' bet! This Pokémon will be much better than that good for nothing Chespin that I had" She- said..._

 _She thinks I'm... useless? Sadly, it didn't stop there._

 _"You have a Chespin? Then where is it?" Another trainer asked, and she scoffed._

 _"I told that little wimp to wait for me in a clearing two weeks ago, he literally fell for it" She laughed._

 _That just broke my heart, she completely thinks I'm useless, but, I've become stronger, for you, I've followed your command to train! She then grabbed my Pokéball from her purse, and crushed it within her hand; that meant- that meant... that meant she literally despised me to the point to release me. She then started to laugh along with the others as they now went to their own rooms with grins on their faces, while I was a crying mess. Broken, I sprinted out of the Centre with my head on my hands, fully saddened and tears falling like waterfalls. The person I loved and sought for hated me, and now I'm alone. I can't stand it. Suddenly, it started to rain, as I started to feel just miserable, a wimp._

 _A failure._

 _(Play Failure by Breaking Benjamin)_

 _Noticing the rain, I quickly got under a tree, hoping for shelter, or at least, comfort, but none came; only grief, pain, loneliness. I should've known from the beginning that she hated me. The times she would leave me without food, the times she would use her other Pokémon to beat me up, the times she would hit me herself with that whip; it was pure pain, but I was her starter, I had to protect her, I had to please her, it was my duty, my mission, my death oath. But I failed, it is as simple as that; I just failed, and she hates me now. But then, I started to hear something, sounding like a growl, it was louder, and louder, and then, surprisingly, I had found an Ursaring right in front of me, it looked pissed, maybe I just crossed its territory. It snarled at me, but I just ignored him, obviously too focused on my pain._

"Hey you wimp! Get out of my terrirory!" _It boomed in a strong voice, it was clearly male. I just kept crying, not paying at all at the command, that just pissed him off even more._

"Do you wanna die?! I sai-"

"I WANT TO!"

 _It caught him off guard, and his face changed from enraged to confused._

"... What?"

"I SAID I WANT TO! KILL ME NOW! JUST DO IT!" _I kept shouting, surprising him even more._

 _My eyes were completely shut, completely on my paws and knees, just waiting for the blow, to find peace for once in my life, because I couldn't have such ever since she started to treat me bad. I felt the ground slightly shake, and I realized that the Ursaring was getting closer; hoping to finally die here, I smiled for a bit, before I felt myself being lifted from the floor, and when I opened my eyes, I saw the Pokémon I hoped would kill me carrying me on his arms, his features showed concern. I was confused as to why was he carrying me, but then I thought he would eat me, which somehow made me cry more; why didn't he finished me right there?! I just want to leave this place! I just want to stop suffering! Suddenly, we came to a stop, and then I saw myself in a cave, now being carefully placed on the floor, and the giant bear just took a seat before me, and when I looked up, I met my gaze with his._

"What happened to you that would make you wish for death?" _He asked, his voice sounded almost wavy._

 _Tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I remembered what happened a few moments ago._

"My trainer fooled me two weeks ago to wait for her in Viridian Forest, telling me to train and then she would pick me up. I followed her command and did so, I started to train, I battled against many of the local Pokémon there, and gained their friendship." _I started, now remembering the friends I made there._ "Today, I went to see my trainer and show her how much I improved, but when I got there, she was with some trainers, and she confessed to them that she hated me. Afterwards, she picked my own Pokéball, and crushed it" _I finished._

 _The Ursaring nodded, his eyes almost letting tears flow from them, and then, he embraced me in a hug; it felt so good, to be in someone's arms. I started then to cry on his shoulder, letting all of my pain out, and I felt his paw rocking my back up and down._

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, let it out, let it out" _He spoke, his voice showed care and tender._

 _Slowly, the pain and the agony I felt faded away, and after a while, I stopped crying, and I gazed at him then, he just had a smile on his face._

 _(End song)_

"Feeling better?" _He asked me, and I nodded._

 _He nodded in return, and slowly he placed me on the floor, and then he slowly wrapped his body around me, his fur felt warm, and comfortable._

"You need to rest, it will help you, trust me" _He told me._

 _I was confused, why is he helping me? Why is he being so caring?_

"Why?" _I whispered to myself, but he heard me apparently, and he sighed._

"Y'know, the same happened to me when I was a little Teddiursa," _He started, which perked my curiosity._ "His name was Oliver; I was his original starter in Johto. We were like best friends at the beginning, of course, we lost the first fight against another trainer, and he took it well, but then, we started to lose more, and his patience grew thin with me. He started to beat me up, which he said it was "Training" which I believed. After that, he started to catch more Pokémon, and he started to use me less frequently. Time passed by, and he started to beat me up with his other Pokémon, and then, it reached the point he released me..." _He trailed off, but what he said next shocked me._

"... But not without leaving me at the brink of death"

 ** _Inner Flashback_**

 ** _"Attack him!" Oliver shouted._**

 ** _A helpless Teddiursa was now surrounded by the trainer's Beedrill, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Steelix and a Shiny Kabutops he had caught recently; they all had faces of sorrow and slightly hesitated._**

 **"Sorry Teddiursa" _The Typhlosion said, and all hell broke loose._**

 ** _The Kabutops started with a Hydro Pump that hit the poor orange Pokémon in the head, and then he was hit by a Dig from Steelix. When he tried to get up, he was met by a Twineedle from the Beedrill, followed up by a Poison Sting afterwards. Poisoned, Teddiursa slowly coughed up blood, but then a Shadow Claw from Feraligatr completely sliced his chest, leaving three gashes exposed to the air, as he screamed in pain, but then, a huge Blast Burn was met in his direction, as he was enveloped by the blue flames, completely devouring him, as he cried out in agony. When it faded, Teddiursa was with second to third grade burns, his cuts were even more open, and he was barely conscious, as he now gazed at his trainer._**

 ** _"Now you see? You're pathetic, weak, useless, you motherfucking wimp" He spat, and then, the last thing the Teddiursa saw, was the trainer stomping on his Pokéball before leaving, as he returned his Pokémon._**

 ** _"This world is better with you dead in it" And then, he faded away to darkness._**

 ** _End of Inner Flashback_**

"Thankfully, I survived, but barely. A few Pokémon had noticed me, and brought me to a Pokémon Centre, where I was treated for a few months, and soon left. I was completely devastated, to the point I almost lost faith on humanity, if it wasn't by a trainer that helped me get here. She was cheerful and tender, which made me get happy, her name was Clair. After seeing her treating me so well, I decided to become her Pokémon. It went well; I evolved then into what I am right now, and we won a league even, but then she was told she had Ebola after a few weeks, and a few months later... she passed away" _The Ursaring told me._

 _I was crying now in sympathy for him; I've never seen a Pokémon suffer so much, my own story is nothing compared to his. Now I was the one to comfort him, as I wrapped my arms around him, and he smiled._

"I- I never knew you lived such things Ursaring" _I said, my voice waving, but he just shook his head._

"It's nothing actually. When I noticed you were depressed I couldn't help but see myself on you. Wanna hear an advice?" _He told me, as I looked up at him with curiosity._

"Have faith. Don't give up; I'm sure you'll find a good trainer kid, you just need to look within, and when the correct trainer arrives, you'll know it" _He continued._

 _I was surprised by his wisdom, his advice really made me not only feel better, but also it helped me find peace. I nodded, a bright smile on my face, as he smiled even more and chuckled._

"Good. Now sleep, you need to recover your strength" _He said._

 _I slowly nodded, and I had dozed off, now falling into a blissful sleep._

* * *

 _Next day I woke up, missing the warm feeling I felt last night, as I cracked a jaw breaking yawn and stretched my limbs as my vision cleared. I looked around to see the entrance of the cave, which showed that the sun was rising, and it stopped raining. I slowly got up, and looked around the cave, looking for Ursaring, but then I started to feel the ground shaking, and when I looked behind me, I saw Ursaring, with his arms filled with berries of all kinds and sizes. He slowly placed them down and he then noticed me._

"Oh, I see you're awake already" _He beamed._

 _I nodded and smiled, as I then gazed at the pile of berries, which on cue, my stomach growled, and it brought a small blush to my face as I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. Ursaring just chuckled in amusement._

"I brought some berries for us to eat, it seems you need some" _He continued._

 _I smiled greatly as I thanked him and dug in. He grabbed a few berries and he started to eat himself; after a while, there was no berry remaining as I sighed in satisfaction, as he chuckled as well._

"Glad to see you happy little one" _He said, and I nodded in response._

"Y'know, thank you, thank you for cheering me up" _I replied. He just nodded in response, and I got up._

"Maybe we'll meet again, and when that happens, I'll be a strong Chesnaught! Just wait Ursaring!" _I yelled. He just laughed, and embraced me in a hug._

"Be careful out there, and I'll be waiting for you once you're a Chesnaught" _He replied._

 _After I nodded, we let each other go, and so I left, now filled with new happiness._

 ** _End of Chespin's POV_**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 _"... After that, I kept walking around, and then I found you"_ He finished.

Ash had translated it all, and once it ended, everyone but Greninja and Lugia were filled with anger, but Alex was now fully enveloped in a dark red aura that cracked with electricity, and to make it worse, his eyes turned into the black voids with red dots that gave everyone nightmares.

 **"I swear, if I ever meet those two, they're going to pray their mothers had shut their legs when they married"** He spat, a new, deep, booming voice echoing in the air.

If it wasn't by his new voice, they would've perhaps either laughed or blushed at the insinuation, but instead, dread had filled their minds. Calming down, he just sighed and shook his head, as he gazed at them, his eyes turning back to normal, and then he smiled at Chespin.

"Hey Chespin, how about if you stay with us? That way we could find someone for you" He suggested.

The Spiny Nut Pokémon considered it, and then he nodded like crazy, a smile flashed in his features, lightening the mood greatly.

"Okay then, let's go to train guys" He said, and after each nod, they continued to train.

* * *

One week later, they were more than ready to continue; Robert and Leaf now grew used to their new training schedule and they recognized the benefits of it, while Ash and Alex managed to create a few specific strategies to use; specially Cosmog. In Ash's team, Pikachu learned Dig, Iron Tail, Agility, Thunder, Thunder Wave, Rain Dance (with Alex's help) and finally (with a bit of help and guidance from both Alex and Xanna) Aura Sphere and Force Palm. Lopunny perfected her moves and managed to increase her speed, while Greninja taught Xanna how to make an Aura Shuriken, Lugia had learned the move Close Combat so far and his Spearow learned Steel Wing and Aerial Ace. While Cosmog couldn't learn more moves yet, Alex had made sure he broke a few rules and taught him a move that would be very useful and scary: Guillotine. Carter managed to learn Shadow Claw with Trixie, Night Slash with Greninja and lastly Thunderbolt with Pikachu. Trixie and Rouge didn't learn any moves for the moment, but Alex sure made them work more on their weaknesses and their moves. His first Spearow had then learned Aerial Ace, Twister, Mirror Move, Roost, Pursuit and Assurance, and his second Spearow learned Steel Wing, Twister, Roost, Tri Attack and lastly, Drill Run. Robert's and Leaf's Spearows had managed to learn the same moves the other three did, while Eevee and Charmander got a few tips to improve their current moves. Chespin was amazed at how the black and red haired boy had made them all train, it almost seemed cruel, but they all had agreed, and some even begged.

As they continued their way through Route 1, Chespin was now looking at the ground in deep thought, and apparently, the Nebula Pokémon noticed his gaze.

 _"Hey buddy, are you okay?"_ He asked.

The Kalosian Grass Type had then processed the question, and slowly nodded in response.

 _"Yeah it's just... those trainers are so nice; they care about their Pokémon, when someone's on its limit they stop, and they don't force anybody to do what they don't want to"_ He replied, slight admiration visible in his voice. Zeith had then noticed the conversation and he nodded.

 ** _"I would be admiring them too if I was you young Mon. As a Guardian Legendary, I would be avoiding humanity at all costs, but then Alex suddenly appears and defeats me with his own hands"_ ** He told them in amusement, while Chespin went wide-eyed.

 _"Wait, he- did he-"_ He started to trail off, but Zeith just chuckled.

 _ **"Oh no, nothing of the sort. In fact, I had told him that if he defeated me, I would join him; of course, I lost, but that's not my point. My point is that after he defeated me, he just told me he did not intended to capture me; instead, he just did it to prove himself, which worked. It was then afterwards that we all discovered who he really is"**_ He told them before they got the wrong idea.

While Nebby was awed by it and was almost floating around in glee, Chespin was a little conflicted; as much as he wanted to ask more about it, he knew Zeith was a Legendary Pokémon, and from not only the Aura Trio, but from also, the secret trio called Deity Trio; he had no right to speak, so he remained shut; sadly, his luck was about to get worse when...

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the wimp" A female voice said, her voice completely showed disgust.

The Grass Type froze in place at the voice, while everyone else turned around to see the originator of the voice, who turned out to be no one other than Tamara. Robert and Leaf noticed Chespin's despair, while Ash was eyeing her carefully and Alex was doing the same, but he looked a bit confused.

The reason he's like this is because he read her aura, which contained a strange spark in it; her heart beat had sped up a bit, in a both good and bad way, as if she was conflicted with herself. In the end, the bad spark prevailed as she scoffed.

"Well, seems like you disobeyed me you little weakling, now you'll have to be punished" She spat in a mockingly disappointed voice, as she held a Pokéball and tossed it.

Alex could tell she wanted to catch him again only for fun, and he wouldn't allow that. Before he could do anything, Robert stepped forward and deflected it with his own hands, responding with a growl of his own.

"I will not allow you to hurt him anymore! He told us what happened" He snarled, and Tamara just chuckled with a smirk.

"Ohh, and what are you going to do? I bet your Pokémon are just as weak as you look" She cackled.

Chespin was still under a trance, now remembering all of those bad moments he lived, how his Pokéball got crushed beneath her own grasp, and how she left him in the clearing; but then, he remembered his training, and just how close he was from evolving, and Ursaring's words.

 _ **"Have faith. Don't give up; I'm sure you'll find a good trainer kid, you just need to look within, and when the correct trainer arrives, you'll know it"**_ The words echoed in his mind, and seeing the blue haired trainer, it made him now see the truth.

She never deserved him, he did.

The boy treated him well, he gave him food, shelter, and he gained a friend in him; now it was time to repay the favor

 _"Trainer!"_ Chespin shouted, gaining the attention of them all in the process.

"Yes Chespin?"

 _"I will fight her, by myself. I would like to prove her that I'm not a weakling!"_ He requested.

Ash had translated Chespin's words in Robert's ears so then she wouldn't suspect much and Alex did the same to Leaf. Needless to say both were surprised, but they all noticed the look of conviction in Chespin's face.

"Are you sure Chespin?" Robert asked, making sure the Grass Type knew what he wanted; a nod said it all, and Robert returned the nod.

"Then go for it" He told Chespin, a smile on his face.

The Spiny Nut Pokémon had his eyes glistening, but then determination replaced his excitement and nodded. He hopped onto the front, as the young woman was laughing at the scene.

"Oh look at you. Trying to be brave and to protect your friends; let's see how you handle this Pokémon" She told him, as she tossed a Pokéball to the air.

When it burst open, none of our heroes expected it, Leaf even less. The Pokémon that was revealed was 5'67" ft. tall, with a well built body and a hourglass figure, almost rivaling Xanna's, with a bust that reached the F-Cup size that were covered by a chest plate. The Pokémon's head and back being a baby blue color while the front part was a pale white, its ears were large and shaped like circles, with spikes being all over its back, one bigger than the others on its forehead and a little one at the point of its nose.

"QUEEEEN!" The Nidoqueen shouted in an attempt to intimidate the little crowd witnessing this and to show off her power.

Leaf was completely stunned at the Nidoqueen's figure, while Ash, Alex and Robert were gazing at her with wary eyes. 'There's something wrong with this Nidoqueen. Usually they're bigger and the spikes are sharper, not to mention that the blue parts should be more colorful, but it looks as if she was losing color; seems to be that this woman absolutely evolved her right away and it's in a bad condition' They thought. Chespin noticed this too and his rage just started to build up at the sight that reminded him so much about how he was in her place. His legs started to tremble, not by fear, not by despair; no, it was because he wanted revenge. It was then, that a voice inside his head spoke, a gruff, but caring voice.

 ** _"It's time to show your true power, Deméter. Show the power of the Chórta Théo!"_**

* * *

(Play Lights Out by Breaking Benjamin)

Growling, his paws balled into fists, and the woman took the initiative.

"Let's end this quickly. Nidoqueen use Hyper Beam!" Tamara ordered.

The Drill Pokémon started to slowly charge the beam of energy while Chespin saw the chance; immediately, he dashed at speeds no Chespin could towards Nidoqueen with a battle cry and took her by surprise when he slammed himself into her torso, shockingly sending her skidding a good few feet away. He then unleashed a roar that was so loud that everyone had to cover their ears at the noise. His body then suddenly got engulfed by a bluish light, catching Tamara by surprise at this; he started to get taller to the point he was now 2'04" ft. tall, his quills got larger and his body had become bulkier and rounded. When the light faded, the newly evolved Quilladin stood in the place of Chespin, a determined look on his face, and a strange power was being emanated from him, which was something only Alex noticed.

 _ **"Now, let's see who's the weakling"**_ He spoke, amazingly, through telepathy.

Everyone was taken off guard by it, but Alex was more surprised at the new power the Quilladin was emanating; it was strong, almost like him, begging to be released, and if this keeps going, then it will. Suddenly snapping out of her shock, Tamara grunted.

"Evolving won't stop me from defeating you. Use Pin Missile Nidoqueen!" She ordered.

The Poison/Ground Type had then started to accumulate energy in the spikes on her back, and they soon shot towards Quilladin who had curled himself into a ball; when they were close enough, Quilladin smirked while he was curled as the Pin Missiles were easily deflected. She was almost fuming while Ash was shaking his head in exasperation.

"You need to study more lady. The family of the Kalosian Grass Starters all have the hidden ability Bulletproof, so moves like Pin Missile will be less effective, add it to the Defense Curl, and you inflict no damage at all" He explained.

The 24 year old was now barely holding herself at the taunt, and growled in anger.

"What are you waiting for you useless shit?! Use Body Slam!" She yelled.

Nidoqueen then ran towards the Grass Type at great speeds, only to be launched a few feet back by a Rollout from the Spiny Armor Pokémon. Quilladin slowly uncurled himself and then launched a yellow sphere to the air, which made the sun glow even brighter and then quickly charged a Solar Beam in less than a second and fired. When Tamara was about to yell at Nidoqueen to evade, the beam already hit, now finally knocking the Drill Pokémon out. He smirked as he felt even more power building up in him, as Tamara returned her fallen Pokémon, and screamed with rage.

"FINE! You want it that way?! Then so be it!" She shouted, now grabbing five more Pokéballs from her belt and tossing them.

The ones residing in said Pokéballs were certainly slightly trained and perhaps a bit impressive. The first one had actually revealed a female Ninetales at 5'02" ft. tall, with her nine tails coming right above her plump butt, her breasts being from C to D Cups, her torso being well built and slender legs. Alex would've whistled as a way to joke around, if it wasn't by the bruises that he noticed under her fur; the second Pokéball showed weirdly a Lairon, who looked no better than the previous ones. The third one was fairly interesting indeed; it revealed a tiny Larvitar that perhaps looked worse than the others, which pissed them off to a certain level. The fourth one revealed this time a little blue Pokémon with its head being yellow and the body structure of a Tyrantrum; it was a Bagon. Lastly, the fifth Pokéball opened to reveal a Beldum, which was actually gray and its claw was golden. Alex started to shake his head in both disapproval and disappointment; somehow this girl got many rare Pokémon, and yet she's like this; he wanted to just literally beat her down to a peg, but, fate had other plans, literally speaking.

 _ **"Don't kill her, fate has already chose for her to live"**_ The voice that spoke to Quilladin told Alex, who in return just slowly nodded.

'Okay Andros'

He was then brought back to reality when he heard Tamara give orders to her Pokémon.

"Ninetales, Bagon use Flamethrower! Lairon and Beldum use Iron Head and Larvitar use Tackle!" She yelled.

Ninetales and Bagon took their time to fire off their attacks while the other three quickly ran towards the Grass Type, who did a few backflips and managed to dodge the incoming attacks; when the Flamethrowers were fired, he quickly created a Protect barrier that deflected the Flamethrowers. Now in turn to attack, his quills started to glow green and grew a few more inches, and then shot towards Larvitar and Bagon, who tried to dodge but with no success. Slowly, more energy was being accumulated in him, and he quickly went towards Ninetales, a feral grin in his face as his fists and feet glowed, and soon started to deliver a sequence of punches and kicks to her weak spots; the Vixen Pokémon was screaming in pain, and after a few hits she couldn't take any longer and fell forward. When he was done, he glared at the Beldum and released a roar that was even louder than before, as his body glowed again, shocking everyone. His body grew now more than enough to be 5'03" ft. tall, with his fur now being a cream white, its back being covered by a giant cream white shell with green and red stripes, two giant spikes that featured the most, with his arms and legs growing considerably, and his face only showed lust for battling. The newly evolved Chesnaught smirked before he punched the ground, and giant vines emerged from it, quickly going towards the Pseudo-Legendary, who couldn't dodge in time, and got knocked out by the attack. Tamara was trembling at the power the Grass Type was showing, but then, she got enveloped in vines, and gazed with horror at the murderous glare Chesnaught was giving her.

 ** _"Now, time for you to pay"_** He growled.

With his fist engulfed with fire, he shot towards her, who closed her eyes as tears started to flood from her eyes, waiting for her death, but when she felt nothing, she opened one eye, only to see that the fist was being blocked by another fist, that belonged to the black and red haired boy, who looked at Chesnaught with a stern glare.

"Don't" He said, shocking everyone.

(End Song)

* * *

 ** _"'Don't'?! What do you mean 'Don't'?!"_** Chesnaught yelled, but Alex just looked at him with a serious expression.

"Don't kill her" He stated.

Ash, Robert, Leaf and their Pokémon weren't shocked at the fact that Chesnaught was about to kill his former trainer; heck, they even wanted her dead; but what shocked them was that Alex actually stopped him. The Spiny Armor Pokémon glared at the 19/22 year old.

 ** _"Give me one good reason to why shouldn't I kill her"_** He snarled, but the answer he got was surprising indeed.

Alex, instead of talking, he created a Pokéball in his free hand and tossed it at Tamara; when it came into contact, it surprisingly opened and engulfed her in a red beam of light, now being sucked into the ball. When it reached the floor it wiggled once, twice, thrice, and a 'Ping' was heard, signalizing a successful capture.

"Because she's my Pokémon" He spoke, a smug look on his face.

Letting Chesnaught's hand go, he went to the Pokéball he tossed and picked it up, soon opening it afterwards; what they saw was even more shocking compared to before. Tamara was there, now without any clothes (Hold your horses if you're imagining her naked), her torso now was fully covered in beige scales, with two black rings around her eyes, as her arms now were replaced by blue fins and her legs were no longer there, but instead, a fish tail of the same color as her scales. When she looked at herself, she screamed with fright.

 _"What did you do to me?!"_ She yelled, and surprisingly, to anyone else, it would've sounded as 'Feebas! Bas Feebas!'. Alex merely nodded with interest.

"Hmm, interesting. Well, Tamara, to answer you, I simply captured you, and now you're not only a Pokémon, but you're _my_ Pokémon" He replied, with the most casual voice anyone could've made.

She gazed at herself, and started to cry her eyes out at her figure. Sighing, Alex returned her, wanting to know more about it later. When he gazed at the others, he saw that their jaws were on the floor. Ash was the first to snap out of his shock and spoke.

"B-b-bbbb-b-brother, h-how in the world did you do that?" He stuttered, and Alex smiled.

"I bet you all remember that I said that I was raised in another dimension where our own is a TV Show right?" They all nodded.

"So, there not only our dimension is a TV Show, but they also make fanfics about it. A specific one involved a theory of you Ash being in a coma ever since the first day, and your adventures were a mere dream. There, you actually met Arceus, and she sent you into another dimension, in which there, Pokémon are anthropomorphic and 95% of the world population were female, which exhorted the existence of harems. Also, in there you had the power to turn people into Pokémon via capture, which will turn the person captured into a Pokémon that fits his/her personality. One example was that you captured mom, who turned out to be a Charmander, and, funnily enough, the Pokédex also measured the size of the female Pokémon's breasts, since they said that the bustier a Pokémon is, the more powerful they are, which turned out to be true" He explained, and he blushed a bit at the last part.

Everyone in there blushed at the last part too; in everyone's opinion, it was perverted, but somehow made sense.

"Anyways, when I released the Venom Blast three years ago, I managed to obtain this power and finally I was able to use it" He continued.

They all nodded in unison, and went straight to heal the Pokémon that belonged to her, including the Nidoqueen. Slowly, Alex and Ash started to use Healing Wish, a move they learned with the Pokémon back at the lab, and the Pokémon slowly opened their eyes. Ninetales was getting up, and stretched her arms as she yawned, and when she looked around, she remembered what happened, and started to panic after not seeing her trainer anymore.

 _"Where's Tamara?! Where's Tamara?!"_ She shouted in fright, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was Leaf, who was gazing at her with concern.

"She'll be fine, she's a Pokémon now" She answered.

The Vixen Pokémon was taken aback by two things: Leaf was placing a hand on her _shoulder_ , which would've made more sense if she was actually knelt down, but she was up, so that meant that Leaf could see her like a Pokémon would, and that she actually understood her.

 _"Yo- you can understand me?!"_ Ninetales asked, and it was then that realization hit Leaf.

"I- I did. I can't believe it. I actually understood her!" Leaf yelled with both shock and glee.

Robert realized the same thing, he understood her as well, which was something he hadn't realized due that he was so used to speak to the Pokémon that he started to guess what they were saying, but now he realizes he can understand them for good. Larvitar, Lairon, Bagon and Nidoqueen were gazing in awe at this, and then they gazed at the group and could sense their auras; slowly, they approached them, and started to chat with Pikachu, Zeith, Eevee, Nebby and Charmander, with said Pokémon explaining what happened. Beldum was gazing in awe at the black and red haired boy, being part Psychic Type, he managed to hear it all, and took it better than his fellow Fire Type.

 ** _"Wow, a human that can understand Pokémon. Impressive"_** He spoke, and Alex nodded.

"Thanks. Hey, can I ask you all a question?" He asked.

The six Pokémon then gazed at him and noticed his look, and a smile was in his face.

"I know you guys now don't have a trainer due that she's a Pokémon now, but I would like to know if you guys would want to join us. We could train you, and we can perhaps be friends" He told them.

They did not hesitated, and immediately nodded with eagerness, making them all chuckle at their excitement.

"Then it is settled. Since there are four of us, you can choose who do you want to join" He finished.

As they were gazing at the four, Beldum and Larvitar quickly made their choice, and went towards Alex and gazed at the boy with glee. He nodded as he then captured them with two Luxury Balls and placed them on his belt. Bagon and Nidoqueen chose Ash, but sadly for him, Nidoqueen quickly tackled him with an unintentional Body Slam, pressing his face into her cleavage as she squealed with happiness. Alex just sighed, while Robert and Leaf blushed and the rest just laughed at her antics. Ninetales had already gotten interested on the brunette so she quickly went towards Leaf and nuzzled her cheek, who laughed at her affectionate gesture. Lairon went towards Robert with a determined face and nodded, now capturing him and placed the Pokéball in his belt. Once they were all done, they went to leave, but a voice in their heads stopped them.

 ** _"Wait!"_** Chesnaught called

Curious as to what did the Grass Type wanted, they stopped in their tracks and looked at him with confusion.

"Yes Chesnaught?" Robert asked, and the Kalosian Starter gazed at him with determination.

 ** _"Bring me with you hum- I mean, Robert. You stood up for me, and you also were one of my first friends, and I feel that I need to repay the favor. Please, take me as your Pokémon"_** He pleaded.

Robert was shocked at this; it was barely his first day and he already had 3 Pokémon, and now he was in for his fourth! He couldn't contain the smile and nodded.

"Of course! I would like to!" He replied.

Chesnaught nodded, and knelt down, waiting for the Pokéball that soon absorbed him, which immediately released the signature 'Ping', meaning it was a no resistance capture. Smiling, he looked at the others.

"Let's go guys" He told them, and with a nod, they went off.

* * *

 **A/N: FINALLY! Man this sure took a while. Hope you guys liked it, I had gotten some ideas from a few fanfics I've read in here, and one of the was named 'A New World'; that dimension Alex mentioned is actually that story, so I've got some elements from it, and I've got plenty original things for this. Oh, also, the Feebas thing will be explained in the next chapter so if you're confused, don't worry. As always, Rate & Review, it always helps.**

 _ **Smell ya' later**_


End file.
